Souls Switch
by SeptinaStar
Summary: During the final battle something odd happens to Willow and someone from the Star Wars universe. Added ch 20. In which Xander and Obi-Wan become firmer friends. And a trip is made.
1. I do not think I am me anymore

Title: Souls Switch.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the Buffy, not the Star Wars, and I barely own the plot.

Rating: PG, just to be on the safe side.

Author's Note: No Willow/Kennedy. I don't go in for statutory rape and I don't care if the girl said she wouldn't be a slayer. If she's 18 or older, she wouldn't have been one of the potentials. That is Whedon canon, established with that test of the slayer. When she was 18, the Council kills them with their little "test". If you haven't seen the Buffy season ender, this does have a major spoiler within. I doubt there are any significant SW spoilers, from any of the movies. Or books/comics based on the SW universe.

656

Life has its cycles, Willow thought numbly as she stared out at the world with her new eyes, and I always seem to be at the bottom of the heap.

Willow's body felt odd-and not in the 'get better soon because I'm only ill' kind of way. Her head felt all cotton woolly and she couldn't tell why this would be so. This feeling had never happened with any of the spells she's performed, not even the restoration ritual on Angel. There was no funky taste in her mouth as though she'd been having a heck of a drinking binge.

But she never drank.

Well, not since her brush with the dark side had messed with her self-control and her self-respect. Drinking lead her down a path she didn't like to contemplate. A dark and frightening path she'd already had a brush with and desired to see no more of.

Besides, she wasn't going to drink before performing such a powerful, life altering spell.

And the scene before her was too vibrant, too realistic, to be a mere drunken delusion. Hands resting on the railing before her, she could only gape and wonder if she'd been socked hard in the battle. Vaguely, she recalled exiting the principals' office and seeing Caleb waiting just outside the school.

Caleb.

She shivered at the name and resisted the urge to hug herself, though she was in desperate need of the warmth. Honestly, she was a grown woman (kinda); she should be over such things. This Caleb was a creature of evil, much like any other. He wasn't worth getting upset about.

They were such easy words to say, really, and so much harder to believe when that evil had been forced upon her. The man frightened her in a way she couldn't explain.

Not to herself and not to anyone else, they all had their own particular demons to face and fight. He seemed to be hers to face alone. His power reached out to her on a level she couldn't protect herself from.

And he wanted something from her. Something she feared and was unwilling to give to him. Therefore, he sought her in the fight, full of an unnatural determination to strike her down.

Had he succeeded in his plan? Had they failed in their attempts to share the power, the authority of the Slayer and save their world? If that were true, why would she find herself in such a peaceful place?

Well, Giles ought to know. Thinking about him, she wondered where he was. Stretching out her senses, she felt a sharp pain stab her mind and shatter its barriers, just a bit.

Okay, she thought dimly, I'm ready to wake up now.

"Padawan," a reproachful voice scolded. "I am most disappointed in you and your actions. How you could go before the Jedi Council and disgrace me in such a manner, I do not understand. You know how important this is to us, to the future of us all. I already explained this to you. You assured me that you understood what I needed to do."

Whirling about to face the intruder, she felt an unfamiliar weight smack her in the thigh. Looking down, she noticed the metal, cylindrical container resting there.

That was all she noticed.

Dimly, she heard his voice still speaking to her but all she could see was that her chest was flat. Completely flat as though there was nothing of any real significance resting there like before. Now, she knew that she had never been busty like Cordelia or Anya, but this was just ridiculous. She had **some** chest to speak of.

_Mother Goddess, she thought, panicking, what has happened to me_?

"Why did you do it?" The question was spoken gently, as though he had finally realized the very real distress of the youth before him.

Willow returned her attention to him and bit her lip, sucking on the blood reflexively when she cut it. "I'm sorry?" she tried, leaning back against the railing. Her eyes widened as though trying to convey her genuine regret for upsetting this man, her true innocence in any wrong doing except what he accused her of-and to study him better.

He was one of the tallest men she'd ever seen in her life and he had longer hair than she'd seen on any man in a while. Not that she'd seen many men with long hair, she thought idly. The people in her world tended to be more demon oriented, than human oriented anyway.

His movement stopped her study cold and she shrank away from him, afraid of what he would do. He stopped and watched his student warily, clearly startled-and hurt by the action of his padawan.

Something was not right about this and, with a gentle touch of the Force, he reached out to brush against her mind. "Ah," he gasped, hands flying to his head as he was thrust away forcefully, almost viciously. The pain had him on his knees, trying to pull in on himself.

"Oh, goddess, I'm so sorry." Willow rushed forward and rested a hand on his head. Soft words came from trembling, unsure lips and the man on the ground felt the pain recede immediately. She didn't know what else to do for him and she couldn't figure out what had happened to her voice.

Surely her spells didn't render her this hoarse of voice? Why would she sound so unlike herself? She sounded almost like…a guy.

Standing up abruptly, he interrupted her thoughts. Clasping the thin arms, he shook Willow, almost roughly. Though she could feel that he was holding back, not releasing his full fear and anger out. "What have you done to my padawan?"

"Nothing," she squeaked, eyes wide as she stared up at him. It was the first time in a while that she had felt so frightened by someone she could read as a gentle man. "Honest. I haven't done anything."

656

Hearing the sounds of battle, the padawan blinked in shock. The eyes widened as they saw a tall, grinning man before him. In his hands, a weapon much like a saber pulsed with heat.

The youth jerked back but found that he couldn't move. For the first time in his memory, he felt disconnected from his own body. Even the familiar smell of danger could not compel him to move.

This danger did not feel the same and the man before him held him as surely as if he'd been chained down.

"Willow!" Faith didn't even finish the warning and launched herself at the frozen redhead witch. The two tumbled away from the flashing weapon and rolled away. Pushing herself up, she extended a hand and hauled Willow to her feet, not noticing how the girl shook in reaction.

Behind them, they could hear Caleb's anguished cry as his life ended faster than he had wished it. "Faith! Will! Let's blow this joint before it blows!" the voice above them warned.

Dazedly, the redhead stumbled after the one called Faith. On some level, the person trusted the girl who had risked her own neck to save this one. In the midst of all the physical chaos, a similar battle was being waged within that numbed mind.

"Where in the stars am I?" The question came and almost stopped before it had been formed as the speaker heard the high voice.

A voice that he knew was not his own.

The brunette either didn't hear or didn't care, she just shoved the redhead onto the bus. Stumbling towards the back, all the padawan could feel was an aching hole within where once a complete sense of connection resided. The utter lack of the Force's constant and comforting presence left him shattered.

Bereft.

Alone amidst a sea of people who were strange to him, with whom he could not connect with.

Feeling an utter loss of warmth and certainty, the loss of all that had truly mattered in life. All that he had known for years, gone in what seemed to be a breathless second in time. Gone for a purpose he could not determine without the Force's help.

_Master?_ He tentatively called out, feeling the closeness of the body trapping him within its physical structure. A physical structure he had been taught to ignore, to overlook, for they as Jedi were more than flesh and blood. They existed on another plane of life entirely, though they dwelt in the world of men.

No answer.

A feeling of utter claustrophobia filled him and he shivered. He'd never thought of himself as the claustrophobic type. If pressed, he would've thought of himself as a normal Jedi.

Wrapping his arms about himself, he felt something on his chest shift. A weight he'd never felt before rested slightly above his hands. Glancing down, he couldn't prevent the gasp of utter shock and horror that passed his lips as he saw the rise of something that he'd never seen on his own body before.

He almost reached up to feel them, to make sure that they weren't some kind of injury he'd sustained but stopped. Part of him realized that this was not the time for such an intensive study. The other half knew what they were for he had studied human anatomy.

_Well_, he thought, somewhat hysterically. _That explains the voice. I have suddenly become a woman. But for what purpose has this been done? And how would such a thing be accomplished? Is this some Sith trick? If so, what could they possibly gain from this? Separating me from my Master and the world that I know so well_?

Looking around, he wondered half-heartedly if this was some delusion. Some kind of trick his guilty mind conjured up to punish him for what happened earlier at the Council meeting. Stars only knew his conscience could bear down upon him and bring up the craziest of scenarios.

But then, why would he go this far? He supposed that it have been his Master or one of the Council who wanted him to learn a lesson. Shaking his head, he rejected that answer as feasible, no matter how tempting it sounded. It would be nice to believe that the Force was capable of such things. But he knew better than to believe that.

He had studied their teachings and writings extensively, much to the disappointment of his mentor. Well, he thought with a bit of resentment, he couldn't help it if he was more of a reader than a doer. Closing his eyes for a moment, he shook his head. This did not help him. So, he knew that there was nothing in the works that revealed that the Jedi or the Sith would be able to perform such a feat as this.

Even if it was only a mind trick, the thought traitorously trickled into his mind. Neither side could accomplish it. This was something that dwelt outside their own perceptions of the world and its workings.

Besides, looking about him curiously, he could see that it was too realistic to be a vision. Or something created by artifice. He stared out through a curtain of long, red hair at the people he was with, mouth open in wonder as he took in their clothes and demeanor.

This whole thing with the fighting was nothing new to them. They were battle-hardened warriors, much like those of the old legends. Oh, how he had adored reading of the elder time, how their order had come to be. He had not thought to see such people in his lifetime.

Those words stuck in his mind, for the irony struck him. The reality of this experience was that this was not in his lifetime at all. This was the lifetime of another. A young woman named Willow.

A whisper of a groan escaped his lips as he wondered what would happen to the poor unfortunate girl who was trapped in his body. He only hoped that she would not be mistreated, that his Master would protect her.

His behavior went unnoticed until a young man with brown hair and an eye patch over one of his brown orbs glanced back. Exchanging a few words with the group he was with, he stood up and walked carefully to the back. Faith and the blonde woman with her, looked back at them both suspiciously and he had the ridiculous feeling that he was stripped bare before their eyes.

A big smile graced his face and he moved to sit down by her, slinging an arm over her shoulders. Though he didn't want to, knowing that the young man would take it wrong, the padawan couldn't help but stiffen slightly.

Such casual intimacies had been discouraged by the leaders of his order and he didn't know how to react to it now. It was especially hard because he could somehow feel how hurt he'd made the young man feel.

For a moment, a wounded look crossed the young man's face before it cleared away. "Hey, Wills. This is me. You don't have to be so upset over your use of magic. If you hadn't, we'd all be dead. The old balance was broken, it needed fixing. That's why you did what you needed to do. We aren't going to hurt you, Will, you know this. This is us, you don't have to be so guarded."

"But I do," he contradicted him, keeping to a softer tone of voice. It was less startling to his ears and kind of soothing. The face lifted and stared into the brown one steadily, trying to convey the sincerity of his statement. "Because I do not know any of you. Stars know that I wish I did, it would be of great aide to me if I knew you."

65656

So, who do you think Willow's changed lives with? I have my own opinions on that but am curious as to who you think she is now. And it is safe to say that she is a main character in the movies, but not the comics. The only one I've read is the one with Mara Jade. And she doesn't quite fit the bill of the story.


	2. A disturbance, this is

Author's Note: Hmmm…Obi or Ani. All will be revealed in the next part, I hope. This one deals primarily with the reaction of others who felt the change happen b/c of their connection to the Force. No matter which one she turns out to be, I don't think it'll follow any of the books or comics; it may dabble a bit with the movies though. Forgive any errors in relationships and job descriptions.

Oh, in this story, the movies don't exist in the Buffyverse. As much fun as it may be to tempt Willow with changing events, that is a little to big a burden for her. And for the Jedi she exchanged places with if he were to find out about them, you know?

It's also to let you guys know that I am receiving the feedback with gratitude and deep thanks. And much blushing. Not much with Willow and co, just everyone else. There is just a little bit with her in which her 'Master' gets to learn her name.

Author's Thanks:

Apple sauce the brave: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! I will update as often as I can, between working on my other stories.

kissmekent, Seems the majority believe its Obi. Hehehehehehehehehehe. She's really become Qui-Gon. Kidding. (That's okay with you, right?) May be. It would be a way to escape certain canon stuff, wouldn't it?

Eric Bloodstone, Thank you, glad you think so. The choice really seems to come down to Ani and Obi. Course, I seem to be leaning towards Obi since he really isn't 'covered' as much as Ani in the movies. And I haven't read many of the books/comics.

Faith's Lies: Thanks. I'm working on it even now but I am kinda swamped by the other works I'm doing. (They sprout up everywhere if I let them.) It seems to be either Anakin or Obi-Wan. May be there would be, but it truly wouldn't be an Anakin/Padme pairing, would it? It'd be Willow/Padme-even if she looked like him. Talking is fine, I don't mind it at all.

braindead: Thanks. I am trying to get more accomplished-and longer chapters too. But first, I've got to figure out who she is now. It's a tight race between Obi and Ani.

Lq: I don't mind constructive criticism, I welcome it. For example, what exactly is the difference between showing and telling. I've heard the phrase before but could never quite figure what was meant by it. But flames aren't constructive criticism. Flames are personal attacks that do not help, they only hurt the writer. An example of a flame is 'you're stupid'. Thanks for the review and the advice. No, it isn't an outline, I usually write my first chapter or so like that, especially when I'm trying to find my voice.

Fan: Will try to do so. Obi-wan makes sense, doesn't he?

Luckyshamrock: Thanks and no problem with the SW thing. I just like playing around in other sandboxes at times. I will try to make it less confusing soon. Or at least, attempt to explain why this happened. I don't actually hate it; I just don't think they work. And I do agree with you, I think that Willow would've gone back to men-especially if Oz showed up. Obi and Will would be weird if she was him. I think they'd feel weird if they tried while still switched and totally self-conscious once they were back to themselves. (Did that come out right?) True, they do have that darkside going for them, but the movies seem to imply that he only gives into his darkside totally because of Padme. If she's gone from the equation, would he be half as tempted?

Jaed Meythos: It'll either be Obi or Ani, the others don't get as much coverage over the course of the six movies. Question, what do you think Obi would learn from the experience? How to best help Ani fight the darkness within? I have a real tough time with first person p.o.v. Thanks, Will and Xander are the ones I have the easiest time writing. I combined Caleb's downfall with Chosen, forgot they were two separate episodes. Yeah, she's way to hard for her and on her.

Damia, Queen of the Gypsies: Willow as Yoda…never thought of that one. Well, she could've been doing that floating trick he seems so fond off. He doesn't seem to walk when he can just float, you know? And the smaller chest may make her voice seem deeper. Then again, I'm not sure she would've been able to survive the weight of his Force.

Heiress: Thanks. I'll try not to review the whole movie but if pieces of the movies happen, it will be there, probably can't avoid it. But I will try to not let it overwhelm the story itself. How does that sound? The note about the Cruciamentum, yeah, I guess it only applies to the slayer but it seems to me that if they can't merely retire the Slayer when she's 'to old', they'd take out the potentials in same way. Unless…do they become watchers themselves? Is that how the council started? Former slayers doing their jobs because no one else could, no one else knew of this other world's existence?

Ananova: Thanks; first chapters are always hard for me to write. Pretty sure it's Obi. Or may be Ani. No, probably Obi, I don't know if she could handle Ani's darkness along with her own.

656

Mace Windu opened his eyes as he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. His afternoon rest had been anything but restful.

Never before had a dream grabbed him so thoroughly, so completely. Rubbing his haunted eyes, he tossed the covers back and rose, grabbing his robe as he did. Walking into the bathroom, he splashed his face with water.

Upon exiting, he dressed as quickly as he could and walked out, the over robe billowing as he moved. Padawans and Jedi Knights alike jumped out of his path, watching him go with a faint air of concerned curiosity.

It was unusual to see a Jedi of his rank moving so quickly through the halls, a certain urgency in his movements.

"Master Yoda," he began without preamble as the door to the meditation chamber opened. As he had known, the oldest and wisest of them sat on the floor in the middle of the room, the sunlight streaming around him.

The faint and familiar smell of incense hung in the air, suspended in a pale cloud over the Master's head. It dissipated with a wave of his hand. Though his eyes were closed and his breathing didn't change, Mace knew he was listening to him.

Entering the room, he shut the door firmly. Those in the hall shrugged and went back to their duties. "There is a disturbance in the Force. One that passed through me with an intensity that I have never before felt, the strength of it is unbelievable. It is centered directly in the heart of Coruscant."

"Believe it we must," Yoda said, opening his eyes. He studied the younger Jedi and reached for his walking stick. Turning his face away towards the window, he stared out it. "Face it we will. Know truly what it is, I do not. This I do know," he left the sentence hanging for a moment.

For the first time, Mace got the feeling that Yoda was afraid of what he was seeing, what he was feeling. The Jedi Master was fearful to speak of them, somehow knowing how damaging his words would be.

"Master Yoda, what troubles you so grievously that you cannot speak easily about this?" he asked, pushing his Master just a little bit. His own fear held him back from demanding an answer, something that he would've done long before in other circumstances.

Of course, had this been a normal situation, he would not need to do such a thing. He would know what was wrong.

"Greatly disturbed one of our number is. Deeply so for one of us has ceased to live among us. Another apprentice, a stronger one has taken his place," he finally spoke.

"If a Padawan has died, why have we not been informed of it? Surely no one could hide something like that from us. Especially when it happened here in the heart of our Temple," he exclaimed.

"Death did I say?" he asked, turning to look up at him through half-closed eyes. "Know that I mean death for sure, do you, apprentice? Why then are not you the Jedi Leader for seeing more clearly than I you do?"

"Not death," he mused, shocked. Greatly disturbed by this, he did not recognize the scolding of Yoda. To his confused mind, he could only focus on the loss of one of their precious children. If not death, then there was no other option, unless…"To the Dark Side?"

"Assume much, you do. Listen more, you should," Yoda scolded, getting up and walking towards him.

"Forgive me, Master Yoda," Mace apologized. "I fear that this disturbance has truly thrown me for I have never felt anything like it before. What is it?"

Yoda sighed and shook his head, trying to order his thoughts. This was not a thing he was accustomed to doing. Thoughts usually flowed through him easily, making themselves understood with little trouble. Even in the darkest of days, he had never had this problem.

This…this was taxing. "Something bigger, this is. Sense something older than the Force, I do. Power of an unknown origin and a darkness, aware of its strong presence I am."

"Bigger than the Force? Older? How is that possible, my Master? The Force is in everything," he said. These shocks came coming at him and he felt ill prepared for their blows. They buffeted about him, leaving him grasping for any kind of firmament to hold onto.

Only to find that there was none.

"More life than ours exists. Out beyond us, different powers there are. Crossed the line before, they never have. Troubled by this, I am. Call a meeting with the Council, we must. Most important, this is. Above all other concerns, this is." Yoda started to walk away, his cane tapping on the ground with a steady, comforting rhythm. "Coming, are you not?"

"Yes, Master. But I must ask, which of our Padawans have we lost?"

Again, a deep sigh came from the old Jedi. His ears drooped as his head shook sadly. "Not entirely sure of this, I am."

"How can that be?" he asked as they walked along the corridor. "I know that the darkness has clouded much of our sight, but to this extent?"

"Darkness does not block me from this knowing. Shielded, the new child's mind is from me. Two lives, in danger. Ours is one, this new child is another." The worry Yoda felt for the unknown child was unspoken but deeply felt by Mace.

It was strange that this child, who they should by rights fear, found its way into their compassion. If it was a child of Sith potential, should they not destroy it? Even if it meant loosing one of their own? "What do you mean?"

Yoda stopped and stared out the window. "Kill the child, we cannot."

"I never meant," he began to protest, all the while knowing of the futility behind such a protest. One could never lie effectively to Yoda, he was well versed in seeing through such lies.

And Mace would never treat his friend in such a derogatory manner, nor would he allow himself to lie about his own thoughts.

"Felt that we might destroy the child, I did. Wrong, that would be. Things unknown in this situation before us, are too clouded to see. Alter it, we should not. Greater danger, I foresee if we try."

These statements left Mace feeling cold. An icy trickle of fear overcame him and he had to stop, inhaling deeply. Trying to release his fears into the Force, he felt almost felt free of its poisonous bile.

"Not alone in this, you are," Yoda consoled him. His voice was weary as his own doubts about what they should do were revealed to him. "Said before, face it we must."

"Yes, we must." The two Jedi Masters stayed in place for a while before they left the hall and walked to the chambers of the Council. Both wondered how they were going to break the news to them when they were unsure themselves what was happening.

656

"Master?" an uncertain voice asked, piercing the heavy darkness. "Did you feel that?" Now, there was slight tinge of anger in the voice. The person was angry to have let something like uncertainty creep into his voice. That was not his way and it annoyed him that it was there.

"Yes," a low voice that almost hissed with displeasure replied. This was unforeseen and not something that this man wished to feel. It could only mean trouble.

Stretching out his senses, he could feel that something had altered. Right now, it would not alter his plans. But in the future…who could truly say what it would do. It angered him.

"What does it mean?"

"For the moment, it means absolutely nothing to us. Our plans are still silent, still in place. This annoyance is in Coruscant among the Jedi. Let them deal with it as they are wont. Stay low and keep to the shadows, my apprentice," he ordered. "I must go to the capital city myself and see what this is about."

Though it was probably not wise, the apprentice questioned him. "Why? If it does not concern us, why bother with it?"

His Dark Robed Master was silent and the air pulsed with his irritation at the query. "It is not the place of the apprentice to question the Master," he icily said before shocking him with a strong blast of lightning. "Do not do so again, apprentice. I have little patience for those who would question my decisions."

"Yes, my Master." The words hissed out through clenched teeth.

Without another word, the dark robes swished away leaving the other man alone on the balcony.

656

The longhaired man sighed and slowly loosened his tight grip on the helpless and frightened Padawan. Looking into those wide eyes he had known for so many years, he could no longer deny the innocence there. The innocence and fear that this soul felt about him.

Whoever this was, this being was as scared and confused by these events as he was. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to shake off the feeling the fear gave him.

"Willow, sir," she stammered. "Willow Rosenberg."

"Willow," he repeated slowly, eyes loosing focus for a moment. "From the tree that weeps. What kind of idiot parents do you have that they named you after a plant?"

"What kind do you what them to be, sir?" she asked, uncertain of what else to say. The turnaround in his attitude left her feeling more that a little breathless.

The Jedi's lips twitched for a moment before he gave in and a vibrant laugh escaped him. The clear, happy sound rang out over the city and she smiled slightly hearing it. Shaking his head, he released her fully. "Cute."

"So I've been told," she murmured.

"And are they reliable?"

"What?" she gasped, baffled by the question that seemed to come out of the blue.

"These sources who have informed you of your ability to be cute. Are they reliable?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at her, a smile in his eyes.

Willow searched for words before letting a smile curve her lips. "Well, I most certainly hope so. I've known them for much of my life. I'd hate to think that they were lying to me all this time. It would be terribly bad mannered of them, don't you think?"

"It would indeed," he softly agreed.

End, part 2.


	3. We Have A Problem

Author's thanks are at the bottom.

654321

"What do you mean you don't know us?" the blonde woman asked, looking back at them. "It's us," she said, as if that explained everything.

The brunette woman, who he knew as Faith, was more direct. Practically leaping up, she stalked back towards the frightened youth and glared down fiercely. "What have you done with Willow?" she demanded.

"I did not do anything to her, I swear."

"You lie," she coldly declared.

"Faith, that's enough," Xander quietly said, rising to his feet and pushing between them. With his only eye he stared down at her, forcing her to step back. "Whatever happened, it isn't this person's fault."

"Sure of that, are you?" she sneered at him.

"Yes. Why would anyone who wanted to harm us let us know that they're here? All that does is put us on alert, on our guards," he pointed out.

"You're a fool."

"May be," he conceded. "But at least I have learned that there is more that meets the eye than appearances. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here with us, I would've left you to rot in a Los Angeles prison."

"That was low," she flinched back, as if he'd struck her. Though she had served some of her time and was only to willing to admit that she had done wrong, having it flung in her face stung her-deeply. And she didn't want to feel that pain, feel that desire to be respected by the Scoobies again.

If she ever had been, that was. "I paid my dues and quite willingly, I might add, Xander Harris."

"Please," the trembling voice of Willow interrupted them, "don't fight because of me. It hurts to feel your pain. Pain that I have caused you, though you must believe me when I say that it was not my intent." Glancing at her, they could see that the lithe body was shaking under some kind of strain, though they didn't know for sure if it was because of them.

At this, the blonde reentered the conversation, blue eyes more than a little concerned. "Are you empathic then?" she asked, desiring to know more about this unknown soul.

Brow furrowed in confusion as the Padawan gave the question some thought. "I do not believe that I am familiar with that term. What does it mean?"

"That you pick up on the feelings and some of the thoughts of others," she said with a sigh. "I'm Buffy Summers and this is my sister Dawn. Our driver is currently ignoring us but she's Anya."

"Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," he introduced himself as he'd been taught to, simply and with a bow.

"What is that? Some kind of fancy pants, upper crust title? Should we bow as to you as though you were a king?"

"Faith," Xander started to say.

"No, I find no offense in her words. She has a right to ask the question for she does not know what I am," Obi-Wan gently interrupted. "Padawan is a title, which means student. You do not bow to a student unless his or her Master is present for it is a sign of acknowledgement of both."

"Master? You're a slave?" Buffy asked, eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh, no. Not a slave at all," he quickly explained. Obi-Wan tried to think of the best way to explain a system he had always known to them. "A Master is merely someone who is experienced in the ways of the Living Force and teaches what they have learned over the course of their life."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"Is the name I was given in the Jedi Temple when I was brought there as a baby," he softly said, still not used to the voice. Though he resisted such thoughts, he registered a desperate wish that he would not have to get used to it. Or this body.

Faith felt a momentary twinge of kinship with this Obi-Wan-which she ruthlessly squashed. Uncomfortably aware of herself and how she felt, she snapped out, "Faith," and went to sit in the front of the bus.

"I'm Xander Harris," the young man introduced himself and sat down beside the displaced Obi-Wan. "The sleeping one over there is Principal Wood and these are the Slayers, they'll introduce themselves to you in their own time."

"Slayer? What's a slayer?" Obi-Wan asked, eager to learn something new.

"The Chosen One," Buffy intoned in a stuffy and snooty British accent. "A girl born into every generation who fights the forces of evil."

"We have a prophecy about a chosen one," Obi-Wan murmured. "This Jedi, something that I am training to be, is to bring balance to the Force. Is that what you do?"

"Not exactly," Buffy hesitated to say more. After all, the last battle they had fought **_was_** about bringing balance back to the world, so what this Obi-Wan said about bringing balance was what she did. But what did this Force have to do with it?

"We already had balance until B here messed up by dying. She didn't stay dead." Faith took great pleasure in watching as the familiar hazel green eyes widened in shock and looked over at her sister slayer.

"You died?"

"Twice," she shrugged. "No biggie."

"For you may be," Faith muttered. "But it sure screwed things up for the rest of us."

Obi-Wan was confused by this. How could one die more than once? As he was about to ask, a shudder raced through his body. Pain exploded within his mind. Slipping down to the floor, he rocked back and forth, desperate to hold back the waves of agony that crushed him.

Screams tore from his until a pair of hands grasped his arms and a soothing presence touched his mind. It was the one thing that felt real to him, the one thing that spoke of home.

"Focus on my voice. All you know is the sound of it speaking to you. Nothing exists but the two of us." The voice reached out and twined with the feel of security.

Reaching into the panicked mind, Obi-Wan found himself trusting it. He followed its soothing rhythm until he let go of the fear that gripped him. Let go of the pain that seemed to fill his every sense.

"Visualize strands of color, see them in relation to you. Reach out. Grasp them with your hands. Weave them together and tighten the length into a circle of infinity. Concentrate on drawing it all together as one single entity."

Grasping at the orders desperately, Obi-Wan did as commanded. Second by agonizing second, the pain slowly came under his control and he began to breath easier. Pressure released from his consciousness, his eyes opened and he stared into the gentle, compassionate eyes before him.

Eyes so like his Master's that tears started to form in his eyes. Sniffing a little, he forced them back into hiding.

"Hello," he greeted, slowly removing his hands. "I am Rupert Giles." The introduction came with a smile as he watched the girl he'd always known curiously and cautiously.

Unlike the others, Giles could see the differences in Willow's face and body almost immediately. There was a return of the innocence to her eyes that had gone missing years ago. A sense of quiet confidence, a kind of maturity about who and what she was at the core.

And who and what she was now was, apparently, a young Jedi student by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. A student studying the ways of the Force, whatever that was. He didn't like to contemplate where that left Willow. Would her reaction to this unknown element be as dangerous, as deadly to her health as this student's to the magic that resided inside now?

Honestly, he thought, I really must learn what gender this person is. It will make thinking about this situation a great deal easier.

"Are you Willow's Master? I mean, her teacher," Obi-Wan corrected himself instantly, not wanting to offend him.

"I think we would agree that I am more her mentor than teacher. That is an office filled by another. Though she is independently studying," he sighed, rubbing his head. "Where is she?"

"With any luck, she is under the loving guidance of my own Master-Teacher," again, he corrected himself. "Qui-Gon Jinn. He is a good man. Honest and strong in the ways of the Living Force."

"The Living Force? That is the third time you have referred to it. I do not believe that I know this term. What is this Force that you speak of?"

654321

It never occurred to him to question his acceptance of this new being, his mind had opened itself to the Force. His gift had always been his ease in reading the currents of the Living Force. It had always supported him and made his work much easier.

Through it, he easily reconciled himself to the new name, to the new identity of his Padawan. It wasn't as hard as it probably should have been, even with his awareness of the Living Force and the way it aided him so easily.

Her attitude helped him out, probably more than she was aware of.

More than that, there was an underlying difference about his life-long friend and student. Everything about this young person revealed a different being to his perception. While his Padawan had developed a calm, didactic way of speaking, this Willow was rather breathy and seemed to lean towards babbling.

His Padawan had learned a tranquil way of moving and being. A way of being in the room without being acknowledged unless it was absolutely necessary for him to be seen. This Willow, on the other hand, seemed to be fidgety and nervous. Her hands never seemed to stop their restless motions.

Even his looks seemed off somehow. The eyes were brighter and shyer than he was used to seeing. There was a hint of darkness, of deep shame and sorrow within them, as though this Willow was someone who had seen too much of death in her life.

It intrigued him, this darkness that was harbored within her, untamed and forgotten in a way. Combating it was a strong, almost blinding light, which seemed to be trying to burn it away. Why would such a thing be?

Turning away to go indoors, he gestured for her to follow him. Still pondering his own questions, he sat down. "So, what do you propose we do?" he asked aloud.

"Do?" she repeated, hesitating.

"About this situation we find ourselves in," he elaborated. "I must confess to feeling a bit lost by what has happened. And we need to figure something out that works for the both of us."

With one last look at the amazing cityscape that filled the entire skyline, she slowly turned and moved into the room. The door slid shut behind her with a strange sound of finality and the room filled with an amber glow. As she walked in further, she thought about his question, giving it the total concentration it deserved.

Well, except for the part of her that needed to concentrate on the path before her. The whatever it was that reacted so badly with her powers outside was even stronger in here. So strong, she could hear a little voice in her head speak to her of the unlimited possibilities it offered her.

"Well," she said, chewing on her lip nervously, trying to ignore the voice within without revealing her struggle. She didn't want to go into her messy past with this man. Turning her thoughts outward, she studied him and came to the conclusion that her only option for survival in this world was to put her faith and trust in this stranger.

This stranger with his odd robes and the weird pulses of energy that seemed to surround and lift him into another, more clear place of light. He seemed to be so suffused with light, that there was nothing like a real person there, just a powerful light. "I guess that depends on how well you know and trust the people who live here. Will they wig out when they hear unbelievable things?"

"Wig out?" he repeated the phrase, giving her a confused look.

"It means freak out," she explained. When he still looked puzzled, she tried again. "Get upset? Disoriented? Not accept it with good grace? Think that we've totally lost our minds and need to be locked away?" By this point, she was working herself up into a good babble and hoped that he would stop her.

"I understand," he stopped her rambling words. "It is an accurate description for what might happen but I wouldn't worry. You are in Coruscant, home of the Jedi Council. We are trained to handle the everyday, ordinary things as well as the unusual."

"Oh," she said, relieved, "that's good cause this more than qualifies for it."

"I would say that," he dryly agreed. "What do you suggest we do about it?"

"Sir, why ask me?" she asked, curious. "I mean, if you are used to dealing with the unusual, then something like this shouldn't be a problem for you and your Council."

"Our idea of unusual is obviously not the same as yours, Miss. Rosenberg," he matter-of-factly said. Taking the chance, he added, "This seems to be more your field of expertise than my own."

"What makes you say that?" she sharply asked.

His eyebrow rose at this reaction and stared at her, confirming his suspicions about her. Face remaining impassive, he elaborated, even as he wondered at her rather extreme reaction. "You are taking this rather calmly for someone who has no experience in the mystical. I would venture to guess that this is something you've been exposed to before. It might not have been in this form but you have worked in situations like this before."

Flushing, Willow instinctively dropped her head. Cursing herself, she couldn't believe the way she had reacted to his simple words of truth. He was only asking, based on what he could feel of her. Fool, she thought miserably, how could you snap at him? It would serve you right if he decided not to help you after the way you just treated him.

Inside, she wished that she could just disappear. To somehow take back the words and make them unsaid, while removing her from the picture.

But there was no comfortable curtain of hair to hide behind and she felt terribly exposed and open. A long, thin braid swung by her ear and she grasped it in one hand, twirling the band of reddish gold with her fingers restlessly. Eyes focused mostly on it, she missed the look of gentle compassion and understanding on his face. "You could say that, sir."

"Care to share?" he gently prodded.

Biting her lip again, she shook her head, pulling on the braid as she did. She welcomed the pain that came, thinking that it should be there. "I think it best if we figure out what we're going to do now. If something were to happen to you, what would I do? Who in this place should I trust?"

The Jedi stared at Willow, pondering her questions. She had a point, he thought while trying to come up with some reasonable solution. Still, there was something more than a little disturbing in her behavior. His earlier impression of some darkness about her had formed into a firm belief.

Yet it did not change his intentions towards her. Creature of darkness or light, she needed his help.

654321

Author's Note: Uhm, the thing about Willow and Obi referring to themselves in the gender that they know they are, does that work or should I refer to them in the gender of the bodies that they are in? Did that make any sense? I guess what I want to know is when I speak of Willow, should I say 'he', 'his' and when I speak of Obi-Wan, should I say 'she', 'her', whatever.

Author's Thanks:

Banner: Thanks. Unfortunately, (sigh) the fun will soon be overshadowed by the dark that's coming up. Evil doesn't like to rest for long.

Unseen Moon: I'm posting as often as I can. So glad you're enjoying my story.

Village-Mystic: Thank you. And self-control is something she really needs to learn, considering some of the things that are going to happen to her. I hope that she is able to return, otherwise that means poor Obi-Wan will forever be stuck in her body. You a "Stargate SG-1" fan to?

Dan Inverse: Thanks, writing more even as I write this. Kinda. Well, you know what I mean.

apple sauce the brave: Yup, figured it was one way to break the ice. Will it be half as amusing knowing that it isn't him but Obi? Hope you don't mind that it is Obi-Wan.

wordoftruthhunter26: Thanks, I will try.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Its Obi, so you aren't wrong. I agree, the way that I describe the Padawan does fit Obi over Ani and, yes, I do think Qui would have an easier time accepting the switch. Do you really think that he'd find the babbling cute? Hmmm...actually, that makes sense. Willow and Yoda will soon meet and...it isn't quite the meeting either expected. snicker. Sorry, just imagining Yoda's reaction to having Willow hug him.

Lady Shang: Thank you. Hope you like this part as well.

Dragon Healer: Cute is good. I hope so, but they might be a little doubting of her.

Gregdoreza: I rather think that he might learn the lesson better if she were to become his Master, rather than if he were trying to live in her world. Faith might be able to tell him what its like, as would Giles but I think that it would be hard for him to understand by merely being there. For him, this whole thing would be an adventure, something that he seems to crave. Thanks, glad it's interesting. Is she still a witch or is she to become a Jedi, telling that would be a spoiler. Oh, I definitely think that either way, she's going to be in the middle of the maelstrom.


	4. Introductions Partly Around

Author's Note: My author's thanks will be at the bottom. You will have to forgive my Yoda, I can't quite write like him even if I can hear him speaking.

654321

Senator Palpatine followed after Supreme Chancellor Valorum, listening to him speak about some kind of treaty or other. Occasionally he would nod his head but it was apparent that his attention was elsewhere. Not to mention, it was never that difficult to fake any interest in what the Chancellor had to say, he rarely had anything of interest to say. The man was nothing more than a puppet in a politician's game.

"What do you think, Palpatine?"

"Of course, I see what you mean, Chancellor. It is a tricky situation but I am sure that we shall figure out something. Master Plo-Koon, what is wrong?" he asked, seeing the Jedi Master hurrying along the hallway.

The Jedi paused for a moment, bowing to them before giving the answer he knew was required of him. There was no point in causing a disturbance in the city unless there was a reason to. "The Jedi Council is having an emergency meeting. Other than that, I cannot say."

"It sounds serious," Valorum observed, looking faintly concerned. "I hope that nothing is wrong that cannot be fixed easily. For as you are aware, we of the senate depend upon the Jedi's earnest endeavors to help keep the peace in this, our great Republic. We shall not keep you any longer, Master Plo-Koon."

"Thank you, Chancellor." The Jedi dashed off.

The Chancellor resumed his earlier train of discussion, after seeing him turn the corner leaving his companions brimming with curiosity-and Palpatine burning with frustration. In truth, though he hid it well, his thoughts echoed theirs. What could be so bad that it would cause a dignified Jedi to run?

Upon entering one of the larger chambers in the Jedi Temple, Plo-Koon took a seat between Masters Windu and Shaak Ti. She inclined her head gracefully, acknowledging him. It was not a seat he felt comfortable taking but the other chairs were taken.

In the back, framed by the large windows, stood the younglings. Padawans and their Masters waited, standing in front of them. On every face, though carefully concealed, was nervous fear. It was apparent that all, no matter their level of experience, could feel the menace in the Force. Something was not right. In fact, something was very wrong.

And the chill of doubt and fear crept up their spines.

Master Yoda cleared his throat, bringing their attention to where he stood in the center of the room. "Called this meeting, we have to discuss a disturbance in the Force. Child of ours is lost to us."

"Where is Master Jinn?" Master Shaak Ti whispered to Plo-Koon, echoing the thoughts in his own mind. "Should he not be here? I thought that I had seen him earlier."

"I don't think so," he slowly replied, aware that Master Windu had looked at them, an eyebrow raised in question. It would not be hard to discern his thoughts, even if he hadn't been a Jedi. Clearing his throat, he said. "We were wondering where Master Jinn was. Is he away?"

Mace shook his head, wondering how he could've been so lost in this that he had failed to notice when his friend had not shown up. "He shouldn't be. There was no mission that he would've taken without our knowing of it. Was he not called along with the rest of the Jedi?"

"Retrieve him, Master Halycon should," Yoda replied, his voice serene. But the way his ears flattened revealed his discontent and worry. Mace could clearly see that Yoda was disturbed by a new thought that had come to him. In truth, so was he. What if it wasn't a Padawan that was taken away from them by this mysterious power, but a Master? "Padawan should be left behind. Not needed is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

This struck the Masters who had been ordered to bring their Padawans with them as odd. Exchanging glances, one of the masters nodded, recognizing that they wished her to take the initiative. "Excuse me," Master Luminara Unduli asked, waiting until the wizened Jedi Master looked at her, nodding that she had his permission to speak. "Why shouldn't Padawan Kenobi be here? After all, our own Padawans are with us."

"Trouble we face now, is Obi-Wan's," Yoda said gravely. Facing the window, he stared out at the slowly darkening sky. His shoulders slumped under the weight of the burden now placed upon his shoulders and he slowly moved to his chair, sitting down gingerly. "Say more on this, I will not. When Master Jinn joins us, talk of this we will."

Master Halycon bowed and went out the door, hurrying down the hallway towards the stairs that would take him to the Jedi living quarters. He wondered why he had been asked to go when any of the others would have been just as suitable.

So absorbed in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice the dark figure hiding off to the right, the intense gaze staring into the semi-opened doors of the room. Turning, the figure faded away into the shadows, silently following after the Jedi Knight.

Mace studied him shrewdly, wishing not for the first time in his life that he could read Yoda's mind. It would certainly help him in this situation for he desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. What if their new worries were proven true? Was it wise to bring such an uncertain power into their midst without proper preparation?

Yoda looked at him, meeting his gaze evenly. It was clear that the old master knew what was in his thoughts and that he shared them. But Yoda made it clear that they had to face it head on. Avoiding the problem would not help them now. This was one time when he knew that action was required over discretion. They could ill afford to misstep when so much was at stake.

654321

"Well, I think I should introduce myself." He got up and sat down beside her, ignoring her slight jump. With a gentle, but firm touch, he removed her hand from the braid. "But first of all, this is a Padawan braid, not a toy. You should not play with it. It is a symbol of who you are, the level of training that you are at. And secondly, I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Master?" she repeated, staring at him in confusion. Almost instinctively, her hand went to play with the braid, but his knowing look stopped her. "I'm a slave? Your slave? Is that why you were so mad at me? I mean, him?"

"What? Oh, no. I am a Master of the Jedi arts. You are my student," he explained. Seeing the question in her eyes, he elaborated. "What that means is that I teach you how to use the Force. Like all other Force sensitive beings, you have been taken out of the world and brought here for training in the Jedi arts. As for the Living Force, it is energy that surrounds us and allows us to access it in ways that…how do I explain this"?

"Magic?" she tried to help him out. This time it was he who gave her the questioning look. "Uhm…magic is the ability to do stuff that other people can't, like lift stuff up into the air. Or hide a pimple and blow the power out of the neighborhood by accident. Or the one that really got me into trouble, restoring the soul of a vampire."

"What's a vampire?"

Willow looked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, askance. This was new-and unexpected. "You're kidding, right? I mean, everyone knows what vampires are."

"Not everybody," he corrected gently. "I do not. And please do not gape at me like that. It is impolite."

Blinking for a moment, she tilted her head and tried to think of something to say. Haltingly she spoke as she tried to recall anything Giles might have said to them when he explained what a vampire was. But it wasn't easy for it was also a part of the culture she had grown up in, though she knew how true the mythology of the vampire was.

"Mythologically speaking, a vampire is a creature of pure evil. But, as I have learned, they are not myths. Nor are they entirely evil, though they are creatures capable of immense darkness. They are demons, if you will. An unholy and unnatural creature that drinks blood to survive and cannot survive in the light of the day. They are immortal."

"Immortal? They live forever?" He shelved the reference about demons aside for the moment. Right now, he didn't think he could deal with information about another group of beings until he was sure he understood vampires.

"Not exactly, but close enough," she agreed before going on. "A Master vampire is extremely difficult to kill, fledglings are easier. Mostly, one has to stake them through the heart."

"And the difference between a Master Vampire and a Fledgling?" he asked, intrigued despite the revulsion that filled him at the thought of what she was describing to him.

The sharp rap on the door turned their attention towards it and he got up, opening it to see Master Halycon. "Is something wrong?" he asked, putting himself right in the line of sight of the Jedi Master. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of letting anyone look at his Padawan.

Even if it was a Master he had known and worked with for many years.

"Yes," Halycon said, giving up his attempts to see into the room with a good-natured sigh. Of the two, Qui-Gon had always been a taller and slightly more muscular man. "The Jedi Council has called a meeting in which all Jedi are to attend. They have asked me to bring you to them, since you did not see fit to present yourself."

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to run a frustrated hand over his face.

This was news he could do without. The last thing he needed right now was for the Council to stick their noses into his business before he was ready to present Willow to them.

And she was far from ready to meet them, especially in light of what she had revealed of her life. "I am in the middle of teaching my Padawan something in relation to our next mission. Can it not wait until we are ready?"

"The Council wishes to see you," he said firmly, though it was apologetic. "Yoda specifically told me to bring you. Not Obi-Wan."

Releasing a sigh, Qui-Gon nodded. "Very well. Give me a moment." Closing the door, he went into his room and pulled out a data pad. Walking over to the couch, he handed it to her, amused when her eyes lit up. "I take it that you know what this is."

"A hand held computer that stores all kinds of information and is also a way to keep your work organized," she guessed, looking back up at him. "Also called a palm pilot." Accepting it, she studied it intently. Now that it was in her hands, she could see that, while it was similar to a palm pilot, it was of a much more sophisticated design.

"We call it a data pad," he informed her. "But you are quite correct about the purpose behind it."

Flushing with happiness at his words, she looked back down at it. Though she wanted to keep a hold of it for it reminded her of home, she tried to hand it back to him. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked when he didn't accept it. She also felt that it would be best to concentrate on one of the matters before them.

"Study the Jedi Code first," he sat down and showed her how to work it. It didn't surprise him that she didn't need that much tutelage. There was a natural confidence towards her actions as she held it. "Once you have done that, I want you to study the members of the Jedi Council and the races they come from. I would not be far from mistaken if I were to guess that your home world only has humans on it, would I?"

"We usually call those who are not humans demons," she sheepishly said, restlessly shifting the data pad from hand to hand.

"That is the second time you have used that word. What does it mean?" he started to ask, and then stopped himself. "As much as I think I should press you, I really need to meet with the Council. They have a tendency to be rather uptight about their time."

"Yeah," she said, "I've got some experience with those kind of people."

"Really?" he asked, shaking himself once again. "Sorry. As fascinating as this is, I actually have to go."

"I'll be here when you get back," she shrugged. "It's not like I can go anywhere right now anyway."

Giving her a curious look, he rose to his feet. "If you have any questions, keep them in mind. I will be back as soon as they let me go. I do not think this will be a long meeting but I hesitate to say that with any authority. The kitchen is over there and the 'fresher…Willow, are you listening to me?"

"Hmmmm," she looked up, feeling a slightly irritated gaze resting upon her.

"That answers my question," he sighed. "I will be back soon. The kitchen is over there while the fresher is beside your room."

"Fresher? My room?"

"I told you that you were not a slave. As you are my Padawan, you are my responsibility. You have your own room," he walked over and opened the door to it. "And this is the fresher. Please, try not to use all the hot water this time. I do like to relax after my meetings with the Council. All right?"

Glancing in as he moved to the next door, she could see that it was very neat and sparsely decorated. It doesn't look all that appealing, she thought, nor very personal. But she didn't say it aloud, though she knew that her thoughts probably showed on her face. "All right," she agreed, still unsure about what the fresher was exactly.

Then it hit her.

The fresher had to be the bathroom. Eyes wide with panic, she tried to keep her panic down to a minimum. But it was hard when she realized that she would have to actually figure out how to use this body to relieve her more pressing needs.

She knew the basics of how the male human body worked, she had studied medical texts when young, but really, this was more than reading up on something. This was actually a new need that would become part of her daily routine, part of who she was. It was a frightening thought.

Oh, goddess, she started to hyperventilate as another vaguely horrifying thought occurred to her. What about showering? I don't think I can wash this body without looking _down_ _there_. What am I going to do? I can't not shower, after a few days, I'll stink something fierce. Not to mention, it would be rather uncomfortable.

But I can't wash myself, not _down_ _there_. I mean, this isn't even my body. I shouldn't be staring at someone else's body like that. Why am I thinking like this? I shouldn't even _be_ in this body.

A slight sting on her face snapped her mind to the present and she stared at him, hurt shining in the changeling eyes. "What was that for?" she asked, her hand rising to cover the spot.

"You were panicking and when one panics, slapping is usually the best way to restore calm. What is wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong?" she cracked, laughing slightly. "I'm stuck in some strange guy's body in a world I don't know a thing about. And, to top that little piece of wonder off, I don't even know this guy. But not knowing this guy doesn't really matter when you realize that I'm going to have to see it in a very naked light. Naked, as in WITHOUT CLOTHES ON."

Qui-Gon was torn between laughter and tears of frustration. Finally, he decided that humor was probably the best way to handle her 'problem', not that he would ever let her know. Right now, the last thing she needed was to feel as though he were mocking her. He had a feeling that she wouldn't take kindly to it, seeing as how she was dealing with a very stressful situation.

Still, it took effort to keep the smile off his face. "If it's any consolation, think about how Obi-Wan must feel being in your body. I'm sure that he feels the same way you do, just as confused and just as scared. He will not be offended if you do see him…in that light," Qui-Gon settled for those words. "He would know that it was not your fault this happened."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," she muttered, finally putting into words one of her fears.

"Master Jinn!" Halycon called through the door, getting tired of waiting for him to join him. He could feel, even if Qui-Gon chose to ignore it, the weight of the Council's impatience with them. It utterly amazed him that the other man could so easily ignore the strong feelings that permeated throughout the entire Jedi Temple. "The Council is waiting."

"All right," he sighed and rose. "We will talk about later, this I promise you."

Willow nodded, rubbing her cheek absently before turning her attention back to the data pad. If nothing else, it would keep her mind occupied and off of the reality of her physical condition.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace_.  
"_There is now ignorance, there is knowledge_.  
"_There is no passion, there is serenity_.  
"_There is no death, there is the Force_."

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever read," she muttered as the door opened and he walked out.

Though he had clearly heard her and knew what she was referring to, Qui-Gon thought it best to let it go for now. There were other things that she was going to read that would provoke that reaction. Why trouble her with them right now?

Besides, he had prolonged this meeting with the Council long enough. He needed to see what they wanted so that he could best prepare Willow for what was to come.

End, Part 4.

Author's Thanks:

TortureofPersephone, thanks. She did, in Joss' world.

DragonStar, that's what I was afraid of. But I was even more afraid that the confusion would be greater if I were to say something like "_Obi-Wan cleared her throat and brought their attention to her_," because we know that Obi-wan is a guy. So I'm glad that I can leave them in their 'proper' gender. As for the bathroom, I did address her side of things b/c I can easily see my own reaction to it. I'm not sure I'll do the same for him, though pms may come into play at some point. Poor Obi-Wan.

Unseen Moon, you didn't offend me. I was just joking. Sorry that I caused you to worry that it had. I would've written to you before but RL is a pain in the behind. I'm glad that your enjoying this story, I'm enjoying writing it.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, Willow and the Council. Boy, that's quite a thought, Yoda' reaction to her. He'd probably react to her behavior in affectionate dismay. He's probably never met anyone quite like her in all of his nearly 900 years-and there she is, trying to hug him. Do you think Mace would find it amusing? I think he'd be more likely to watch her suspiciously.

Nice to know that you won't mind the he/she part of it. It is so much easier to write b/c that's what I see in my head. Did that make any sense?

Village-Mystic, glad you did. Boy, that mini-Jack has gotten a life of his own, though I thought a lot of fans were upset by his continued existence. If my muse has anything to say about it, she may be doing more than just standing in for Obi. Poor kid. It's not just the Council that plans to have her do some studying and hard work…I hadn't thought about Obi not being from the GFFA (galaxy far, far away) and being from Earth. Interesting thought. I'm not sure what's going on with him there, though I know that he's gonna give a shot at being Willow for a while.

Woohoo! Giles involvement. Obi definitely will need Giles to stay close (though not like that, I'd hate for her to come home and find herself involved. Think of the discomfort to all of them, the angst. Oh, great. Back muse. Down muse. Good muse.). I like the thought of Willow with Giles, something to do with the fact that she admitted that she had a crush on him. As long as I enjoy it, it will keep coming, which is promising.

Amber Penglass, Thanks! Well, I'm finding my voice coming to me easier now that I've got a direction to go in. Does he? He is younger but he's also dealing with the loss of something he's had all his life-and he's got to deal with female hormones on top of it all. Man, I really don't know how I'm gonna handle him if Will has her period while he's in her body. (Which is a distinct possibility.)

Banner, one of my worries was how to make everyone act realistically to the situation without going overboard, I'm glad that it works out. Faith, I think, is the only one who would speak up the way she did. IMHO, Buffy probably still feels guilty for thinking that Willow was the one who was killing those people after returning from England, so I don't think she would say anything. Yup, our Willow fell pretty far and will be tempted to fall again. But Qui-Gon will be there for her, he's gonna be a mentor and teacher to her, as will others.

If you don't mind my asking a question, have you reviewed any of my other stories? Your name sounds familiar.


	5. All of This is Giving Me a Headache

654321

Angel ducked but was unable to avoid the blow that sent him to the ground, jerking his head away from the elbow aiming for it. He was not so lucky as to avoid the attack that tore into his knee. Rolling to the side to avoid being beheaded, he grasped the stake and jabbed the vampire quickly.

Fred approached and held out her hand, he accepted gratefully. His arm slung over her shoulder, they swayed as they unsteadily walked towards the deserted building. "Charles," Fred called out. "You okay?"

The door opened and Gunn emerged, a book held tightly in hand. "No problem…what happened?" he asked, immediately grabbing Angel's other arm and slinging it over his neck. Together, they made their way to the waiting car and drove off, leaving the mausoleum behind them.

"What happened?" Wesley asked, keeping one eye on the road and his other one on Gunn who was standing on the seat, precariously balanced, his weapon at the ready. "You seemed to be off your game tonight. Did the events in Sunnydale affect you?" It had been a fear they'd had when they heard what was going to happen and they tried to take every precaution. Still, something might've escaped their attention.

"In a way. Willow's gone," he started to say.

"But I thought that she was tied to you due to the soul restoration ritual? That she couldn't die as long as you lived because there must a continuous connection between caster and spelled? Until she has a child, she is immortal?" Fred pointed out, dressing his wound. "Wasn't that a condition on the curse? So that they would always be able to tell the state of your soul and the strength of the spell?"

"True," he winced in agreement, glancing down at the injury. It didn't look that great and the one on his arm worried him. He didn't waste time scolding himself for the wounds, though he felt slightly idiotic that they'd gotten past him. Closing his eyes, he focused on their discussion, though the next statement brought pain of another kind to him. "That is what Ms. Calender's uncle hinted at anyway. She isn't dead, not yet anyway."

"Red's dying?" Gunn asked, sitting down once he was reassured that they were not being followed.

Angel inhaled deeply, then let it out in a swift exhalation, though he had no need for it. There was something comforting about it. "No, that isn't what I meant. I don't feel like she is dying. All I know is that her soul is far from my own. Her body is strong but someone else-someone human," he hurriedly added, "is there."

"But how is that possible? I thought only demons and ghosts could possess a body." Fred finished his knee before wrapping the cut on his arm. "Pretty good job, if I do say so myself-which I did-not that it matters. You'll be fine in the morning."

"Don't be so down on yourself, Fred. Just because the broody one doesn't need it doesn't mean he shouldn't have it." A flash of light momentarily filled the car and Cordelia appeared. "Do keep your eyes on the road. We can't afford anther screw-up helping the Beast out."

"Cordelia," Wesley greeted. "Screw-up?"

"With Willow," she shrugged.

"Meaning?" Gunn pressed.

"How should I know that? Ascension doesn't make me all knowing, just more me. Besides, if I were to spend more of my time saving your butts, nothing would ever be learned by you. Or something like," she said. Turning around, she fixed Angel with a pained look. "Connor says hi. Or the two year old equivalent of it."

Momentarily, pain pinched the handsome face before it relaxed into his version of a small smile. "Thanks, Cordy." He was more grateful to her for her swift intervention when Holtz tried to take his son than he could express-and she knew it.

"I'm keeping a tally, Angel," she warned him, a smug look on her face. She recognized the look on his face, that deer in the headlights look that showed he feared what her price would be. "And when he hits those uncomfortable teen-age years, I will find myself repaid as you will have to deal with him."

654321

"The Force is difficult to explain, though there are many theories. The easiest on is that the Force is all about us. It is energy that lifts and surrounds us, binding all living things together. Only some beings are born with the ability to feel it, to attune themselves to its subtle fluctuations. We do this, we allow the Force to work inside to change us so that they may better influence the lives of others unselfishly," he explained after some thought.

'Magic," Xander said. "Sounds like what we call magic."

Obi-Wan shook his head, on easier ground now that he was dealing with something he knew. Magic was something he was vaguely familiar with, having heard the term once. Many had tried to apply it to the Jedi, but when he'd asked Master Yoda about it, he'd corrected him. He had told him that they were two different disciplines of thought and ideology.

And that while the practitioner of magic may pass on in time, the Force does not for it not carried by one person, it is everything. It is deeper and more powerful than the source one would be able to carry within themselves-no matter how strong they were.

Though he had not understood then, he was beginning to understand now. "I wish that it was as easy to explain as saying magic. But the Force is more than that. It is a way of life. Once you start down the path, it is one that must not stray form. To stray from the disciplined life leads to the Dark Side, a side one cannot return from. It forever dominates your life."

"Ain't that the truth," Faith muttered bitterly. 'But I beg to disagree. Though hard, one **can** return from the Dark Side."

"I have never heard of such a thing," he said, then went on quickly. "But that does not mean that it is not true. My teacher lost someone he cared very deeply for and skirted along the edge of dark and light. At one point, he informed me that he nearly fell in. With the help of another teacher of the Jedi arts, a Master Mace Windu, and the love of his friend reaching out to him, we were able to pull him back to us. Master Giles," he started to say, slipping into the term he was most comfortable with.

"Giles," he corrected.

"Sorry, Giles," he cleared his throat to move the tightness within aside. It felt odd to say his name alone, with no title attached. Somehow, it felt disrespectful towards the man. "I have felt the touch of the Force within me before. What just happened to me for I have never experienced anything like it before? And will it happen again?"

"I don't know for sure. Though I hesitate to guess, I believe that it was a residual touch of Willow's power. Or maybe she…" he paused, intently searching his eyes, making sure that Obi-Wan felt the import of what he had to say. Once he recognized the clarity of them, that he understood the significance of he had to tell him, he continued. "And I would not be surprised if it does occur again. Stronger next time."

"Stronger?" he repeated, voice slightly high pitched. _I know I'm not going to like hearing this_, he thought.

"Oh, yes," he confirmed. "The body you inhabit now is a strong mage. What I would classify as part witch and part Wicca."

"Oh," he leaned back against the hard bench, head hitting his knees. Though he didn't know for sure what the words mean, he felt breathless with shock and fear. _I knew I wasn't going to like it_, he snarked.

"Don't worry," Giles advised, "I'll be right here with you the whole time."

"Hate to break up this party but what are we going to tell Angel?" Buffy asked, glancing up from a study of the road sign. "They are expecting all of us to help them with this little battle of theirs in LA."

"That's right. Willow's supposed to support us magically," Faith exclaimed, slapping her head. "What with the law firm helping them out, Angel asked us to help. He decided that more honorable back-up was needed."

"Giles, could you fill in that gap?" Buffy asked, looking down at Will…Obi's bowed head. _And doesn't that just sound wrong_, she thought with a twist of her lips.

His head shook. "I'm afraid not. While I can teach and support Willow, magically speaking, I am not her equal. Obi-Wan, how powerful are you when it comes to using the Force?"

"I am no judge of my own abilities," he started to say. "To try to do so would be a prideful thing, not becoming of a Jedi. What does it matter how strong I am in the Force anyway? The Force does not exist in here."

"Never mind the Force, Obi-Wan," Giles snapped, somewhat irritated. He was trying to be sympathetic but there was only so far it would go. "You have access to Willow's powers. Powers, I might add, come from within. Whatever this Force is, you have said that it is energy that surrounds you. But I sense that it is also within you."

"I was born aware of the Force."

"I heard your explanation the first time. What I speak of is more than a simple awareness of its presence. What you possess is a kernel of power, separate and alone from your Force. If you had been born outside the reach of it, you could easily pass as a mage."

Giles paused, once more allowing his words to sink in. "How strong are you in the Force?"

More than a little aware that lives were at stake and rested on his only to thin shoulders, Obi-Wan felt suffocated by the pressure. _Master_, he started to cry out, then stopped his plea right there.

His Master was not there in his mind anymore. He could no longer offer any guidance to him. For the first time he could remember, he was truly alone to make a decision for himself.

_Okay_, he snapped at himself, _no more pitying yourself about this. What has been done cannot and will not be undone by dwelling on it. Now is the time to deal with it, face it head on. Time to do what my Master is always counseling me to do. Live in the moment and enjoy the adventure_.

Determination firing his heart, he looked straight at Giles. "As I have said, I do not believe that I am a true judge of my own abilities. Having reiterated that, I have served the Force faithfully on many missions. I am an open conduit to its influence and learned to allow it to work through me."

"A conduit," Giles breathed in relief, his suspicions confirmed. "That would explain a few things."

"Such as?"

"Why Willow's magic didn't kill you instantly," he informed them calmly. "You are more like a Druid, for you do not concentrate on gathering power to release and change something externally. What you seem to do is listen for the connections that exist within all living forms no matter the time and spaces that separate you. The Force works on you internally, making you a better person to influence the world.

"Willow was concentrating on gathering power to release it to help restore the balance that was broken. Her spells to gather that power had not been sealed shut once she had released them, thus completing her mission. Therefore, the power was still coming to you. When I guided you out of the power, I helped you seal the spell. Together, we closed it.

"As you have trained your whole life to be a conduit, your soul reacted to the influx of power normally, thinking of it as the Force. It compartmentalized what it could until finally the flow became too much because it could not leave naturally. It had nowhere to disperse to because it was being gathered for use. Familiar boundaries that it has always dealt with," he said.

"Giles, spare us the vagueness."

Glaring at Buffy for the interruption, he shook off his irritation and got right to the point he was trying to make. "It didn't kill you because you had been treating it as though it was the Force. But, unlike the Force, witchcraft needs to be sealed shut once the spell is completed. Otherwise, the power continues to gather, waiting to be used by the caster."

"I see," Obi-Wan nodded, truly understanding what he heard. It seemed vaguely familiar to him, almost as if he'd heard it before.

"You do?" Three voices exclaimed, shocked by the admission.

"Yes," he replied, somewhat offended by their disbelief. "The Force is not merely a tool, as your magic seems to be. It is the Force, and the Force alone, that decides how and when it is to be used. Both disciplines need to exercise control, which is something that I've been learning all my life."

"Exactly," Giles agreed, relieved that Obi-Wan had quickly grasped his explanation. Grasped it and understood it. It was a relief for he was not sure he could explain it any better. "Come, we will meditate so that I may determine what roots of magic you can access right now. Afterwards, we shall discuss the battle we're going to."

"Does anyone object if I give Angel a warning call?" Faith asked, not really caring at that point. Looking at her sister slayer, though, she noted the approving look she was given.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Robin groaned, opening his eyes a little bit. The dim light inside the bus hurt his eyes and they snapped shut again.

"Try a demon," Faith advised, before dialing a familiar number. But she sent him a warm smile, trying to take the sting from her terse reply. He nodded, relaxing once more into sleep.

654321

"Sorceress?"

"Yes?" A languid voice answered the timorous questioner.

"What are you doing?"

"Reliving my boredom, of course. This world has grown dreadfully dull and uninteresting," she laughingly replied. "I cannot quite find anyone to…help me out, so I have sought my own fun."

"I see," a quiver of fear in the answer as the worshipper knelt before the regal beauty.

"Do you object to that which I have done? After all, they started it when they began to mess with powers that are not their own."

"Of course not," the stammered reply came with groveling. "I would not be so unwise as to challenge you, great lady."

"Send me my eldest children," she waved dismissively, turning back to contemplate this world. This place called Earth with its strange and wondrous powers and mighty warriors beckoned to her in a way no other world had.

At first, it had been mere curiosity that had caused her to send her eldest son there. Now, it was something more. It would be quite a challenge to subdue it and bring it to its knees.

Just the sort of challenge she enjoyed.

End, part 5.

Author's Note: As you have no doubt noticed, Cordelia is still ascended and has a much more active role than in the show. Remember the episode where she had the visions that acted upon her? Well, she ascended then, in my version of the world. This ties into something that I've had stirring in the back of my mind in relation to the GFFA.

And, as I didn't want to mess with rebel Connor and his "tiff" with his dad, she rescued him. Therefore Angel was buried in the ocean by Holtz and rescued by Wesley thus ending their feud. Jasmine never existed (never could quite figure out what she was up to) and the Beast is someone else entirely, so Angel never went Angelus.

The Sorceress is based on a character from a series of books.

Author's Thanks:

DragonStar: I love writing her babbling, it comes rather easily to me sometimes. She has her magic and it will cause a whole world of trouble with the Force. I've decided that the Force is different from the magic she has known all her life. Trying to explain that is a little difficult b/c the explanation for what the Force is seems to have changed in the recent movies-esp. in Phantom Menace. (Midiclorians. Ugh, not sure I want to mess with that concept at all.)

Me: Thank you. Oh, the Jedi Council's meeting with Qui is going to happen in the next chapter. So, did this chapter satisfy some of your Obi curiosity?

Village Mystic: Welcome! And I'm glad.

Damia: Qui does have a sense of humor that is so needed here. But I hope he also has an edge. I'm almost afraid to have Willow meet up with him. For me, I always thought that Willow was more bi than anything. Most of the people she fell deeply for were males. Tara is really the only female I ever saw her attracted to. Sorry but I just cannot stand Kennedy. As for Fred, I see that as more a meeting of minds than two people attracted to each other.

Bob the Almighty: Thanks. I don't think it has either-and so am I.

Unseen Moon: Thank you. That chapter was fun to write. One of the easiest ones I've written so far.

Amber Penglass: Are you back yet? I'd really hate to think that I killed anyone permanently. _laughs_ Ignore it? Yeah, perhaps I should. I really wouldn't know how to handle a guy handling the newness of a period.

Max: Thanks. I'm going to try alternating chapters, have one in the GFFA and one in the BtVS 'verse. Hopefully that works out, though there might be some bleeding of the two into each other.


	6. In Which We Get Exposition, pt 1

When Qui-Gon and Master Halycon entered the room, he was surprised to find every single Jedi and those trained in the Temple waiting for them. _May be this has nothing to do with Willow at all_, he thought hopefully. _After all, what could be the harm in her appearance, dangerous though I felt her to be, that would cause all of this alarm_?

_No_, he thought, _something else must have occurred_._ But if that is the case, why not allow Willow in on this conversation_? _They must know that she is here, why not give her the chance to speak and help us out? Then again, is letting her talk about what she knows a good thing? What do we know of vampires and other beings such as they? Would it be a wise thing to speak of their existence when we have our own dangers to face_?

Vaguely discomfited by his thoughts, he glanced about the room. He noticed that his old Master was there, standing in the back of the room, a faintly bored look on his aristocratic face. Master Dooku inclined his head, as both an acknowledgement of him and a scolding. Qui-Gon easily read the look in his eyes, _what have you done now_? The words screamed at him and he turned away, somewhat shamed.

From there he met the knowing gaze of Master Yoda and bowed, waiting for the venerable old Master to let him know what he was supposed to do. He prepared himself for the inevitable lecture from Mace, while hoping that Yoda would forestall it. The answer was not long in coming; for all that he had kept them waiting.

"Tell us of Obi-Wan, you should."

"Yes, Master Yoda," he said, resigned to the inevitable. In the back of his mind, he smacked himself for the hope that it had something to do with a danger elsewhere in their world. He'd known it was foolishness, yet he couldn't help but wish that it had not proven so false.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "I returned to our quarters earlier today, intent on making reparations with my Padawan after I discovered his motivations for going behind my back. When I entered, I found him standing on the balcony, staring off into the city. Or rather, the young man that appeared to be him."

"Appeared, Master Jinn?" the question came, though the questioner already knew the answer. For it apparent from the moment the Master had stepped into the room that it was indeed the Padawan the trouble was centered about.

Nodding at Mace, he continued calmly. "My Padawan has switched bodies with a young woman named Willow Rosenberg."

The room exploded with loud protests of the impossibility of such things. To speak of such manipulations of the Force's will was not in the ability of any of the Jedi. It was not within any of them to desire to do so. And the Sith were extinct, they had been for a thousand years. This went on for a while until a voice cut into the din with unmistakable, iron authority. "Silent we will be until explained all, Master Jinn has."

"There really isn't much left to tell for all that transpired between us once I knew the truth. I learned little else of who she was for we spoke of other things that seemed to be more important to our situation. Yet this much I do know of her, she possesses powerful abilities outside of the Force."

"How can you speak so certainly of this?" Shaak Ti asked, leaning forward to better hear the answer. "Did she speak of this to you? Reveal it in some indisputable fashion that made it clear to your perception that she was not making a joke of you for the sake of our enemies?"

Resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck, he answered with a restrained smile. "I speak so certainly, Master Ti, because I have felt the power of them myself. When I realized that something was wrong, I attempted to see what was bothering who I thought was Obi-Wan. The shields around her mind are very strong. They struck back at me with such strength; I thought they would kill me. Instantly, when she realized what was happening to me, she repaired the damage wrought to me with a few words and a light touch. Believe me, honored Masters; I do not speak of her abilities lightly. Nor do I imagine them to be more than they are. Wherever she comes from, Willow Rosenberg is powerful in ways that we are not."

"Kill you?" Dooku scoffed, staring across the room at him. The way he stood, his arms crossed over his chest, spoke volumes of the disdain he felt. His dark eyes seemed to bore holes into Qui-Gon and he watched as his old Padawan struggled to keep the calm look on his face. "Surely you are just exaggerating this girl's strength."

"I only wish I was, Master Dooku," he replied, an iron calm to his voice. The sharp, flinty look in his eye was new as he trained them on him. He could tell that his old Master was not impressed. In fact, if anything, his look had changed the one of boredom to amusement.

_This was the reason I never liked and rarely saw my old Master_, he thought as he waited in silence for the next comment._ He always saw fit to denigrate my intuition. After I learned that he would never listen, I rarely wasted my time speaking up_. He remembered that he had resolved to work and learn from him, but that he was not required to like him.

And he had known that he would never be able to think of Master Dooku as a father. The cold, aristocrat and he had never truly united as family.

"Bring Miss Rosenberg to us in the High Jedi Council Chamber in three hours time. We will examine her in depth there. While we await you, I am asking that those with Padawans take them away from the Temple. Remove them to a safe distance. If possible, evacuate Coruscant. Those who do not have a mission or sit on the Council, take the Younglings to safety. This girl is an unknown threat to us and I do not wish to expose them to further danger."

"Master Windu," he protested fiercely as all around him the Jedi became active, they paused and waited for the response. Curiosity tingled their nerves as they tried to feel the direction Master Windu's answer would take. "She's just a confused and scared child, taken from her home without any understanding of why or how it happened. She doesn't need this along with everything else she's dealing with. Where she comes from, she knows nothing of the Force, though they have something similar to it."

"Not your Padawan, Rosenberg is."

"Doesn't matter, Master Yoda," he stubbornly said. "She is in my Padawan's body. This makes her my responsibility."

"Master Jinn, our precautions in this are wise. It does matter that she is not your Padawan. There is no bond between you that should compel you to ignore that which you know is right. This Willow Rosenberg is unknown to us," Mace refuted. "You have spoken of a great power that protects her. You specifically mentioned that you thought it would kill you. She may be a threat to us from the Dark Side hidden in innocent form. Bring her before us, you will."

Dooku spoke up, unexpectedly siding with the Council's decision. "Do not defy them in this, my old Padawan. This girl could have a severe impact on our world that the Force does not intend. That it cannot alter or avoid. Let her be examined for the good of all."

"She's just a child!" he reiterated.

"I have no doubt that she is," he smoothly replied. "But what is one life compared to the safety of the entire universe? To the lives of all those we have sworn to serve? Is this child more important than the infinite number of beings who depend upon us for their very safety?"

Bowing his head, Qui-Gon hid the flush of resentment that colored it. Though he knew that he was right about this, he could not deny that there was truth in his old Master's words.

And he didn't like how they made him feel as though he was betraying Willow; for all that he did not really know her.

"I will bring her to see you in the Jedi Council Room as requested." Sharply bowing to them, he turned and left the room, needing to clear his mind from the slowly building fury within him.

"That could've gone better," Mace said, looking at Dooku in accusation. For all his understanding of why the man had acted as he had, there had to have been another way to handle it.

He returned his friend's look blandly, though the air between them was charged with hostility. Though they were friends, in recent years, that friendship had been frayed by their differing opinions about what, exactly, they as Jedi should really be doing.

"Do not be so naïve, Master Windu," he tsked him. "There is no other way it could've happened when dealing with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Even when he was a Padawan, he had an unfortunate tendency to defend any pathetic creature who might cross his path. He never listened to the advice of those who knew better, though I did try to teach him to be more cautious of those around him."

"What did Master Jinn mean," Padawan Offee leaned over and whispered to her Master, "abilities outside of the Force? There cannot be such a thing, can there?"

"Padawans should not speak without being given permission to do so," Dooku coldly said before Master Unduli could answer the whispered question, moving out of the corner. Though he doubted Jinn's word, he was curious about this girl. In the back of his mind, he thought that he would go see her for himself and see what all the fuss was about.

Master Unduli's eyes narrowed as her Padawan flushed at the rebuke. In a precise and controlled voice, she spoke coolly. "That is your opinion and not one shared by myself, Master Dooku."

"Obviously," he sneered. "With you as an example of proper Jedi behavior, it is a wonder your Padawan has not caused an incident."

"And with you as a Master, it is a wonder that Master Jinn has not become one of the Lost Nineteen."

Yoda raped his gimer stick against the tile ground. "Among enemies, we are not. Bicker as children amongst ourselves, a mistake that is. Wastes energy better spent elsewhere. A good question Padawan Offee has asked. Waited to be called upon to speak, she should have. Question has been asked, so an answer will be given. All should hear what little is known of powers outside our understanding of life."

"I apologize for my words," Dooku said, flushing. His eyes hardened, feeling stung by the gentle rebuke, though Yoda had backed him up.

"As do I, Master Dooku" Master Unduli said, genuinely apologetic. Her head bowed momentarily in shame, then she looked up. "Do forgive me for my behavior, Masters."

"Forgotten, it is." Yoda said, ending their silent battle of wills firmly.

Once Dooku had moved back into the corner, Yoda made his way slowly to the center of the room. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift back a few centuries, back to when he, himself, was a Padawan. When he had secured the memory he wanted, he opened his eyes and looked about.

Clearing his throat, he focused on them. "Powers outside the Force, exist they do. Lesson I once had, back when a Padawan I was. New, things were. War had ended and Republic had been born. Untried and unready for acceptance and burden of leadership, we were. To do our duty, the Jedi Masters were resolved. Feet of many Masters, did I learn…"

(Fade into the past.)

"_Padawan Yoda, you are late." The wizened, scarred body of the teacher moved aside, letting the flustered youth pass him. The half circle of white hair barely moved as he shook his head at the tittering class._

_The young Padawan_ _sat down beside his friend, head bent in shame as his ears twitched nervously. "Sorry for my tardiness, I am. No excuse have I for it."_

_Master J'Z'Tzu sighed and moved away, resolved to talk to Yoda about this little habit of his. There could be no more indulging him. He could clearly see the water stains on the bottom of his robe. No doubt he was rescuing some helpless animal from the fountains._

_That had to stop._

_Taking up the lecture where he left off when Yoda had entered, "The universe is a large and ever expanding place. Even as we speak, new worlds are being born. Within it are many different life forms, each unique and distinct in their own ways. Not all of them possess the Force as that which guards and guides their lives."_

_A hand shot up and waited, somewhat impatiently to be called on. "How is that possible, if the Force is within all things? If it is the past, the present, and the future, how do they live? To not have the Force, wouldn't that mean that there is no life?"_

"_Excellent question, Padawan E'Cochan. Life exists within these spheres even without the Force for reasons that we know nothing of. It is not given that we learn all things at once. In the Force, we are but infants, ever learning and growing in understanding and knowledge."_

_He paused, looking at the students earnestly. "This is not to say that you will not learn of them. In fact, I foresee more than a few of you will experience this first hand-and be left forever changed by the experience. Changed in ways both good-and bad, for all things are a kind of double edged sword."_

_At this, he let his gaze focus on Yoda to the exclusion of all else. Something almost imperceptible changed in his expression. "Yes," he almost whispered the words that Yoda barely heard, "I foresee much in your future that speaks of changes."_

_Yoda met his gaze curiously, puzzled by the flashes of emotion clouding the eyes of his favoriteteacher. His ears twitched, hearing the words and drooped in puzzled thought._

"_As children of the Force," the Master continued after a moment, coming back to himself suddenly, "We should not fear this coming. We should embrace all life forms, no matter how unusual to us they may appear. It is not our way to say that the way another lives is wrong."_

"_But what of the Sith? Did the Jedi not fight a war with them? A war in which they were destroyed?"_

"_Perceptive question, young one," he congratulated Padawan Precolash. "And you have a point. The Sith have a right to live as much as anyone, we do not deny that. It was their way of life that we object to for it is wrong in that it does not heal. It did not seek to encourage growth. Rather, they sought to tear down and destroy that which is good, that which is beautiful. They were killers who seek to grasp power for their own purposes. They served only themselves and their own pleasures. They dealt in complete absolutes."_

"_But don't we? Isn't that what the Jedi Code does?" Padawan Shavlin asked, his head cocked to the side. The thin, blondish brown braid swung for a moment before subsiding._

"_You are right to say that Jedi Code is an absolute teaching. But there is a reason for its certainty that will be discussed later. Yet, I will tell you this, we follow the Code's mandates because we have great powers. Powers which can easily corrupt a person if they are not wary of them. If they are not mindful of the dangers they present to one's very soul. The Force is not a tool and should never be treated as such. Nor should one think that they are able to control the Force's currents. The Jedi Code is more than just a guide for our lives. It is to help strip us of pride and anything that is unworthy of a servant of the Force."_

_The tone in his voice let them know that this part of the discussion was at an end. He would speak no further of the Jedi Code and the Sith._

_Yoda pondered the teacher's words, letting his attention slide even as the lesson continued, speaking of something he used to find interesting. Somehow, he knew that there was something more to the battle with the Sith and the Code's creation than what he heard._

_Somehow, he knew that he would not learn the truth in further lessons. It puzzled him, this feeling that there would be an inconsistency in his Jedi learning. Though he did not doubt his Masters wisdom, he doubted the motivations behind his words._

(End of Flashback.)

"And?" Master Plo-Koon pressed after a time when Yoda fell into a contemplative silence. Like all the others in the room, he was entranced by the story that Yoda shared with them. For the Master Jedi rarely spoke of the past for to him it was still alive within his heart and soul.

This was a rare glimpse into a piece of the living past. A past that was all the more alluring for it was not trapped on a holoscreen or in a holocube but told with all the longing and love of one who had lived it.

"That is all I will teach. Nothing more do I have to share. Nothing more was learned that day about powers existing beyond the Force. See this girl alone, I must," Yoda stated.

End, Part 6.

Author's Note: Sorry if the reasoning behind the Jedi Code was strange. But I had to give them a reason for the rather ridiculous make-up of the Jedi Code but have there be a hint of mystery about it that Yoda picked up on. I can't help but think that the Code was being modified in some way over time. I made up a few characters.

Oh, and to those who are GFFA knowing, yes, I fudged up Padawan Offee's age. But she's the only Padawan I know by name other than Obi and Anakin in the general timeline.

Author's Thanks:

YokoZodiac: Thank you.

Damia: He does have the advantage, which is a great benefit for Willow. She will need him to fill the same capacity that Giles does. But…

SPOILER ALERT…

Are you ready for it? If not, skip to the next paragraph. Mace is going to play an important part in her education, as will other Jedi Masters. I think his no nonsense, take care of the future and the present approach will be more of a help to her at times than Qui-Gon's live in the now approach.

As for Will's sexuality, I think Alyson said she was bi. And if the actress said it, I'm not going to contradict her. But I don't think either of them are going to be paired off with anyone just b/c of the angst factor when they must part-as we know they must in the end. Unless my muse has other ideas, then who knows? My muse tends to have a very mean sense of humor at times.

Jedi-Princess: Qui-Gon has no idea what a handful really is, does he? And this is all **before** her darker side shows up. I love Willow babble. You know, if you think about it, Giles is a kind of Master. His capacity as Buffy's watcher is about the same thing as what Qui-Gon does.

Yeah, I was worried about how that might work out. I went back and added more to explain it. Basically, Ms. Calender's uncle whatsisface mentioned that he was there b/c their wise woman could feel that Angel's soul was weakening and he wanted to know what the heck was going on. That's the first time we got any indication that they were keeping an eye on him.

So, I figured that this must mean that there's some kind of connection between those involved in the spell. Ergo, Willow is connected to Angel b/c she performed the spell. Now, she isn't part of a tribe like the Gypsies, so she carries that weight alone. Kinda gives new meaning to her whole going evil thing, doesn't it?

Next chapter in the GFFA has the two meeting. Hopefully, it won't disappoint anyone. And Mace will get a chance at her-which he is just itching to do. He doesn't even know her and distrusts her just on principle. Thanks. As for updates, well, there's this one. _lol_ And as soon as I edit and make sure the other chapter makes sense, it will be posted as well.

TortureofPersephone: Not a problem. This story has finally started to come into its voice, which is a relief for me. Hopefully, their meeting doesn't disappoint. _crosses fingers_

Serenity: I'm glad. Thank you for reviewing.

Max: Thanks and welcome. _smiles_ Yeah, but figuring out which ones to start him on is a little tricky. He is training as a Jedi, therefore used to dealing with the power and alot of what she can do, he can do. Levitation, some form of mind control. Yet, while his powers are similar, they are not the same. So, I have to figure out where to start and go from there.

That's a good idea, though I didn't think his physical body was any stronger than hers would be pre-TPM. See, the image I see of Obi in TPM is of a warrior with more martial arts strength and build, which is the impression I got of Willow's fighting style in "_Two to Go_". Plus, I got the feeling that they all participated in the Slayer Boot Camp b/c of the ultra vamps. Of course, I don't have a very discerning eye when it comes to fighters and seeing their styles.

Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

wordoftruthhunter26: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Oh, I wouldn't worry so much about the sorceress. I only borrowed her for one reason. In fact…

SPOILER ALERT:

Are you ready?

Are you absolutely sure?

Okay. You were warned. _lol_ Well, one could say that their victory over her is the same as their victory over Sweet in "_Once More With Feeling_". She's more the enemy of Wolfram and Hart. They irked her one to many times and she just decided to get a little payback, though she's not going to say that to just anyone.


	7. So, What Do We Do Now?

Leaving Obi-Wan's mind had been difficult but not impossible. Uniting as one, he had been able to explore the possible resources within and found them to be immense. Whatever else this Obi-Wan was, he certainly possessed the power of a great controller of potent reserves.

There was deeper understanding of power and its risks, as well as the benefits behind using them. Far deeper than anyone he'd ever met. Obi-Wan more than knew that the power was not a tool, it was a partner. He believed it with all he was. They would need that belief in the coming days.

"Will you be all right? I need to talk to Buffy," he asked. A part of him worried about leaving him alone for a bit after what they had just done. It walked the fine line of their world's power and Obi-Wan's own, which was slightly dangerous.

Seeing the redhead nod, he stood and made his way towards the front were they were waiting. Xander moved to the side, letting him sit between him and a barely alert Robin, for all that his eyes were focused.

"Well?" Faith asked, not wanting to waste time. If they had to get someone else-or several someones-to fill in the gap, it was best to know now.

"Possible," he replied, glancing at Robin. "How's the head?"

"I'll live," Robin winced, glancing back at the redhead sitting quietly on the bus' floor. She seemed to be ignorant of their talk, deep in the throes of meditation.

Yet she had played a vital role in the final battle. The exclusion of her in this conversation bothered him, so he asked. Plus, there was something off about her that he felt. "What's going on with Willow? Shouldn't she be here with us?"

"I am afraid that we've developed a little problem with her."

"Problem?" he asked Giles, somewhat apprehensively. The last time she had a '_little problem_', the whole world almost suffered from it. Sunnydale itself still showed the signs of the prelude, though it was thought to have been an earthquake.

"Don't worry. It's not like that at all. We'll tell you in LA. This story should only be told once. Though, I fear that its being already told is one time to many. When dealing with problems of time, one can never determine the ultimate consequences of alterations that occur in the temporal stream." Giles sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch his nose.

Not for the first time did he wish that he'd been able to ask the Coven to come down and help them out. This whole situation was like nothing he'd been trained to handle. Though, to be honest, how did one prepare for two lives to be switched so completely, one couldn't tell how it happened. Or how to reverse it.

But they had decided that too much magic would prove to be more dangerous than helpful. Not just to Willow herself but to the direction the spell would take. Seeing the blank confusion on some faces, he sighed and decided it would be wise to change the subject for a time. "Damages to us?"

"Minor injuries to Robin and Anya," Xander smiled understandingly at her when she glanced back at them. "We lost a few Slayers near the end. Right now, I only know of three, Chao-Ahn, Kennedy, and Amanda. Kennedy is the only one I know how it happened. I had a pretty good view of it. She tried to save Andrew from one of the Turok-Han he was fighting. Unfortunately, she did not see the armed demon. They were both shot."

Each bowed their heads in memory of their fallen comrades. Each had their own unique memory of them flash before their eyes. Each had a feeling of deep loss and sorrow.

The pain and regret-and the feeling of joy-at surviving the fight was reflected in Buffy and Faith's eyes.

In the background, Obi-Wan closed his ears to their words, shaking his head at his disgraceful behavior. He hadn't meant to listen in on them-at least, that's what he tried to convince himself of, but knew that wasn't the truth.

He had worried that the conversation had to do with him. That they were talking about what to do with him and didn't want him to know. He had feared that they were just going to drop him off somewhere to fend for himself.

Now that he knew the truth, shame filled him at his thoughts.

They were mourning fallen comrades. Bowing his head, he offered up a silent blessing he had heard on one of the missions he and his Master had been on years ago. Hauntingly beautiful, it had stayed with him and was something he often used to comfort those who had lost loved ones.

All his life he had been taught that there was no true death. Yet, it wasn't as simple as that as he had discovered. He had learned many things once he'd started to travel the wider world. It was like his Master said, not everyone has the Force as a comfort. Those that don't feel a deep sorrow, an almost unquenchable sorrow, when they are bereaved.

The Jedi should never make light of death for there was nothing painless about it. They owed it to those they served and protected to honor them, to comfort them in their loss.

Faith cleared her throat. "What about, you know," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "The spell?"

"We won't know what Angel needs until we arrive," Giles reminded her. "And while I believe that it is possible, I hesitate to say more until we've actually attempted some basic things."

"Not that one," she crossly said. "The Spell?" This time, she emphasized the word _spell_.

Buffy slapped her head, catching onto what Faith was referring to. How could they have forgotten The Spell? "The Restoration Ritual, Giles. How will this change affect Angel's soul?"

All their eyes went instantly to the meditating redhead. Feeling it, Obi-Wan glanced up. "What?" he asked, noting the intensity in their eyes.

"How do you feel?" Giles asked, an odd amount of passionate strength in his voice. "Any odd feelings? A desire to spill innocent blood? Do you feel angrier than you've ever felt? Lusty? Want to get vengeance for no reason at all? Do you feel the need to get out and kill something just because you can?"

His mouth worked desperately for a moment, trying to formulate words to answer the strange questions. Trying to understand the logic behind the queries. "Can't say that I do," he finally found the voice to answer the questions, he still wasn't sure what the purpose behind them was. "Should I?" he asked curiously.

"NO!"

The word exploded from the group. Obi-Wan jumped back, eyes wide in fright as they stared at them. What was going on?

Giles cleared his throat, looking more at ease. "I apologize for startling you. It is a very good thing that you don't feel any of those things. But I had to ask you those questions in order to check, something out that relates to one of the spells Willow did. We needed to find out if it was still in place. Your answers relieve our mind."

"And did you?"

"I believe that we have," he hesitated, then made a decision. "Though there is only one way to be sure. I need you to trust me and do something. However I cannot tell you why right now. Do you think that you can do that?"

Still uncertain about what he should do, he thought about his choices, realizing something. He had little options in this matter but to trust them. And, for all their weird manner, they seemed to be nice people. They had been kind to him and were willing to help him out.

If that meant taking a leap of faith, he could do that. Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly.

"Good." He contemplated his hands for a moment trying to remember how to do this. This would be trickier than joint meditation or spell casting. One misstep could cost Obi-Wan his mind.

And inadvertently release Angelus.

Anya picked up on his dilemma and started to gesture emphatically. After nearly running them off the road for the third time, Robin got up and took the wheel. Though miffed at the slight to her abilities, Anya grabbed paper and pen, scrabbling furiously.

'_Don't even think about it, Giles. There is an easier way than, you know, killing us all. Though giving away that power seems to be a specialty you have. That and costing me my hard earned money. The restoration spell will be the only active spell Willow's tied to. Just do a reveal spell_.'

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing. We've found a much easier way than what I was thinking about before. Relax," Giles advised, adding a warning. "And do not fight what is about to happen to you. It won't hurt, I promise."

"I trust you," Obi-Wan reiterated, breathing in deeply. Resolutely closing his eyes, he let go of his body and listened to the even beating of his heart. Peace came almost instantly to his mind for he knew this intimately. Meditation had always been his one true comfort when all else failed.

From beyond his perception, he could vaguely hear what was going on.

All of this was lost in the energy that seemed to suffuse his body in powerful waves. Floating inside its encompassing cocoon, he was careful to not allow any of the power to take hold within. Rejecting it as Giles had taught him to only moments ago.

"That's not good," Giles mumbled.

"Angelus?" Xander demanded, hand tightening on the seat beside him.

"No. Something else," Giles slowly shook his head, freeing it from the vision of power before him. Both Willow and Obi-Wan were amazing conduits for magical energy.

It worried him-and intoxicated his darker side.

Shaking off the feeling more firmly, he explained. "There's a thread of magic here that I do not recognize. The spell for Angel's soul is still active, though it appears to be split."

"Split?" Buffy asked, apprehensive. It was the last thing any of them wanted, a return of Angelus. She had barely beaten him the first time they met him-and if Angel's soul hadn't returned when it had, she firmly believed that she would have ended up in Hell with him. The one thing she had learned from the whole experience, the one thing she was resolved to never forget, was to not think that anything was beyond his capabilities. "As in weakening?"

"As in tied to them both," he sighed. "The protection extends to Willow on the soul level wherever she is. Which makes perfect sense, now that I think about it. The spell would be tied to the physical body as well as the spiritual one due to its very nature."

"So, we don't have to worry about Red dying where she is."

"Faith, we've been through this before," he began, exasperated with her. Then he continued, softening his voice, "though I do understand the misperception of it. I have given up trying to explain this to Angel."

"Why can't you allow us to enjoy our happy delusion?"

"Because it is a deadly delusion. Not only to you but to Willow. As I was about to say, the tie between them doesn't stop death from happening. The spell was not given that kind of power. It merely prevents any death that occurs from being permanent," he explained patiently.

"Either way, which one of you guys wants to be the one to break the happy news to him?" She jerked her finger in his general direction.

"Why tell him? I mean, Willow doesn't really know about it," Xander pointed out. "Why should he?"

For a moment, Giles considered it. It would solve a lot of problems if they didn't say a word. Then he dismissed it as irresponsible. "As much as I would love to avoid that particular discussion, we can't do for one good reason."

"And that is?"

"Merely that this is not Willow anymore. No matter that we can see her body and hear her voice, that isn't her anymore. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he spoke precisely, emphasizing certain words. "He needs to know what he's getting into while staying in our world. We are dealing with a new person entirely. We do not know how he'd react to this knowledge. We will have to tell him about demons and the other evils that cross our paths.

"And whoever did this may try again. How are we to justify our silence to him if he dies on us and comes back? He trusts us to be open with him, how are we to keep that trust if we say nothing? We are all he knows, he is depending upon us to help him out."

"You're right," Xander sighed and closed his eye momentarily. Weariness hung from him. A heavy coat that infected his mood and posture, though he tried to keep it hidden from them. He wasn't sure how successful he was and couldn't quite decided how he felt about it. "How far from LA are we?"

"We're just about there. Anya was driving rather fast," Robin said.

Anya smirked at them, writing quickly. '_I wanted to put as much distance between us and that rotten sinkhole as I could. If you have a problem with it, you should've been driving_.'

"Why don't we break for food and then tell him what's going on?"

"Excellent idea," Dawn spoke up suddenly, glancing at them from her sister's shoulder where she'd been resting. She knew from the looks she received that they had all thought she'd fallen asleep. "Food can help ease bad news. At least, that's what mom used to say."

"It should be all of us," Buffy suddenly said, covering the slightly awkward moment the mention of her mother caused.

"What?" Giles asked, startled by the almost abrupt return to the prior subject.

"We should all tell Obi-Wan what's going on," she repeated. Seeing their looks, she explained her reasoning. "This is a burden that each of us carries. We've done it from the start. Not one of us acts on our own, even if I've acted like the burden was mine to carry alone. So, we need to be united-and we need to tell him together."

"Don't you think that would overwhelm the boy?" Dawn asked, tilting her head to look up at her sister.

"I didn't mean at the same time, Dawn." She rolled her eyes, smiling at her sister and, ignoring the squirming, hugged her close. It felt so good, so _human_, to be able to just reach out and do that, forgetting fear for a moment. It had been so long since she'd just been able to let go and enjoy herself. For a moment, she indulged in the feeling.

Then she shook herself and got back to business. As much as she might've wanted to, now was not the time to indulge. "I just meant that we shouldn't let one person take him aside and give him the talk. And I don't mean that one, Faith, so don't say it."

"Kill my only source of fun, why don't ya?"

"That's what I'm here for," she replied.

"Before we do that, we need to let someone in LA know of the situation. I take it they weren't home?"

"Someone was home," Faith scowled. "Just not the ones we needed to speak to."

Quickly comprehending what wasn't said, he nodded. "Obi-Wan? Move over so that I can join you. We're going to perform a spell that should allow us to communicate with Angel. Buffy, when we're ready, I'll give you the signal."

"Sure, Giles. No problem," she shrugged when they looked at her. She was just a Slayer, not a mind reader.

654321

"Come along, Obi-Wan," Buffy quietly said as they entered the restaurant, checking it out with a glance. "You might want to wash off your face in the bathroom. From past experience, I know that spell casting leaves one feeling tired and slightly dirty."

Not wanting to be rude, though he didn't feel like going into this bathroom, he followed her. Entering the room, he found himself blinking rapidly in the harsh, fluorescent light, trying to adjust to the change.

After a moment, he moved away from the door. Walking over to what he assumed was the sink, he stuck his hands under the spigot and waited for the water to fall. When nothing happened, "I think the sink is broken."

"Why?"

"It is not working," he replied.

"You didn't turn it on," Dawn told him, turning the dials to mix the cold and hot water.

"Ah. Thank you," he murmured, throwing it onto his face and rubbing briskly.

The tired feeling seeped out as the water stimulated his senses and he started to breath easier. Finally gathering up his courage, he looked at the reflection in the mirror. Through the water that partially clouded his sight, he stared, arrested by the sight.

Pale and drawn, hers was a face that spoke of living times that had left visible and invisible scars upon her. There was a shadowing pain there that he could not understand. But there were also signs of great laughter and happiness, of laughter and joy. The eyes were a familiar shade of blue green with a touch of gray around the edges, giving them a smokier look.

Studying her hair left him feeling relieved. It was red, a red that was somewhere between his Padawan braid and a myriad of shades he couldn't quite place. "What?" he started, leaning closer to watch as it darkened some more. "Is this normal?"

"What?" Faith asked, washing her hands briskly in the sink next to his.

"This." He held up a handful of hair, watching it shimmer again. Every strand seemed to be alive with the change and he watched, breathless. "Is it supposed to change like this?"

"B, has Will's hair ever changed color after a spell before?" she asked after a moment's study.

"No," Buffy answered, emerging from the stall and looking over at them before washing her hands and face. "Why?"

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan held up the hair so that she could see it also. The hair had darkened to a red so dark it could beblack, shattering the faint ties to his braid. The faintest trace of regret swept through him and quickly forgotten.

Buffy whistled, low and clear. "That's almost as dark as it used to be. Giles is going to love this."

"Love as in hate it for the confusion it'll bring?" Dawn asked, a half smile on her face.

"I'm not sure," Buffy finally admitted, shrugging broadly. "I'm almost afraid to find out."

"We'd better not keep him waiting," Faith said, walking to the door, clearly anxious to get this over with.

Taking one last look at his new self, he shook his head, wishing for a full-length mirror to complete his study.

All he could see of his new body was the view of the shoulders on up-and the mirror wasn't very good at showing even that clearly. With a sigh, he followed on still unsteady legs, thoroughly grateful for the sensible shoes on his feet as he observed some of the torturous shoes other women were wearing.

_Of course_, he thought, _it only makes sense that she would be wearing practical shoes. They were just in battle_.

Entering the dinning area, he noticed that they were very few patrons. They were in a center table and he smelled the delicious smells appreciatively. His stomach growled lightly and he sat down between Xander and Giles. One of the benefits from traveling around with a Master was experimenting with all kinds of cultures, one of which was food.

Picking up the menu as the others, he found himself very grateful for that often-overlooked fact, as it was thought unbecoming of a Jedi. Otherwise, he doubted his own ability to survive. Though he could read what the items were-they were written in the Basic tongue of the Republic-he didn't recognize even half of them. Shrugging, he decided to make the best of the situation.

And hoped that his new body could handle it. His Master had often complained about his ability to inhale food as though it was going to be his last meal.

End, part 6.

Author's Thanks-and a note: I'm sorry if my slightly offbeat sense of humor in these notes offended anyone. It was not my intent at all. I have decided to write any full-length notes in e-mails, unless you wish it otherwise. I don't wish to hurt anyone's feelings or offend anyone with my quirky answers.

Again, I do apologize if I've offended anyone.

kissmekent: Part of it happens in the next chapter, so I hope it lives up to its promise. You know what? He probably does, that is why he's acknowledged as the greatest and wisest of the Jedi Masters. I think they all have to face that darkness and not succumb to it in order to become a Master of the Force. Or something like that. Oh, Giles, the secret's you kept from us.

Jedi-Princess: Welcome! Thanks for the review. :-) Glad I could clear things up, I really was unsure about how to explain it in the story. It sounds so much better in my head b/c it's my head and I know what I'm thinking, you know?

Dooku does, doesn't he? Yet, he is an important character, so I had to establish him. Making stuff up for Yoda's rather fun. I think Giles will treat Obi as he did Buffy but with more understanding. Yeah, I'm not pairing up-well, except for the obvious Anya/Xander, Faith/Robin, Gunn/Fred ones. Mace take a chill pill? Oh, but I can just see Faith telling him that. She's probably the only one with the guts to do it. Hah! That would require him admitting he's got an overactive imagination. He only sees it as doing his duty.

sunset: Yoda's meeting with Willow is...interesting to say the least. I enjoyed writing it, though I am worried about how it'll come off in its entirety. Mace and Willow's meeting, I've just started to work that one out. As for Willow's dark side, it does come out in the sense that they become aware of it. I'd say more but then I'd be getting into spoiler territory. But I will say this, she doesn't go evil again.


	8. The First of Many Meetings

"Master Yoda," Mace objected strongly, not surprising anyone. Most had wondered just how long it was going to take him to speak up. "Not to doubt the strength of your feelings but I do not think that is a good idea. If this girl, this _Willow Rosenberg_," the way he said her name made it sound almost like a curse, "is strong enough to make Qui-Gon feel threatened, she should not be seen by _any_ of us alone."

"Loathe though I am to sound as though I disparage your abilities, my Master, for I know that they are great, I feel that Master Windu is correct. This creature is unknown. Is dangerous," Dooku pointed out in his drawling voice.

Yoda stared at them each in turn, ears twitching slightly in humor. "Revealed both of you are. Want to see her first. Test her for yourselves, prove that you are correct in your beliefs of her. Understanding friend and listening ear, different from Qui-Gon's she needs. Go alone, I will. Remain here, you will until come with her, I do."

Master Windu tried to appeal to him one last time, truly worried about him, though he acknowledged the truth of his words as well. "Surely someone at the door would be wise if for no other reason than to keep Master Jinn at bay."

"Touched am I with your concern, my Padawan. Fear no more for me. Fine, will I be." Yoda's voice was final and Mace subsided, still unhappy but no longer fighting him. "Watch Qui-Gon in here, you shall."

"Very well," he rose and went to stare out the window, hearing Yoda's gimer stick tapping as he left. As mush as he admired his Master's judgment, he feared Yoda was not handling this correctly.

The girl should be taken into custody and examined by all. A powerful force the girl carried with her and he did not wish for it to be unleashed upon them because they were unprepared for it.

As for Dooku, he was torn between worry for his old Master-a Jedi he admired a great deal, his former Padawan-for all that they did not get along, and a burning curiosity about this girl. There was something else going on, he could feel it. Though not on par with Masters Yoda and Windu, he could feel the undercurrents of a shifting something in the air.

Curiously, it was **not** centered in the Temple. Not quite, for all the danger this girl presented to their world. But it was somewhere on Coruscant. He wondered if the High Jedi Council was aware of its presence before deciding that he didn't care.

654321

Rapidly running through the images, she shook her head in dismay even as she committed them to memory. How was she expected to remember all of this stuff? The Jedi Council was full of beings that she would have mistakenly classified as demons-possibly even attacked them.

And that would've lead to a world of trouble for Master Jinn.

Thinking of the man and his kindness towards her, she resolved to not get into any trouble, if she could manage it. Or disrupt his world too much by telling her wild tales of what life was like on Earth.

Going over the descriptions of the various races once more, she marveled at them once again. How distinct many of them were-even the seemingly human ones-and wistfully wished that Giles were here. Knowing him, he'd love it. If he could get over his computer fear, though he'd gotten better over the years.

Willow's head jerked up, sensing that someone was watching her. But she hadn't heard the door opening. "Master Jinn?" she tentatively called out, bringing herself back down to the couch and putting the data pad down.

The heavy silence answered her and she shivered, rubbing her arms. Uneasily aware of the odd feel of the cloth against the firmer skin, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

_Come on, Will, it's just your imagination playing tricks on you. Don't freak out. Just continue to study. Yes, I know that freaking out is entirely understandable under the circumstances. But you can't let yourself panic. You don't want to get into more trouble. Keep breathing and do what Master Jinn told you to do, nothing more_.

Firmly resolved to not allow herself to be further distracted by her imaginings, she reached forward and picked up the data pad. Flipping through the illuminated pages, she reviewed what she'd already covered before starting to go on to the various denizens that populated the galaxy.

Idly, she wondered what galaxy this was but decided that it did not matter. It could not matter in the long run for she would have to learn the way things worked. Wherever she was, the laws of science that she knew obviously did not apply here. Or at least in ways that she understood physics to work.

Waving a hand absently, a glass of water appeared and she took a sip of it.

After a while, when the tension didn't dissipate, she stood up and paced the length of the room. Though she kept hold of the data pad, she did not read it, deciding instead to get used to this room.

It was a nice place, though rather bland in color schemes. Everything seemed to be either off-white or a beige color. Very monochrome and she wondered idly if there was a reason for that even as she realized something else. She wondered how she had missed it before.

Without Master Jinn in the room, it seemed to be much more open and the air was not as heavy as it had felt before. She walked about easily, not feeling the need to concentrate so hard on moving about. Of course, she was disconcerted to find that her stride was much longer than she was used to.

Obi-Wan's legs were definitely longer than hers. Or maybe it was the fact that they felt more athletic than hers, though she was far from a lightweight.

Suddenly curious to know what else was different-besides the obvious-she went into the fresher and looked around, startled when the lights went on. Once she adjusted, she studied her image intently in the mirror, wondering why she hadn't thought of doing this before.

Tall, with a compact, slender build, and her age-though he may be slightly older-she nodded in approval. _Not bad_, she decided. _I'd take a second look if I saw him on the street. And doesn't that just sound absolutely perverted when one realizes that I am talking about myself_?

Laughing a bit, she shook herself firmly and resumed her study. _Though if it were up to me_, she thought. _I would do something about this hairstyle, if one could call it that. It isn't exactly something I think works with this face. It makes me seem so cold, so unapproachable_.

To be honest, it reminded her of the way Angel's hair looked.

Oddly enough, there seemed to be different shades of golds, browns, and reds in the hair. It was not the simple color of golden red that was in the Padawan braid. Of course, it could be the lighting, which appeared to be more natural than any of the lights they had on Earth, save for sunlight.

Still, the eyes were nice and inviting. They were a kind of hazelish blue green. No, wait. Blue gray. No, make that…taking a closer look in the mirror, she watched as they shifted color yet again.

_Wow_, she thought, awed. N_ow that's just neat_. Giggling a little at her preening behavior, she shook it off, scolding herself. _You've got work to do right now, not play act like Cordelia. Go back to your studies_.

As she emerged from the room, a strange feeling swept over her. Cold water flowed through her veins and she peered around the room, seeking the source of the uneasiness. Focusing as Giles had taught her, she pictured the room in streams of colors to show where the disturbance was.

At first, she couldn't pick anything up, not even a hint of color appeared. The room was shaded in hints of earthy browns and golds. Green shaded much of the outer edges, bringing in the warmth of living things. Sighing, she breathed in and began to close off the spell. Something flashed and she turned.

There.

By the window, hovering just beyond her perception, the area had a faint tinge of black.

Slowly and cautiously, she walked over and peered out. Before her stretched an endless cityscape. Huge buildings rose majestically into an almost white skyline. The sun's rays dyed the area in the vibrant reds and golden yellows of early afternoon.

The city seemed to stretch across the surface of the whole planet. To her unknowing eye, there didn't seem to be anything that wasn't industrialized in some fashion. A vehicle drove widely through congested traffic, full of beings in all manner of dress and skin tones. _It was almost like LA or London_, she thought absentmindedly.

She shook her head at that thought. Even as she acknowledged the truth inherent in its simple words. _How strange to think of this most alien and unknown of places as home_, she sighed. Although she could see the similarities, she realized just how far away from home she truly was.

It was heartbreaking.

Rubbing the itch on the back of her neck, she scolded herself for letting her imagination get to her. There wasn't anything out here, just city and more city. Though it was populated by beings she didn't know or understand, it was still just that-a city.

This wasn't Sunnydale.

This was Coruscant, home of the Jedi. But there weren't any creepy crawlies here. Even if there had been a distinct aura of some evil hanging about. As she turned to go back to work, she glanced up.

Jumping back in fright, hands rose to her throat. Her breath caught and she felt herself choke on it. Hanging precariously from the roof, a red and black horned being stared down at her with glowering, glowing eyes.

Before she could fully process this, the door chimed and the figure disappeared faster than her eyes could follow. Qui-Gon walked in and stood in the doorway, an undecipherable look on his face. "Get the cloak from Obi-Wan's room and come with me."

"But," she started, gesturing towards the widow behind her. Mind refusing to focus on the moment, she nevertheless tried to get her mouth to work. To tell him about what she had just seen. Qui-Gon needed to know that there had been some kind of creature spying on her.

"Now," the tone in his voice did not allow her to say more.

Glancing at him in concern, she went slowly into the room. After a quick look around, she went over to the small wardrobe. Studying the clothes inside, she pulled out one that was similar to the one Qui-Gon was wearing. As she shook it out she noticed that it was a lighter shade of brown than his was.

Feeling it, she found that it was softer than she expected for so worn a garment, she put it on, smoothing it down. It resembled what the Druids she'd seen with Giles in England.

_Giles_, she sighed and blinked back tears as thoughts of him turned to thoughts of her friends, especially Xander. It was utterly unbelievable that she hadn't thought about them for all that her thoughts had dwelled upon Giles and home and what he would think about this place. Loneliness weighed heavily upon her, her movements seemed sluggish as she went to the door.

"Padawan," he warningly called out.

"I'm coming, Master Jinn," she absently replied. As she walked she noted the way the sleeves covered her hands and that, for all its length, it did not brush against the ground. Exiting the room, she saw that he had yet to move and walked up to him. "Is everything all right?"

"No," he said. "Things are far from being all right. How far did you get in your studies?" he abruptly changed the subject. "Is there anything you failed to understand?"

Blinking up at him in shock at the almost brusque manner he employed, she followed him out. Tentatively answering the questions, she kept her hands inside the sleeves of the robe. Conscious of the way they were nervously twitching, she kept them out of sight. "No, I understood what I read. Well, except for your Jedi Code, that seems a little contradictory. But I had just finished reading about the members of the Jedi Council and had begun to…"

"Fine," he cut her off.

Qui-Gon knew that he was letting his irritation with the Jedi Council affect his behavior but…he couldn't quite seem to help himself. Once he lost control, he couldn't seem to regain it. This had baffled him until a thought, a rather distressing thought at that, had crossed his mind.

Examining it from all angles, he realized that it might have something to do with her being in his Padawan's body. If the bond between the two of them was open, then her emotions would be affecting his own.

What they had was not the same as what other Jedi Masters and Padawans had. Willow hadn't been raised in the Temple and didn't know how to center herself. Knowing this, and the danger that it presented, he knew that they had to bring it under control.

They needed to go off somewhere and meditate. He could not function if he was careening under the influence of her emotions. It was imperative that they do this-and before the meeting with the Council took place. Both of them needed to find a balance.

Yet, he found that he couldn't explain himself to her. Instead, he hurried her towards the peaceful rooms just beyond the training complex.

"There is no emotion, Master Jinn," she murmured, feeling hurt by his harsh and dismissive attitude. And she was beginning to feel angrily hurt with his behavior. For all her fears that she had somehow caused this, she hadn't actually created this situation.

There was no reason for him to act like she had. It wasn't as if she wasn't also hurting, also lost here. What she needed was help, not rejection. "There is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity," she went on.

"What?" he snapped, facing her momentarily before striding off again, not able to take the hurt look in her eyes. Eyes that were filled with the same emotion of his young friend. It hurt to see it.

"Your code says that there is no emotion, no passion. And yet, you are expressing quite a lot of it. What did I do?" she asked, her eyes graying with sadness. "You might want to let me know so that I can make up for it. I make cookies," she ended hopefully.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked her, a smile fighting against the irritation he felt.

"Lessens my guilt," she smiled slightly at the memory her words brought up even as she tried to keep pace with him. Even with longer legs, she had a hard time staying with him. Occasionally, she found herself tripping over her own feet and ruefully admitted that it would take more than a hike to get used to them.

Master Jinn was still taller than her. She supposed she shouldn't be trying to keep pace with him, having the oddest feeling that she was supposed to fall naturally behind him for she was his student, not his equal.

The incongruousness of her statements hit him and he gave into his urge, shaking his head as the smile lightened his features. He supposed that he should he just get used to such bizarre statements that threw him off even as they helped him regain his footing in this quagmire of a situation.

Laughing, he answered, finally stopping to wait for her to join him and catch her breath. "It is nothing you've done, Willow."

"You called me Padawan earlier," she pointed out, a question in her eyes. A question that begged an answer from him. Any kind of answer for she would accept anything from him.

"Did I?" he softly asked, trying to remember. _Ah, yes_, he nodded. When he wanted to leave their quarters, he called it out to hurry her along. "I believe that it may be because I think of you as my Padawan."

"Because I'm in Obi-Wan's body?" she asked, not sure how she felt about that.

His hand clasped her shoulder briefly. "No. Because you are Willow and my student for however long you are here. Come along, we are going to the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

"What for?"

"Meditating before meeting with the Jedi Council," his expression darkened momentarily. "They believe that you are a threat to them-and all the inhabitants of the Temple."

"And have they not reason, Master Jinn?" she questioned. "I am something of a puzzle to them and have disrupted their view of the world. If they did not take any precautions, I would worry." _That must be what I saw_, she thought, _I must have seen one of their sentinels watching me_. Content with this idea, she pushed the demonic face from her mind.

Still, the feeling of an evil presence wouldn't leave her.

"They still have no right to act in such an extreme manner," he pressed his lips together in disapproval. Shaking it off, he started to move again, this time at a more moderate pace. "Come along, Padawan," there was a gentle teasing to his words and she smiled with him, glad that he seemed to have lost his ill humor.

She nodded at him, following him down the long corridor in silence. There was nothing unusual about the building save for the feeling of a continuous peace that radiated from it. It seemed almost unnatural to Willow as she walked along. She didn't thing she'd ever felt anything so pristine before. She found it difficult to pick up on traces of anything else in the building, not even the feel of other life forms.

The sound of gently lapping water brought her attention out of her thoughts and to the room they entered. She paused in the doorway, gasping at the sight that spread before her.

Sunlight streamed down from above, lightly staining the blue water with shades of rainbows. Green palms and other various plants she didn't know shaded the long benches scattered about the room. All around them, fountains flowed with unspoiled aquamarine water. In the far corner, another doorway opened into another room with an even more impressive sight.

Qui-Gon turned when he realized she was no longer with him. He saw her awe struck expression and faintly smiled. Turning back around, he found himself seeing the room through her eyes. His own breath caught in his throat.

_Breathtaking_.

"I have been in this room many times," he murmured, "but I have never seen it like this. Before it had always been a room of peace and contemplation."

"How can anyone get used to such beauty?"

"Easily," he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Then, taking her by the arm, he led her into the center. He had always found this to be the best place to relax and take stock of a situation. Though he knew Obi-Wan preferred one of the corners, preferring to be out of the way of others.. "Sit down in a relaxed position. Do not slouch," he warned, though he was aware that she had not shown an inclination towards slothful posture before.

"I know," she mock pouted at him. "I meditate with Giles all the time, sometimes Buffy joins in."

"Is he your teacher?"

"Not in his opinion, he thinks he's more of a mentor."

"Why does he think that?"

Shrugging, she sat down in a crossed leg position, taking a deep breath as she did so. After doing this a few times, she answered his question, "He says he isn't strong enough to teach me."

Willow felt the tingle on the edge of her mind but disregarded it. Drawing within, she sealed off her magic, preventing any more bleed through of magic and Force.

Nodding, though he did not really understand, he joined her. His actions more fluid than hers. Head tilted to the side, he watched how she relaxed into her meditative state. There were a few differences, as he had expected, but he recognized the spiritual similarities guiding them. Closing his own eyes, he joined her, letting go of his anger and frustration.

Gently he reached out and tapped her mind with his own, seeking permission to fully join her. After a moment, he felt her tentatively accept his touch and welcome him inside.

654321

Willow stood in the lift as it rose up to the top floor of the Jedi Temple where the Jedi High Council waited for them. Nervously twisting her hands, she kept them securely hidden in the sleeves of her robe, clasping them tightly.

"Relax, Willow. You are making me nervous," he murmured soothingly. "Deep and even breaths. Do nor rush or Master Windu will think you are hiding something."

"I am," she reminded him, even as she followed his counsel. "I'm hiding my whole identity-not to mention my general femaleness." She felt very small in an outfit twice her size, as though she'd been caught playing dress up in her parents' clothes. Only this was worse because she couldn't exactly change back into her own clothes.

"But not deliberately," he pointed out. "This way."

Following his into the room, she glanced about, surprised to find that it was empty. The windows opened up onto a gorgeous early evening and she watched, a little bug eyed as a ship full of people seemed about to crash into the widow before careening away.

She glanced up at Qui-Gon, about to ask if they were in the right room and stopped, seeing his pensive face. Before she could ask what was wrong, the steady sound of tapping alerted her and they turned to face the door.

Opening up gradually, the doors revealed a small being dressed in a simple robe. Slowly, he approached them, his stick tapping out the rhythm they had heard. With a dignity worthy of him, his graying robe moved in perfect synchrony with him. Ageless, dark eyes studied them both before making an individual study of each. Large ears faintly twitching, he seemed to be listening to something only he could hear.

A delighted smile curled her lips, though she resisted the urge to clap her hands. "He's so adorably cute," she whispered, smiling as she resisted the urge to run over and hug him. Stunned silence met this pronouncement and she looked at him, "What? What'd I say wrong?"

Qui-Gon looked down at her, a horrified look on his face. His mouth seemed to be struggling for a response, even as he hoped that Master Yoda hadn't heard her. If he had, how would he explain it? Could he even explain it to him?

Yoda was the oldest and wisest of them all. Without a doubt he would not be pleased to hear himself referred to in such a familiar way.

But on the edge of his consciousness he was aware of feeling the hilarity of the situation they were in. "Willow," he sharply whispered his reply, keeping an eye on Yoda. "Hush. One simply does not call the leader of the Jedi Order adorable or cute. It simply isn't done."

"Cute I am, you said?" Yoda asked, ears twitching. Laughter colored his ageless eyes as he watched her, a smile crossed his face as he watched the color drain from Obi-Wan's face slowly as realization sank in. "Been called cute in six hundred years, I have not. Called adorable in my many years, I never have."

End, Part 8.

Hope this lives up to its promise. There is more, I promise.


	9. Exposition Part Two, Earth Style

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this part took so long to get here. Its a really difficult one to write due to certain expositiony things that have to happen-and a lot of thought stuff occurs as well. It just...wasn't coming as easily as the other chapters have. I hope it works though I have a strong feeling that a lot of it just won't gel.  
_  
654321

Obi-Wan shifted nervously on the bus seat, aware of their eyes upon him. _It was getting to be a habit with them_, he thought. It was becoming quite irksome. _Something would happen and they would look at him as though he would suddenly jump up, electrified by some kind of thought. Am I supposed to be having brainstorms and tell them what happened? And how to fix it_?

"Obi-Wan, we have something to tell you," Buffy began, stopping. Helplessly, she looked at Giles. "I can't do this. Words just aren't my thing."

"Why don't I give you an opening line?" Faith asked. "Obi, my boy, demons are real. How's that?"

"Obi?" he asked, looking at her, puzzled.

"I shorten names," she said. "Get used to it."

Deciding it would be best not toobject to the shortened name, he realized thatit didnot really matter to him. If she felt more comfortable thinking of him in such a familiar way, then he would not complain about it. It was better than dealing with her constant suspicions, though he was fully aware that she still had them about him.

"Demons?" he repeated, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. "I once read of such beings but the term is usually used when referring to the Sith. Force users who use the Dark Side of the Force for their own benefit," he anticipated Giles' question.

"Wow," Dawn said, eyes wide. She hadn't thought to ever see the day when someone could second-guess Giles. Let alone beat him to the punch. "You're good."

"I take it that they are your enemies," Giles said, ignoring Dawn's comment.

"Historically," he informed them with a shrug. There was no arrogance in his voice as his explanation continued, just resigned knowing. "A thousand years ago there was a great war that crossed the entire Galaxy. They were destroyed. Though there have been times in the past when a Master and an apprentice have come along. They don't last for there can only be two. And those two were destroyed hundreds of years ago."

"A Master and an apprentice only?"

"There can only be two because a Sith is very jealous of his or her position. Or so I've been told," he conceded.

Faith snorted. "Evil doesn't die. It waits patiently for good to get careless, lazy. Then it rears its ugly head."

"Are you saying that what I've been taught all my life is a lie?" he asked, incredulously. "On what proof?" he demanded, Jedi pride rearing its head.

"The Hellmouth," she retorted.

Blinking at the odd answer, he sat back. "What's a Hellmouth?" His pride forgotten as the puzzle he'd been constructing came apart once again.

"That town we just sunk back there in water? It was the center of a vortex of evil. That is what the Hellmouth is. A portal to infinite evil," she snapped.

Holding up his hands, he surrendered. With a deep sigh, he decided to address the problem head on. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to Willow. But taking it out on me doesn't help either of us. I didn't do anything. For all my abilities as a conduit, what I know says that this is impossible. The Force does not have this kind of power, not even the Dark Side does."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, puzzled. "Our experiences with dark powers has revealed it to have very little limitations." There was a contradiction here that she wasn't sure she liked. And all this talk of the Dark Side worried her.

What if it got to Willow? Would she be strong enough to resist it in this new place?

"How can that be?" he queried, struck by the thoughts that came to mind at such a suggestion. Unlimited power, he shivered in reaction to the words. He didn't like the way they made him feel.

"Because when one centers all their thoughts and energies on doing what one wants, there is little to stop them. We are our own true restraint. If we take out any desire to stop ourselves, to limit ourselves, we will not do a thing to stop ourselves from just taking what we want from others. And, Buffy, it only seems that way," Giles paused. A pensive look crossed his face as he processed the implications of Obi-Wan's words. "You have no natural predators? I don't know whether to be frightened by that thought or relieved."

"Why is that, Giles?"

"Nothing, Buffy."

"Don't start keeping secrets from me, Giles. It never ends well. For either of us," she reminded him harshly. Her look never wavered as she held his eyes with hers.

"This is nothing like those times," he told her, before conceding partially. "It worries me because the only ones who are stopping the Jedi from ill usage of their powers are the Jedi themselves. You know as I do how seductive and powerful the darkness can be. How easy it is to fall into its welcoming embrace. To continually fight against it can be wearisome, especially if it feels like you aren't getting anywhere."

"The dark way is all to easy," Faith agreed with him.

"Personal accountability is all well and good," he said. "In theory, I am all for it. I can't help but think that if you aren't being persistently tested by something within your own sphere of influence, you will grow indolent with the power. Slipshod. Arrogant. That is when the risk of indulging comes in. We have seen how easily it can be to go from using magic only for good to using it for every little things."

Glancing back at them, Robin asked, feeling that they should really return to the subject at hand. "What does this have to do with demons?"

Faith moved up to him, also seeing something in his look. Studying the road, she nodded, recognizing where they were. "Turn here. The Hyperion should be over two streets."

"Nothing, really. It was just a thought."

"What are demons to you?" Obi-Wan asked, curious.

"Semi-immortal creatures whose very purpose is to destroy humanity. To reopen the portals between our world and theirs. The most common demon we face are vampires. Literally they are the living dead. But all of them have the same goal in mind. They are also unchanging, which is one way to tell that they are not human," Giles answered him.

"And the other way?" he asked.

"Watch Buffy and Faith," Xander shrugged. "They're Slayers. They have an ability to sense the demons."

"Why?"

"It is their birthright and calling. A Slayer is born with the ability to fight the demons. Meaning that she heals faster and is stronger than a normal human. Trained by her Watcher, that's what I am," he said, feeling it best to let him know as much of the truth as he could tell him. "A Watcher finds her and usually raises her to do her calling. It is his or her job to best prepare her for what she will find among the demons. The Slayer searches for these demons, again mostly vampires, and stops them where they reside. That is why she is actually called the Vampire Slayer."

"Why is the Slayer a woman?" he asked curiously.

Glancing at the Slayers apologetically, Giles answered bluntly. "So that they warrior could be easily controlled. In the elder days, the Watcher was always male. Having the Slayer be a female meant that she could be dominated, could be ordered about. Also, no enemy would suspect a female of being the one to stop them. Slightly myopic may be but true."

"Sexist," Buffy stated.

"That too," he hesitated. "There is something else. It is about Angel, the person we're going to help. He's a vampire with a soul-and you are connected to him. Or rather, Willow is."

"And since I am in Willow's body, that extends to me," he said, shaking his head in consternation. "Yeah. I guessed as much."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked, watching him carefully.

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Faith called out, "Hyperion dead ahead. Oh, wow. Wolfram and Hart are still here. What an unpleasant surprise. I vote we leave now and not come back. If Angel's sleeping with the enemy again, I don't want to move in."

"Faith!" Buffy protested.

"What?" she demanded. "You were thinking it."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to say it."

654321

Lilah Morgan stood outside the Hyperion, a cross look on her face. Her stiff posture did not relax even as she saw the car she had been waiting for drive up. Narrowing her eyes, she took in the sight of the bedraggled group.

They did not look like they had had a successful evening.

"Wow. Every time I see that look on your face, I'm convinced you've never looked better," Cordelia greeted her as she walked into the lobby. "Did I miss the memo about the evil convention? And does anyone get in or do you actually have to pass some kind of quota to get in? Like, destroy a certain number of innocent lives, trash a few worlds and if you don't hit the bar, you lose your membership card?"

"Ms. Chase. Always a pleasure," one of the men greeted her, walking over to her, a hand extended in greeting. Dressed in a dark blue suit, there was no distinguishing him from the others save for his rather high, nasal voice.

And the shifty brown eyes that ran up and down her appreciatively.

"Oh, please. Don't address me unless it is absolutely necessary. By that I mean never." Chillily, she walked by them and took up her normal seat. A look of foreboding stopped them from coming closer, thus allowing the Angel team to sit together unencumbered.

"And if you want to live to see tomorrow," she warningly began, "I would find something else to do with those eyes of yours. I hardly welcome being on your menu of appetizers, though I realize it must be hard for you to find anyone to fill it up."

"The rogue slayer called," Lilah said by way of greeting, closing the door firmly behind her. She had known that they were bringing in outside help, that didn't bother her.

If they had blindly trusted them, she would have been looking for other help.

What bothered her was that it was the Slayers and the little rabble they called a team. Highly successful they may have been at what they did. But they were not the sort of people she wanted to be associated with.

For any reason, even if it would save her hide.

"They are on their way with a problem that developed during their battle." If anything, her voice grew cold harder. Edgier. "She wouldn't say what it was, rather rude about it. I thought that she would share, seeing as how she did charge me with giving you the message."

"Well, you did put her in prison," Gunn pointed out.

"She was a menace," Lilah retorted evenly, not flinching away from their hostile looks. "I merely put her where she belonged. Something that should have been done years ago."

Looking at her, then at her people, Gunn snorted. "So are you. Why didn't you move in with her? I'm sure it would've felt just like home. No, wait," he paused, as though thinking about it. "Jail is too comfortable for to be your home. Not enough fire and brimstone."

"We defend our clients, much as any lawyer would," she told them, keeping the hostility to a minimum. They could ill afford to alienate their only aid. "You would deny them the right to a trial when they are accused of some crime?"

"Except your clients," Wesley sneered on the words, "are interested in the destruction of the human race. They are rarely, if ever, innocent of the crimes they are brought to trial for. You routinely interfere in matters you have no business in."

"As opposed to your own actions?" a man asked, glancing up from his sheaf of papers to look at them. "Aren't you messing around in things that are no concern of yours?"

"Considering that our job is to stop the forces of evil," Buffy coolly announced from the center of the room, "We are within our rights. I've said it before. I'll say it again. You have no understanding of what you're getting involved in, no matter how prepared you think you are.

He tried to override her, ignoring his own started shock. "Now see here…"

She ignored the interruption. "When demons are involved, it is my business, not yours. Get out of it. Or fall upon my sword as my other enemies have."

"Ms. Summers," Lilah began, covering her surprise to see the ghostly image that appeared on the table in the center of the room. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Though I know that we have frequently been on opposite sides, I am an admirer of your work. You are the most often talked about subject with those I work for and with. I am Lilah Morgan."

"Stop snowing B, Morgan," Faith snapped, entering the image. "Let's just tell them later. Looks like Angel's new answering machine hasn't left yet."

"Tell us what? About W…" Fred was cut off by several fierce yells. She practically leapt into Gunn's lap at the sound. His hand rubbed soothing circles on her back and she relaxed into it, thankful that they had come back together after the incident with the professor.

"DON'T SAY IT!" The speakers looked momentarily stunned by their identical cries, then got over it. Stranger things had happened to them over the years they'd known each other.

This was one more. "We'll talk later. This isn't something that concerns them."

To hear the Slayers' voices speaking the words with such perfect venom left tendrils of fear circling through the group. It went without saying that whatever the problem was, it was bad.

Even the Wolfram and Hart gang picked it up-and weren't sure they wanted to know.

Angel nodded about to speak before he heard the faint sound of Willow's voice in the background. "_Uhm, guys? This is still a new spell to me and a volatile one at that. You want to hurry it up a bit_?"

To his hearing, there was a new sound of uncertainty in it along with a self-possession that was different in its clarity. Nothing suspicious in and of itself for it sounded like her.

But, combined with what happened earlier, all too revealing.

"No problem, Red," Faith quipped, knowing that she was sending another suspicion Angel's way. Though she was ready to get down to the business of what really happened, it would do no harm to have another person on alert to the danger posed by not-Willow.

So he said his name was Obi-Wan, that meant nothing to her. He wasn't her friend. This Obi-Wan had taken the place of her friend, which was all she needed to know. Angel wouldn't be so quick to accept this intruder's protested innocence.

She wished the others felt the same way. But she was used to this dance. To always being on the outside of the circle and always looking in enviously. If that meant keeping up her guard and protecting her friends, then she would.

And damn her heart for wanting more.

"We'll see you when you get in," he replied. Once the image had disappeared, the vampire turned to the assembled lawyers. "I suggest you say what you need to say and get out."

There was no kindness to his words or tone.

Just a definite iron warning that laced it with strength of purpose and intent.

Lilah's lips tightened in disapproval but couldn't fault his attitude. As much as he didn't want them here, she wanted to be here even less. If it hadn't been for certain…things, she would've ignored the whole situation. Nodding to one of the men with her, she allowed him to handle things while she kept watch.

She noticed that Wesley avoided looking her way and frowned faintly. Their affair had been rather tragic and romantic in a way. To bad he'd proven to noble for them, they could've used a man like him in their organization.

And it was a double pity for he had been good in the sack. In all of her experiences, she'd never met anyone so jaded and so innocent in the ways of the world. He'd been good…better than good and he'd made her feel better about herself than she wanted to admit.

It irked her that he seemed supremely impervious to her study when she felt both agony at the loss-and rage at his innate humanity that shone a bright light on all she lacked.

"I believe that covers everything," her assistant finished, cutting into her wandering thoughts. "Did I miss anything, Ms. Morgan?"

Cursing herself for her inattention, Lilah quickly went through her memory of his presentation. In times like these, she was quite proud of the photographic memory that had brought her to the attention of Wolfram and Hart. "No. You covered everything quite extensively. Are there any questions?"

"I believe that your assistant covered everything more than adequately," Wesley said coldly. Though he had seemed unaware of her study, her thoughts, he knew full well what was going on in her mind. "Our business is quite finished."

It was a double-edged warning to her.

"Next time, call first. I don't want to see you here, in my building uninvited again," Angel warned them and showed them out. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned against the door. "What have we gotten ourselves into now?" he asked, starting to walk towards them.

"A world saving mess, as is our norm," Buffy's voice was muffled as she pushed open the doors. Her answer was his only warning before she pushed him out of the way, entering the lobby with a nod of greeting to them. Though surprised to see Cordy, she didn't let it distract her from finishing her comment. "Duh," she finished, looking back at him in exasperation.

"Really, Angel, one would think you'd be used to it by now," Xander quipped.

He acknowledged the words with a half-hearted glare, watching them. Dawn lagged slightly behind the others, a weariness present upon her face that the others lacked.

"Are they always so long winded?" Xander asked then, supporting Robin easily, though he was beginning to tire of the weight. "We've been waiting for them to leave for half an hour."

"They can be." Gunn noticed his expression and got up to help him, nodding at his look of thanks. "What happened to you?"

"Long story," Faith replied shortly, reflexively rolling her shoulder blades.

Glancing back when she felt a familiar presence enter the room, she took careful stock of Obi-Wan's expression and noted that the eyes seemed to search the room before focusing on the dark haired vampire, a look of resigned knowing in them.

It was almost as if, once Angel and he met, something kicked in.

Could it be that Obi-Wan knew this kind of bond? _Was it possible that the bond was felt and understood by this apprentice Jedi in a way that they could not_? _It would be something to mention to Giles_, she thought, exchanging a knowing look with her sister slayer. She could well guess the thoughts circling her mind.

Buffy had seen the look as well and had recalled Obi-Wan's strange words earlier. About how he had thought as much. It bothered her.

It wasn't that she was jealous of the bond between Willow and Angel.

She and Angel had finally sat down and worked out their differences. They were over each other, though they knew they would always have a place in each other's lives.

There was no holding onto the forbidden love that they had once had. They both recognized that they only weakened each other by being together. Who they really were worked against each other, keeping them divided from each other and from themselves. Happiness, after all, is hard to attain when you are hiding half of your soul.

So it wasn't about that at all.

It was the knowledge that for this deception, for this play-acting to work out well; Obi-Wan would have to accept the demon side of Angel as well as the human, mortal side. He would have to come to grips with the fact that he had to serve as the guardian and watchman of Angel's soul.

While it was true that Angel had won the right to keep his soul while being tortured in Hell for a hundred years, there was the chance that Angelus could emerge at anytime. The demon within was as resilient as the soul had proven to be. Giles had said that it took a strong will to hold on while dealing with such tortures as they put one through in Hell.

Angel had earned that soul. But as strong as he was, Angelus could still prove that much stronger.

Obi-Wan would have to act as though their connection was a natural and completely normal thing. As if he could not feel the strength of the soul or the rage of the demon that resided within.

The question was, could he? Did he have that kind of strength?

End, part 9

Author's Thanks: _If I've missed anyone, I apologize and say a sincere, heartfelt thank you._

Ch: 7 & 8 reviews:

Curious: impatient for more, aren't you? I'm glad.

TortureofPersephone: Isn't he though? I adore him. Yoda is one of my favs, next to old Ben. Not that there is anything wrong with young Obi-Wan. _innocent look_ You're welcome. _smiles_

IsiwaruOfCkaloatia: My work is finished for I have brought laughter to the world. _lol_

Ronismine: I'm glad. Thanks.

Village-Mystic: Really? I'm opposite. I can't read a story in one sitting but I can see why it would be-especially with sporadic updates. Yeah, I like lighter side Willow more than dark side Willow, mainly b/c she's easier to write. I have tried to shade her but it isn't always easy. And, yeah, she's not manipulating anyone. But sooner or later, her power will reveal itself. When it does, watch out.

(Ch.7), I'm glad he does come out that way. I was worried about how far to push his character considering he is rather well documented through the movies and other sources. Thank you.

Jedi-Princess: I hoped that would be well received. I'm glad it was for it caused me much worry. phew Yup, he's going to be firmly in her corner against Mace, even if there seems to be a few points when it seems like he standing against her. She actually gets to face the Dark Side head on. That's a relief. I tend to worry and when I went back and reread what I wrote, I thought it sounded pretty mean, which wasn't my intention at all. Don't be surprised if I actually take you up on that offer. _giggle_ I won't panic, I write to someone whose e-mail is through her family's.

Cycloneozgirl: Thanks. :-) He is, isn't he? (And the SW universe needs all the cuteness it can get. Oh, now there's a thought. Both the major cuteness in the galaxy are together. Poor, poor Mace. _lol_) I like Qui-Gon, he's unusual in the world of SW. A bonus is that he is one of the few Jedi I can see being able to handle this switch.

TallieCat: Thanks. It's getting more complex, that's for sure.

SilverPunk with an attitude: _breathes a sigh of relief_ Thanks. If you do see a story like this, let me know. I'd like to read it.


	10. First Impressions Are Never Easy

_Author's Note: Hope this lives up to expectations. crosses fingers_

654321

"You heard that?" she squeaked, rather alarmed by the look on Qui-Gon's face-and the implications of Yoda's words.

"Wisest of the Jedi and oldest teacher, I am. Ears pick up on many things, they do," he solemnly said. "Many a student has fallen short of expectations, for see the truth of me, they do not."

"Six hundred years?" she gasped, trying to wrap her mind around the reality that was Yoda. The overview she'd read about the Council had only gone into brief detail about them and their accomplishments. "I'm going to go faint now," she announced faintly.

"Reason to faint, there is not. Flattered, I am that see me as cute, you do," he scolded her lightly. Poking Qui-Gon repeatedly in the leg with his gimer stick, he reminded him. "Introduced us, you have not. Scolded unwisely, you have."

For all his open-mouthed astonishment at the words the aged Master had spoken, Qui-Gon quickly made the introductions. "Willow, this is Master Yoda. Master Yoda, I present to you Miss Willow Rosenberg."

"Hi," she shyly whispered and bowed as she'd been taught to before they had come up here.

"Pleased to meet you, I am. Go to see Master Windu, you will," he turned and gestured for Qui-Gon to leave them alone. "Safe with me she will be. Go and meet them, you will."

"But," he protested, already moving out the door. He could feel Willow's initial pull to keep him there before it abruptly dropped. Instead, he saw her raise a hand, slightly waving, as though to reassure him. It did not help. "I should be here no matter what Master Windu has said. This is my Padawan and my responsibility."

"Full responsibility to **_this_** Padawan now is not yours alone. Later we shall see you. Long legs you may have, Qui-Gon, but carry you away quickly, they do not." Practically pushing the poor man out the door, Yoda kept at it until the door shut and he heard the sound of a reluctant retreat to the lift.

"Stay out there to wait, you will not." He waited, hearing the resigned sigh that came as he accepted the words. Finally, Qui-Gon's Force signature faded away. "Good Jedi Master, Qui-Gon is. Takes things to heart to much, he sometimes does."

Turning to Willow, he walked closer and circled her once before sitting on his chair, gimer stick in front of him. Resting his head on the hands clutching the stick, he nodded, coming to a conclusion. Though he found her likable, he knew his duty came first. "Much I see in you that is troublesome," he murmured before clearing his throat and speaking up. "Speak of yourself before interrupted, we should. Apprentices I have, all worry over me needlessly, they do. Think that because old I am, care for myself I cannot."

Uncertain, she bit her lip, knowing that it was only going to damage it. She hoped Obi-Wan would understand when he got back. "Where should I start?" she asked, wondering at his odd manner of speaking. It was a little hard to follow his meaning at times. But she found it confusingly endearing for all the extra work it took to understand it.

And who was she to speak against it? She knew she drove everyone nuts with her incessant babbling.

"Beginning you should start," he pointed out. "Down you should sit. Too tall are you for me to speak like this. Make my neck hurt, you will."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, quickly dropping to the floor.

"There you should not sit," he objected firmly. Waving one hand negligently, a chair separated itself and moved towards her. "Comfortable you should be while speaking. Long story it is, tell this I can. In Master Windu's chair you should sit."

Shocked by the words-and the twinkle of laughter in his eyes, she could think of no reason to refuse. _Master Mace Windu's chair_. She had heard all about him. Qui-Gon had been most upset about his attitude regarding her. Fearfully, she wondered what the Jedi would think if he knew about this, about her sitting in his chair. She knew he would not be very happy. Sitting down, she looked at him, breathing as calmly as she could.

He patiently waited.

Tension leaving her shoulders, she finally found her voice. With a twinkle of her own, she smiled at him, thinking of something. "The beginning is such a long time ago. Do we have time?"

Smiling as he recalled his earlier words, he pondered her situation. There were some things he especially wanted to know, things he knew he'd never get a chance to find out if he waited. Nevertheless, he started with the basics. "I am wondering, where have you come from?"

"A planet called Earth in the Milky Way." _That was easy_, she thought. _If all the questions are like this, I should be able to get through this interview unscathed_. Something warned her that it wouldn't be that easy, Master Jinn had been worried. And he was not the kind of man who got worked up easily.

"From here where would that be?"

"I don't know," she admitted, fingering the braid for a moment. Catching his inquisitive, faintly scolding look, she quickly dropped it and twisted her fingers instead. "I don't even know where _**here**_ is."

Yoda nodded at her approvingly. "No shame in admitting that knowledge of things you do not have. Many there are who profess to have much wisdom feel shame if know something, they do not. Much grief has this caused. Find your planet later if open your mind to us, you will."

Willow cocked her head to the side, gratitude filling her, though she wasn't so sure about his suggestion. What if what they saw of her world changed their minds? While she loved her home, she knew that it was far from peaceful.

And what if what they learned about _**her**_ changed their minds? For she knew that opening her mind would reveal more than Earth. It would reveal her in all her scary, evil, veiny glory.

Finally, deciding that the benefits far outweighed the consequences, she consented. All the while knowing it to be a wise decision for she could not forever hide her darkness from them.

And she wasn't all that sure that she wanted to keep it from them. They had been very kind to her, if a little overwhelming in their assuredness. To hid it from them seemed very wrong.

Plus, there was knowledge and power that Earth had that Coruscant-for all its wonders-did not.

"I would like to find my home," she softly admitted. "We have accumulated knowledge there that might help us. Find out how this happened and how to fix it. Things that I have learned you know nothing of."

"When Jedi Council gathers to question you further, this we shall do." Yoda had not expected any other answer from her. Still, he was conscious of a feeling of relief to be right. "Of your family, who are they? Kind to Obi-Wan will they be?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling happily as she thought about them. "My family's great-especially Xander." A shadow crossed her face and the blue eyes lost their bright sparkle. "I miss him."

"Brother he is?"

"Best friend," she whispered, glancing out into the intense light. The shadow on her face deepened further and Yoda shivered, seeing it, feeling the darkness of the moment. "He's been there for me when no one else could be." It was admitted softly, a whisper of pain on the words.

"Others there are?" he prodded, gaining insight into her psyche with her every word. Gaining insight into her past that both reassured him and worried him.

She smiled again, perking up. "Yup. Let's see, there's Giles, Buffy, Dawn, and even Cordelia counts as part of my family, though she'd deny it forever if she heard. She'd be so scandalized. But then," she tilted her head in thought, tapping her check, "She's weird like that. There are a few others but they count more as an extended family than close kin. Well, except for Angel, but he's different."

"Lover?" he asked, worried about this turn. Family was one thing. A lover was entirely different. Adding a lover into the equation dangerously tipped the scales. Tipping them in a way that could not be fully seen-even by one with his sight.

"Oh, good heavens, Master Yoda, no. Angel and me? That's just…no," she laughed, embarrassed. "He's a vampire whose soul I restored when he lost it and I kinda got connected to him. See, that's a condition of the curse so that the spell's strength can always be monitored. When he went all happy for a few seconds, we found out there was a clause to the curse. If he ever got happy to the point where his soul was not a burden, his soul went poof. Bye-bye. It left him and let the demon within out. See, those who originally cursed him-the Kalderash Gypsies, he killed one of their beloved children. Thus, he managed to fatally tick off. So, they wanted him to suffer for what he did to them. Well, if you think about it, Angel's not really the one who did it. The soul, that is, not the vampire. The monster that lives inside his body-the one that makes him a vampire-is the one who committed the crime.

"I mean, that's just what he does. And the demon, Angelus, is not a very happy guy, if you see what I mean. Which you might not because you don't seem to have demons and stuff here, even if you've got a whole mystical power thing going on. See, just like all other demons, he's into that whole world destruction and torture people that they do because it's their entire reason for existing. But his is much worse. Although, not all demons are into it, some are actually quite good. Anyway, Angelus is way into heavy psychological torture more than physical torture. It's a sorta hobby of his, and he is good at it. Of course, it didn't seem to be working out very well when he tried it on us. Well actually, tried it on Buffy, so he had to go and find another way to hurt her. That's just the way he is. See, he spent a few months just tormenting Buffy cause she made him feel like a human being. For a demon, that's very bad."

"And talk funny they say I do," Yoda dryly commented, watching her. Inside, he was laughing. Yes, there was darkness there, as with all beings. But there was also strength of purpose and character.

Strength that, if tapped into just right, would help accept the darkness within and its place in her life. The problem was, she was not willing to accept the darkness. He could understand that. Most people didn't want to see the darkness within themselves.

In her world, it might not have caused a problem. But in their world, it would for she was open to the Force-all sides of it. If she could not accept it, could not see it, she may not be able to fight it when its tempting voice came.

And that would be bad.

"Sorry, Master Yoda," she ducked her head, playing with the seat cushion. "I don't mean to overwhelm people. It's just that I have a tendency to go on a bit when I'm nervous or excitable. Actually, I do it for no reason." The last was said with some surprise, as though she hadn't realized it until that moment.

"Noticed this I did," he solemnly replied. With her head bowed she could not see the laughter in his eyes. Or the slight smile on his face. Even if she had, she would not know that it was not about her. No, the smile was one of eagerness as he thought about Mace's reaction to her…peculiar ways. Shaking his head, he pushed that thought away as unworthy of a Jedi.

Funny, but unworthy.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you a question?" she glanced up at him, smiling nervously as she waited for answer.

"You may," he inclined his head, already knowing what it was. It was not hard to read her thoughts, exposed on her face as they were.

She gave an audible sigh of relief. "Why aren't you surprised to hear me talking about vampires and demons? Master Jinn knew nothing of them."

"Know more of legends than Master Jinn does," he calmly told her. "Not always was I as you see me now. Many years have I lived and traveled about the galaxy. Many things have I seen and done. Larger than most believe."

"Oh," she accepted his explanation-and kicking herself for not figuring it out herself. Once more, she had judged him based on his appearance. A thought occurred to her and she asked, more than slightly apprehensive. "Does this mean you have demon life?"

It wasn't that she was afraid of this possibility, per say. It was more that she didn't know how the way the mystic worked in this world. Would the demons be the same? Would they be full of a destructive spirit?

Would killing them be something she'd have to do without having all the knowledge she had at home?

"Means nothing," he replied sternly. "Onlyknow of these things I do. Speak no more about this we will. Talk of your situation we should for more dire to us and to you it is. Disrupted much your arrival has."

"I didn't mean to."

"Blamed you I do not," he gently said, his sternness gone. "Qui-Gon spoke of powers outside ours you have. Tell me of your special powers and what you do with them you should."

"I'm a practicing witch, though Giles says that I should think of myself as a mage. Uhm, basically I do spells or healings under his guidance. If he can find it, I can usually do it. Though we try not to become to dependant upon what I can do. That's led to trouble before. Along with my friends, I use them to fight against the demons," she paused, trying to think of something else to say.

This was more difficult than speaking of demons for there were some things one just didn't speak of. Though she knew that her dark past would eventually come out and was okay with it, she was sure that this was not the time for that revelation. She had already made progress towards it by mentioning the trouble dependency upon her magic had caused.

And there were just some things that didn't have words to explain them.

So, she avoided the subject by telling him what they were doing before this happened. "We fought with something called the First Evil. The First had awoken because the balance it had arranged was off. It wanted to put it back to the way it used to be.

"Well, the world had changed and couldn't go back to the old ways. Not only had the demons become more numerous, but technology had increased to such a degree that the world had shrunk. It was just too much for one person to handle alone, no matter how strong and blessed a Slayer is. Buffy, the slayer with the most time under her belt, made a startling suggestion after talking to her sister Slayer, Faith. That's another story. Anyway, they both thought that the rules should be changed since the game plan had changed. That is, that the Slayers should share the calling. Hoping that if we did this, we could force the First to accept this new balance.

"We found a spell, which I performed. It awakened the Slayers all over the world. Within reasonable limits of course. It would not be a good thing to have baby slayers. Or those who couldn't handle it due to mental or physical ill health. Or women who couldn't do their duty due to their old age."

She stopped, wondering what he would think of that comment. He was, after all, over six hundred. Would he think she was biased, limiting people due to their age?

Plus, she'd started to babble again. Information overload.

"Human you are and limited when old you get. On, you should go," he encouraged.

"There isn't much left to tell. They fought while I did the spell. And, as far as I know, we succeeded in doing what we set out to do. After our battle, we were going to see Angel. A problem developed on his side of things and he needed our help to counter it."

"Problem? Obi-Wan shall be in danger?" He knew that she was keeping something from him but remained silent. For he couldn't tell if it was because she didn't know or wasn't sure of what to say.

Chewing her lip again, she winced at the pain. Blood welled up as she had cut into it to deeply this time. Sucking on it, she contemplated her answer, giving him what she knew. "Evil doesn't rest, nor does it always have a recognizable form. Angel has been fighting demons in another part of our world for four years. He's been up against a wicked law firm who have been interfering with things they shouldn't.

"They…upset a being from another world-a place we've never heard of-when they kept taking things from there. Unfortunately, this being decided to take action against them," she stopped and rolled her eyes. "Well, they aren't the ones who physically take these items. That's how they get out of it if they are caught because no one can trace it to them."

"Disturbed by this story you tell I am. See the Council now, we will." Relieved that she had given him the complete truth, he knew that both young ones needed help.

Though startled, Willow agreed. Unsteadily rising, she followed him. The setting sun cast a dim glow around the room and a shiver rocked her.

Hardly reassured by Master Yoda's words that his knowledge of the demons meant nothing, fear of the things she knew crawled in the night crept over her. The darkness was their time, their element, and she had yet to see any weaponry about. There seemed to be nothing here that could destroy a demon if a demon came after them.

And she didn't want to use her magic to defend herself. Using her powers against any enemies would make it to easy to fall back into that pit she'd only now begun to free herself from. It also seemed both wrong and altogether to right to use it in this place.

Her little foray earlier left her reeling.

This body was way more adapted to accepting and converting outside sources into magic. _It must be that Living Force thing Qui-Gon kept speaking of_, she thought with sigh.

Yet, there was something more to it than that, there always was. She just wished she knew what it was.

654321

The Jedi Council watched in silent amusement as Masters Windu and Jinn paced the length of the room, paused to stare at the door for a while then turned and walked back the way they had come. Master Depa Billaba watched for as long as she could before rising to her feet and grasped the two of them by their arms, forcing them to stop.

"Gentlemen," she scolded them both lightly, though there was a definite authority in her voice. She had not been put on the Council because they needed to fill a seat after all. "Relax. All shall be well with Master Yoda and your young friend Willow. This endless pacing helps neither of them. It only causes your fear and anxiety to grow. Release your feelings into the Force. I believe that we shall need all of our calm in order to help both young ones return to their own homes."

"I do not like this one bit."

"Your feelings on this matter are well known, Master Windu," she reminded him gently. "We were all there and do not need the reminder."

"Some people could do with a few reminders about what our duty is," he spoke, a slight bite to his words.

"I suppose by that you mean me," Qui-Gon said, amusement coloring his voice as he looked over at him. "My friend, I do not need to hear the words to feel of your discontent. I am well aware of how you feel, you stated your position quite clearly earlier. But you have done all you can to preserve the lives of those in the Temple."

"As long as that dangerous child is here, I will not relax my guard. We are peacekeepers. We protect the lives of those about us. There has been some indication that she is a threat to all that we have sworn to protect. Why can't you wake up and pay attention to the future as well as the present?"

"The future is ever in motion, ever changing dependent upon the choices we make in the present," he reminded him. "Worrying over it at the sacrifice of the present will only harm those we seek to help. Until the actual becomes the factual, there is no need to waste energy chasing it."

"Yes, but you live almost constantly in the present and are not so mindful of what may come. You are not so nearly aware of the subtle fluctuations within the Universal Force as you are in the Living Force. Many of the actions you have taken could lead to the disruption of the future."

"But they have not, Mace. I may not be so concerned with the future but that is because I refuse to focus solely upon my anxieties. What will happen as a result of our acting or not acting will happen regardless of whether or not we focus on them. I mean you no disrespect, for I value your opinion in many things. But I think you focus so much on what may be that you miss the point of what you are trying to accomplish."

"Qui-Gon, I think you focus so much on living in the moment that you sacrifice the future in pursuit of what you want to see done. You think you know what the Force wants but how can you tell the truth of it when so often the Force's will seems to match your own?"

Master Plo-Koon cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. "Masters, you know that I appreciate a good philosophical debate. But the one you are having at the moment is rather pointless. As polite as you are being, you are inviting unrest into our midst."

"Sometimes one can only grow in the midst of unrest."

"True as that may be, MasterTiin this is not the time or the place for it," he firmly maintained.

"Oh, I don't know," Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "A good debate may be just what we need right now. It is much better than watching the two of them try to make holes in the durasteel floor with their endless pacing."

"Knight Mundi has offered up a valid point, Master Plo-Koon. We could speak of the differing philosophies that exist within our order and strengthen ourselves through our differences. Or we could sit around and worry about Master Yoda, building up into a fury of worry that we will then need to meditate upon and release into the Force, thus wasting time. Time that should be spent on helping both lost children. I prefer the first option," Adi Gallia quietly said, her musical voice hanging in the air.

Oppo Rancisis snorted. "Of course you would. You can bandy your words as much as you like about the differing philosophies. Very well. I will tell you what I feel about this whole situation. I believe that it is these differences between us that is causing the Dark Side to cloud so much of our minds. If the Jedi were more united in purpose, we would be able to see clearly that which is blocked to us."

"I respectfully disagree," Even Piell spoke up. "It is our differences that make us strong. Each and every one of us has different gifts. Different talents that we each bring to the Force based upon our experiences and our own identity as beings of this Republic. Some are healers, while others among us are natural warriors. If we were all the same then nothing would be learned for we would have nothing to share with each other."

"Philosophy discussion, are we having?" a voice questioned as the doors silently opened. "Good to air out our opinions it is."

Turning, they saw Master Yoda walking in. Following shyly behind him was the Padawan they had known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Windu stalked over and towered over the Padawan. "I do not trust you."

"That's okay. I don't trust me either, sir," she replied, eyes wide as they took in the tall man who gave new meaning to the term looming.

End, Part 10

Quick Author's Note: Some of these characters I'm not sure are on the Council, with the exception of Yoda and Mace, but I needed names of real Jedi, so they've been promoted.

_Author's Thanks: Not sure how long this will be able to stay with the new policy installed. I rather think its stupid and if I could figure out how to do a live journal, I would. I do hope that I won't get into to much trouble for this. But I think **everyone** deserves to be acknowledged and thanked for commenting. So, I will continue to do this until I'm caught._

_Blue Sharigan: Thanks. Hopefully you will enjoy this chappie. The next is back in our world. Then, it's a bit of a break for Willow before we see her again. I hope._

_Mereret: Glad you took a chance on it. J There are, to many for me to try to go through and coordinate with this story, though some of the extended universe characters may appear. If they do, I will explain about them. I couldn't resist doing that to Yoda. I love that guy._

_TortureofPersephone: Feel no sheepishness, she's my fav as well. I find it easier to write for Willow than for other characters. Yoda and her are very cute, especially when they talk. I'm sorry, I think Yoda's way of speaking is cute. Hard to write, but cute. Long stories are something I'm well acquainted with. I do them myself. Putting the 'verses together as a chapter is an interesting idea. Unfortunately, it would confuse me when writing them._

_DragonStar: Thanks. That bond with the ritual was something mentioned in the show that I was disappointed never really grew into anything. So, here's my humble attempt to bring it out and make it work. Glad that it interests you._

_Wispr: Glad you're enjoying it._

_Cycloneozgirl: And she's going to need that support definitely. Hopefully, I can make it work. Thanks._


	11. You Seem Familiar Somehow

_Author's Note: This starts off rather slow and is kinda boring. Be patient with it, things eventually start to happen that are important in the long run. One just has to endure a little boredom first. Anyway, hope you enjoy it._

654321

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think as he cautiously looked at the dark haired man who stood near the door.

That sense of some kind of tenuous connection between them reminded him vaguely of the bond his Master and he shared. There was a certain sense of _knowing_ what the vampire felt-what he was thinking-as he looked at him.

The only difference was that it was more immediate-and more deadly.

He hadn't understood much of what they had told him, some of it seemed hard to accept. Immortal beings that had only one purpose in life, and that seemed to be the sheer and wanton destruction of other lives. To bring death to others and to destroy anything of value, that seemed to be their ultimate goal. The words they spoke challenged everything he accepted as real.

And he was uncertain of how he should react to this sense of being connected so intimately with the vampire.

So closely in tune with him was it that it resembled the Padawan/Master bonds he knew only to well. Form their description of the bond between him and the vampire, he had not thought that it would be like this at all. Why had they not warned him?

Though to be fair, may be they could not explain the full extent of the bond for it was not their own. They did not understand it at its basic core because they did not share its embrace.

This deeper connection that was shared by the two of them, while acknowledged as necessary, was not known to the others. They did not, could not, feel the depths of it with the vampire.

This was Willow's task, a task she had taken on so many years ago.

It troubled him. Why had she not told anyone about the depth of it? Was it that she felt ashamed of the connection, not having expected it to be so deep, so tightly wound about the both of them that neither was truly separate? How was such a thing possible? Did no one here understand the nature of life bonds that went between people?

The idea was utterly inconceivable to him. Having lived in the Jedi Temple all his life, he had always known about such bonds. They were taught from infancy. How could such a man like Giles, who had experience with magic, not think to warn Willow of the dangerous connection she was forming?

A sudden, revolutionary thought came to him, stopping the condemnation that had begun to form. Could it be possible that it was not the same here? Trying to wrap his mind about that thought, that what he was feeling could be because of his own knowledge, he couldn't conceive that it was so.

He found himself wondering if it was possible that the bond went both ways, like his did with Master Jinn. If it this bond did, then the vampire should already know the truth, that Obi-Wan was not Willow. That he could, in fact, see all that Obi-Wan was.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that either.

It was one thing when it was his Master going through his mind, he had been brought up for such a thing. The bond between Master and Padawan was a necessity. It was not something to be taken lightly.

The whatever it was with the vampire was quite another thing. For all the importance of the spell and the necessity of the connection, he wasn't sure he wanted such a strange being to have access to his innermost self.

"Shall we go to the one place that cannot be bugged? We have developed quite a bit of a problem. One of which, you are partially aware of," Giles said, gently interrupting Obi-Wan's troubled thoughts.

Though he did not let it show, he was troubled by what he saw happening between the vampire and his newest charge. He had often suspected that there was something more, some missing but indispensable truth, behind the soul bond of Willow and Angel, for all that he had not said anything. It was not his place to interfere, unless she asked him for his help, such was the nature of the magic used.

This whole situation unnerved him.

They could not afford to let anything damage the spell's strength. One free reign of Angelus had been enough for him. Without Willow's understanding of the subtle fluctuations of the spell, they would not be aware if Angelus did get the upper hand.

As much as he believed in Faith and Buffy's capabilities in taken Angelus down, he was not so sure they could if it actually came down to it. They both knew that the potential for a return was possible but he didn't think they actually believed in it.

He wasn't sure he did himself. The merging of both Angel and Angelus was so complete, there didn't seem to be any cracks in the spell, though there was always the chance for it to break. Magic was not set in stone. No, it was ever flowing with the currents that was the pattern of life.

Not to mention that the mind of the young man who had fallen into their care was at stake. If anyone was going to be his first victim, it would not be any of the Slayers, for all the danger they were to him.

It would be Obi-Wan Kenobi merely because he was in Willow's body.

"I'll lock up down here and do a quick search before joining you. I don't trust any of them and have no idea how long they were here," Angel said.

"I'll give you a hand," Faith offered, wanting to talk to him alone. Or at least do their typical not talking but sharing a world of knowledge with each other that they had perfected over the years.

"Xander, why don't you and Dawn wait here? Keep an eye on things. You should stay here as well, Principal Woods. Don't protest," Giles said, seeing his mouth open.

"You won't get any arguments from me, Giles. After today, I don't feel up to doing much." Xander sighed, moving towards the couch gratefully. He noticed that Cordelia hadn't acknowledged them. In fact, she looked as bored as ever.

He wondered why she was even there. This didn't seem to be the sort of thing that would interest the higher being she had become. Though he supposed it was possible that she knew something about the whole situation that they were not privy to. "Hey, Cordelia. How's the glow zone?"

"Hi," she greeted him, finally glancing up. "And how many times must I tell you that it is not called the glow zone?"

"You glow there, don't you?" he asked. Gunn glanced at him and waited, allowing him to take upon himself Robin's full weight-whether it was wise or not. "Therefore it is the glow zone." He tried to keep their balance steady but faltered.

"Whatever," she sighed. But there was no heat in her tone. She watched as they practically fell onto the now empty couch. A slight smile graced her features as she studied him. She was relieved to see that he was alive and, for the most part, well. Concern shone in her eyes as she took in his damaged face.

It cleared quickly and they fell into their old, well-established rhythm with the ease of friends. "You should get something done about that eye patch, Xander."

"Why? I think it makes me look piratical," he easily said. He pushed a pillow towards the protesting Robin, knowing that he would need it. For all his apparent recovery, Xander could see the fine sheen of sweat that peppered his brow and the lines of pain surrounding his eyes.

Dawn sat down on the arm of the couch, knowing better than to protest that she could help in the search. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. She felt tired in a way that she couldn't explain. But it was more than simple weariness that she felt.

Anya glared at Cordelia, practically sitting in Xander's lap. Her displeasure at their behavior was all to palpable in the somewhat tense room. She had also sent a pointed glare back at the others in the room.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. Not impressed by the attempt to show that Xander was no longer free, that he was hers. "It makes you look ridiculous. What's the matter with Anya?" she asked, watching the furious workings of her lips.

"I'm not the only one who lost something in our last battle," Xander said, his arm going around Anya comfortingly. "She lost her voice in a rather vicious knife fight."

_Not much of a loss if you ask me_, Cordelia's first thought was. Instantly, she scolded herself for it. Even if it was true, she shouldn't have thought it. "I'm sorry," she sincerely said, not surprised when Anya merely flipped her off. "I know about the you know," she vaguely gestured around, "what else happened?"

"Andrew died," Dawn bluntly told her, stung by the seemingly callous way she dismissed what had happened to them. Even if she was a higher being, she should still show some compassion for what happened to them. It wasn't as if they were strangers. "As did a few of the potentials."

"But you didn't," she started to say and stopped, making a few motions with her hands.

"There is that, I suppose," Dawn tiredly said, all the fight leaving her as her shoulders slumped. There was a normalcy to the way Cordelia acted that helped ease the blows of the fight. A way of reassuring them that they were still alive, still themselves.

Not to mention, it would take someone with more skill than she had to pierce the impenetrable armor that Cordelia had in abundance. If there was such a person, which she doubted.

"It was pretty bad, Cordy. And I'm not talking Graduation Day bad," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, his eye closed tiredly. "We always had a fighting chance against the Mayor once we found the key to defeating him."

He stopped, struggling for the words. "But this…this was End of the World different. The battle was much more extensive and in more places than we had been prepared for. The scale of loss was much greater. The stakes in this battle were so much higher than they've ever been. There were a few tense moments. Moments when I thought we were done for."

"Yet, you made it through," she finally said. "That's got to count for something in this messed up, freaked out world."

They fell silent. She was right. Besides, there was nothing left to say.

Recognizing the look Anya had sent him, Giles instantly changed his division plans. "Miss Burkle?" he half-asked, when she nodded, he continued, "will you take Willow upstairs while we check things out? The more of us that do the work, the faster it'll get done and we can get down to business."

"Sure," Fred told Giles, after looking towards Angel to see what he wanted her to do. Turning to the mage, she was struck by how different she seemed from all the descriptions she'd heard. There was something…off about her.

Then again, it could be the magic she felt coming off the girl.

For all her dealings with the mystical world, she'd never met a real mage before. They were a different branch of magic entirely-and rare for one had to be extremely disciplined to handle it. "Why don't you follow me? We'll get everything ready for them."

Looking uncertainly at Giles, 'Willow' bit her lip at his silent order and nodded slowly. With careful, measured steps, she followed Fred up the stairs and into the dark of the unknown.

Watching them go, they made sure that they were safely out of the way before turning to divide up the building for a quick security check.

Faith and Angel headed outside, vaguely hearing the conversations going on about them. They briskly walked to the street and turned. Searching the perimeter, they made their way back to the hotel. Their conversation was kept to a minimum. Sentences were short, if they happened at all.

It was a way of speaking they had perfected while Faith had been in jail.

After all, there were just some things that had to be spoken of that could not be freely said there. Though inactive, Faith was still a Slayer. She still had a vital role in the fate of the world. Still needed to feel as though she held a place within her sphere of influence.

Besides, Angel needed someone he could freely talk to. Who would understand his point of view without reservation, and she more than fit the bill. And she needed a friend who would do the same thing for her. They understood each other on a level that others could not.

Not to mention that it worked for them, though it baffled others. Faith enjoyed it for that fact alone. It was something she had that others could not share. A rarity in her life.

"So?" he asked, entering the garden.

Taking one last look around, she followed after him. "Bad? You have no idea," she muttered, somewhat bitterly it seemed to his perceptive hearing.

The bitterness in her voice was nothing new. It had always been there, but this animosity had a different tenor to it. Yet, it was not one of the cues he'd learned to listen for so that he would know what to say, how to say it. Or even if he should say something at all, for there were times when words were not needed.

He could understand its presence all to well. He'd often felt that way himself, mostly about the Scooby Gang. They didn't really mean to do keep the both of them shut out from their inner sanctum. To circle about themselves to the exclusion of others.

It was just the way they were-and they didn't care what others thought.

She went on, hiding the grin she felt at seeing him nearly topple over as he overextended himself. "I seem…"

"Overly?" He left the question hanging, replacing the potted fern and moving to check under the bench.

"Yeah," she nodded, tilting her head as she picked up on something.

"Been there," he agreed, watching her out of the corner of his eye. It occurred to him that may be he should say more. Shaking his head, he realized that it would be futile.

She knew what he was saying.

Moving quickly to the side, she grasped something out of the bushes and smashed it. Enjoying the sight of it on the ground, all broken, though still far from harmless.

"Unless?" she thought to ask then, looking only slightly guilty for the fact that she had taken the initiative. Her gaze lifted to see his supremely indifferent one gazing back at her.

"Not particularly," he said, having no need to keep any bugs. He didn't know how to use them for his own purposes. He couldn't switch them about so that they could listen in on the opposite end. Besides, they knew who was behind them. There wasn't much they could do. Even if they could prove it, it would do them no actual good in the end.

Wolfram and Hart protected itself very well. They had both the laws of the land on their side-and the help of those they aided on other worlds. The reach they had in the demon world was astounding.

It was also frightening. "You can't?" he asked, returning to their earlier conversation regarding the apparent ease with which the group had accepted the interloper and dismissed Faith's feelings.

"I don't," her voice was flat, "though I wish." She was grateful that he understood and relaxed, knowing that she needn't stand on guard alone anymore.

"I know." They exchanged sad smiles as they walked back in. It was always a pain being on the outside, forever looking in. Giles and the others were waiting for them in the lobby. "Everything?"

"Appears to be secure and unaltered. Though considering some of your decor, it's difficult to tell," Buffy answered, looking up from her contemplative study of the tableau before her. Angel could see what she meant, Anya and Cordy's rather silent battle of wills was more intriguing than anything else. "There was one questionable item, but Wesley took care of it."

"The area Giles and I searched was mostly clean," Gunn said. Looking up from the parts before him. "This is what we found. We decided to leave one in place. But modified."

Angel nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought of it. And glad that Gunn had, "That's a good idea, thank you. Shall we join them then?"

"Yes," Giles sighed. "It is best that we get this out of the way."

Nodding, he locked the doors. With them right behind him, Angel started up the stairs. Without warning, his knees gave out and he tumbled down, nearly taking Xander with him.

Giles bolted past them even as they heard a desperate "**_Charles!_**" waft down the stairs, barely heard over the keening cries.

654321

Upstairs, the two were silent as they walked along. Fred was quiet, buried deep in her thoughts, vaguely aware that there was something almost recognizable about Willow's presence.

An essence of familiarity about her that she'd felt before, though she couldn't quite place it. It teased at her senses, pushing her to think beyond her normal logical thought patterns and along more mystical lines.

Obi-Wan himself was lost in his thoughts as he studied his surroundings, rather unimpressed by the drab colors and designs. He knew he shouldn't be judging it, yet he couldn't help but compare them to what he knew back at home.

It was one way he sought to take refuge from the discomfort he felt just being here. This world was so different from any he'd ever come across and his mind swirled with the sheer amount of information he'd been given on their journey to L.A. It was no wonder he'd been thinking of Coruscant longingly.

Home.

Just the thought of the world caused his heart to break within him and he forced himself to think about his situation now. And that was the lie he was perpetuating right now, that he _was_ this Willow they all expected.

He did not feel comfortable with this deception, yet he could not see a way around it. If there was one thing he understood, it was doing one's duty no matter how unpleasant it was. No matter how strange it felt or what he was asked to do. He always did his duty, though his Master had often told him that to do one's duty was not always the right thing. He had often tried to tell him that duty was not the only path towards accomplishing one's goals.

It didn't matter.

This was his duty now, to help these people in their time of need. For all he knew, this might be why he was here. That he was the one who held the secrets to stop this evil, not Willow for all the power she could control.

_And doesn't that sound incredibly pompous_, he thought, shaking his head in ironic despair. _I must beware for pride may soon follow, which would disappoint my Master to no end_.

"So, you're Willow," Fred tentatively initiated a conversation, wanting to take her mind off the unnerving sensation she felt around her companion. A feeling that had not lessened any but grew with every step they took. She tried not to let it get her down, tried to come up with another explanation and figured it might be the eerie silence between them.

Once she started to think of alternatives, she couldn't stop. She had developed the habit both in Pylea and to help her in her chosen course of study. It was one of the thing that had helped her in the past. Of course, it had also gotten her into loads of trouble. Still, she let herself fall into the well-known pattern and speculate about the problem.

This girl walked like a shadow, all silence and fluid movement. Almost vampiric in the way that she blended into the darkness. If she hadn't known developed that same ability-though not to this degree-she would not have remembered the girl was there at all.

Or it could be the uncertainty they all felt caused by Angel's stunning revelation earlier. A revelation that had been confirmed by Cordelia-and reinforced by the slayers.

And then there was the odd feeling that there was something she knew about the girl's spirit. It resonated with a half-forgotten memory of a time in a place she preferred to not think about. But she couldn't shrug off her troubled past that easily.

Pylea had changed her. Changed the way she thought and felt, the way she saw things in the world. How she accepted things and reacted to them. It would forever haunt and shape her mind set, her experiences, and the way that she perceived things beyond her natural ken.

Therefore, she could tell that Willow wasn't quite normal in the way she knew that most magical beings were.

A smile quirked the lips, "so I've been told." The wry words came almost without thought.

And, if he twisted things just right, he could see the truth of his words, from a certain point of view. He looked like and sounded like Willow. Therefore, he was Willow. But even with that thought, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What?" she gasped, shocked by the flippant sounding reply. Whirling around, she stared down at her, mouth moving but no sound was forthcoming. It was as if she'd forgotten how to speak.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan's hands rose in a gesture simultaneously uncertain of where he'd gone wrong with his words and a pleading for understanding at the confusion he caused. "That was a poor attempt at telling a joke. Forgive me for speaking so; I was trying to lighten the mood. I realize now that it was an inappropriately timed comment."

Fred looked uncertain before shrugging, as though to shake off the disquieted mood. The answer had killed any desire to prolong their time alone. She honestly wasn't sure she could handle any answer that might come if she were to question her further.

"Sure. Not a problem," she shrugged it off, though it was far from being no problem for her. The uncertainty remained as she guided Willow on, a new tension filling the silence now.

She knew that she'd been asked to do this, not only because Anya was unwilling to leave Xander. But because she was less likely to batter the girl with unanswerable questions before the time came for a full investigation into what was going on.

It hurt but she had not been able to say no for she couldn't think of a reason to-especially when she understood what Willow might be experiencing. Both of them were rather shy for all their loquaciousness and were not fond of the spotlight.

This whole thing must be frightening for Willow. Not only did she not know what happened to her-none of them did-but she was being asked to deal with it head on, with people that she barely knew.

Entering the room, she paused to look about and enjoy the peace it offered. As she drank in the serenity, she heard a gasp behind her and turned, half-irritated by the interruption. She rarely, if ever, had a chance to come in here. When she did, she liked to enjoy it.

It died on her lips as she took in the sight of the pale and shaky girl.

If she didn't know better, she would think that Willow had become a ghost; so wraithlike her appearance seemed to her now. And with that dark hair, the sight was more fearsome than anything she'd ever seen. It made her grateful that she didn't have the bright red hair she'd been told about.

Quickly grasping her arm, she pulled her towards the window. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to think about what she would want if she was the one in shock. (At least, that's what she hoped it was.) Knowing that there was no danger in it, she opened the window partially.

This room was sacrosanct.

A breeze entered and she watched her companion warily. Once assured that no harm had come to her, she pushed Willow down to her knees so that her forehead would rest on the cool windowpane.

Resting her hand on the tense and shaking body, she started to rub it in concentrated circles, hoping to ground her in some way. She didn't know if it was doing any good but the girl seemed to be relaxing, _much like a startled animal would_, she observed, divorcing herself from the moment.

It really was fascinating-until the keening cry of pain started.

"**_Charles_**!" she called out, hoping he'd come to her quickly. That he was within earshot and not still searching the hotel. She kept up her ministrations, not knowing what else to do for the girl.

Giles pushed her out of the way, taking in the situation with a glance. "Move over," he ordered quietly, "And don't say anything." Firmly taking Willow, he spared Fred a glance before focusing on the problem at hand. Wrapping his arms around her, almost like a blanket, he first rubbed her arms. Slowly, he began to rock back and forth, no words exchanged.

Watching them, she felt the sting of his action, gentle though it had been. To her mind, it felt as though he blamed her for this. Like this reaction, whatever had caused it, was her fault.

She scolded herself for her reaction, human though it was.

Detaching herself from the hurt, she watched him. It took a moment for her to realize that he was desensitizing Willow slowly. But why that should be, she didn't know. She heard him start to speak softly and blinked, shocked, hearing the name Giles murmured.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. You remember how we did this before. I want you to follow my voice back to the present. For now, let go of everything else. You are among friends. Let the pain go. Bind it into a forgotten memory to be retrieved later for working through. Now is not the time to let it hold sway upon you. Just let it go," his voice soothed the mage he held in his arms.

_Obi-Wan_? she thought, _who is Obi-Wan_? Something about the name tingled her senses, teasing them with half-forgotten truths and hidden legends. There was something about the name-or at least the sound of its foreignness that she should know.

Blinking back tears of pain and frustration, Obi-Wan shook his head, fighting against the waves of pain that came with that little action. Resting against the chest, he tried hard to follow the instructions. Yet, he couldn't. "It's not the same," the words were quiet.

"Breath easy," Giles advised, accepting them as truth. Slowly breathing with him, he let his hand rub soothingly against the back. "Bring in a small amount of the pain and release it with every breath until it is gone. Let it flow through you."

With his heart heavy in his chest, he tried to follow the new plan. Even with the added aid, it was incredibly difficult to bring it under control. "The pain isn't mine, Giles. It is Willow's," he told him at last. "The Jedi Council is killing her."

End, Part 11


	12. I Know You, Come Home

_**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get up. Updates will be sporadic for a while, my computer's been virused or corrupted or whatever and is currently being fixed. So, anything I had stored on it has been lost. As I only had a few chapters of it stored on discs, that's all I have to offer until I get everything retyped. And that won't be until I find an MS compatible with the windows I have. b/c I don't want to upgrade unless I actually have to. Plus, the belief in this house is that since I have my own compu, I don't need to use the other one we have here. I do humbly apologize for the delays and hope that this story is still being enjoyed, even if there won't be immediate updates.**_

654321

Master Windu was startled by this frank statement and glanced back at Qui-Gon as though to ask him what she meant. Seeing no aid there-in fact, the man had the audacity to look completely amused, he returned to harshly stare at her. "What do you mean by that, young...person?" he icily asked.

Master Yoda jabbed him in the ribs with his gimer stick. "Found harmful thoughts in her I did not. Be off with you until introductions are made," he ordered, turning to Willow. "In center of room you will stand."

He guided her into place and then made the introductions, watching each face carefully as he did so. With very few exceptions, there was only mild curiosity on their faces.

Bowing to the last Jedi Master, she murmured, "I thank you for meeting with me and offering your aid on this task. I shall try not to cause any more trouble than I already have, Master Windu," she added, glancing at him, hoping to ease his mind.

His icy expression did not change and she stared at the ground, feeling remarkably more foolish and immaterial than she had in a long time. Oddly enough, it made her think of the Cordelia of old. The one who had made her life a living nightmare. She missed her comfortable scorn.

"Questioned her on many things I have," Yoda announced, calmly moving away to sit on a chair, acting as though nothing was wrong. Part of him did not like what was coming but he cast those feelings into the Force and resumed his Jedi determination to do what he must. "Many things about her presence remain a mystery within the Force. Examine this later we shall. Her home on Earth turn our thoughts to now. Agreed to let us examine her mind she has."

"Master Yoda," Master Plo-Koon began, "To find her planet we must question her about it. Where it is, what her galaxy is like."

"Said that we would do so in silence, I did not. Question her we will. "

"What of her strong mental shields?" Master Billaba asked, thinking of them and what Qui-Gon had spoken of earlier. The idea of breaking such strong shields did not appeal to her. More importantly, she did not think it wise to try. "Will they not present a problem for us?"

"Willing to drop them for us she is." His answer was serene for all the danger he knew that dropping them was for Willow.

Adi Gallia cleared her throat, sparing a moment to glance at the poor child compassionately. The child had not asked for any of this. Her discomfort in the whole situation crawled down the Jedi's spine, amplyphing the feel of Willow's unease and unhappiness. "Master Yoda, exposure to the Force on that level would be dangerous, would it not? Especially for one with unusual powers as this child is known to possess."

"The presence of a Force inhibitor should help," Mace suggested sternly, thinking once more of the safety of Coruscant and its people. He could not help but wonder what the aged Master was thinking to suggest that they do such a thing-especially in the hub of the city.

"Masters of the Council, I object. You cannot subject her to that kind of mental scrutiny. It is a barbaric thing to do," Qui-Gon protested, startled at the calm way they discussed this. This literal raping of the girl's mind, even if she did agree.

"Silent you will be. Dark presence in her both of us have felt. Seen its dark cloud I have," Yoda reminded him. "Necessary our actions are. Leave you should if accept our decision you cannot."

Qui-Gon glanced over at her, compassion filled him seeing her arms wrap about her body. _She's trying to make herself smaller_, he thought, despairingly, _probably feels that she has no true allies in here_. "No," he said, resigned. He could not, would not desert her to her fate. "I shall not interfere with your work though I feel that it this a horrendous mistake. I will stay to be her support."

Her look of gratitude was so fierce that he felt guilty for not trying harder to stop this monstrosity. His earlier peace evaporated for he had not thought to guard her from this. Had not thought to warn her that they might try to do something like this.

He could not bring himself to believe-even now-that they would do this.

Willow knew she was getting in way over her head. She had known it from the first moment she stepped out of Master Jinn's quarters. And the feel within this room had grown infinitely colder every second that passed as they calmly discussed their plans for opening her up to an intense mental examination that would-essentially-strip her of her defenses.

Master Jinn looked positively ill at the plan. That alone gave her the idea that this whole thing was not quite what she believed it to be. She knew that she had little experience with opening her mind to others, what dangers that could cause-both to her and to others.

But it all boiled down to what her choices were. Without agreeing to do this, what other option remained for her? Without their aid, she had no way of getting home. They were Masters of their craft, they wouldn't let her fall into the darkness.

Would they?

"Are you ready, Miss. Rosenberg?" Master Windu asked sharply. The way he spoke her name was a cross between a curse and an obligatory acknowledgement of her own identity.

But for the first time, she thought she could detect the slightest sound of compassion in his voice. Or, looking at his impassive face, that might've been wishful thinking. Whether she was or not, they were being more than fair to her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and started to lower her carefully erected shields.

Master Piell nodded and someone she didn't recognize approached her. There was something strange in her hand. Glancing at Master Jinn apprehensively, she relaxed, seeing his nod.

"Master Stass Allie," he murmured soothingly, watching them both. As much as he tried, he could not keep from being anxious for her. "She is a healer and will monitor your health during this session."

Nodding that she understood both who she was and what she was supposed to do, she relaxed and felt the sting of what she guessed was a needle as it entered her arm, gasping as icy liquid fire shot through her. A hand rose shakily to her head, wiping off the sweat. Her other hand was taken and a cool hand wrapped about the wrist, feeling her pulse.

Satisfied after a few counts, Master Allie stepped back, informing them. "The body has not rejected the inhibitor. You have a day before the Padawan's body rejects the suppressant and the systems return to normal."

"Thank you, Master Allie," Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi said, aware of the disapproval on her face.

They were all aware of it. The Jedi was a healer and causing pain to anyone was anathema to her. No matter the necessity, she did not like it.

Fire quenched suddenly-firmly-into ice. Shivering, Willow felt drenched in a storm of mixed ice and fog, peering out through an icy window. Fuzzily she shook her head, trying to shake free of the feeling of loss and wrongness that filled her at the sudden lack of Obi-Wan's natural connection with the Force. Her own power sluggishly flowed through her veins, forcing its way through the tightness that gripped her.

Blinking slowly, she focused on the Jedi Council around her. Speaking through drunkenly thick and leaden lips, she answered their questions as several minds began to probe her own, seeking information about her and her home.

Floating upon the mist of the drug, intense, brightly colored pain exploded suddenly within her head. Eyes dilating, a blood vessel popped under the strain of interrogation, darkness fell upon her. Jerking away from it, she found that it followed her doggedly.

Corruption. Evil. Pain. Sorrow. Loss. Sadness. Grief. Despair. It all swept through her on an endless tide she could not step away from. Could not escape from its relentless, dragging pull upon her soul.

Qui-Gon and Mace watched her carefully for different reasons as the questioning continued, as her mind was probed from all sides. Yoda's own head turned away. For all that he could accept this as essential, he could not watch her.

"Stop it. _JUST STOP IT_!" she cried out, pleading with them at last. "It's too much. Too much pain. _**STOP IT**_!"

It was like losing Tara again.

Buffy. Dawn. Xander. Giles. Oz. Anya. Spike.

The whole world torching. Scorching under her feet-only amplified, burning her in its flames of power, of pain, of passion. More despair filled her as a whole galaxy of it filled her. It was too much for any one person to take.

But there was no release from it.

The pain had found an outlet, a voice and it would not relinquish it anytime soon. All of the sorrow and suffering wanted to speak, wanted to be heard, and she was trapped in its embrace.

No escape from the overwhelming agony of in her past.

"Stop this," Master Jinn pleaded, turning to Yoda for the Master had not turned around. He hoped that this was a sign that he'd find an ally within him. "You cannot find out what you want to know this way. All you are doing is bringing her pain. Forcibly bringing up her past-and exposing her to our own galaxy's suffering. Don't you see? You'll destroy her mind."

"Better her mind than her soul," Mace stated.

When the longhaired Master moved to interfere, Yoda finally reacted. His aged gaze pinned him in firmly place. Though full of sorrow, his voice was resolved, determined to see this through to the end. "Warned of this you were. Stay you would. Interfere you cannot unless kill her you intend. Sharp division within her exists. Until breach in her soul is healed, help her we cannot."

Qui-Gon's eyes closed against the sight of Willow wracked in pain. He could not help thinking of his own precious son, his Padawan, and wondering if he was going through the very same thing. The body shivered and shook as she resisted looking, resisted accepting what was before her very eyes.

A past she did not want to be her own.

"**_ROSENBERG!"_** Mace's voice spoke, cracking like a whip. Her head snapped up, agonized eyes meeting his, seeking compassion within the dark depths and finding none. "You will face this."

"_**I CAN'T**_!" she screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"You must," he insisted. "Face it."

"I'm afraid," she whimpered, another blood vessel popping under the strain.

"Don't let fear control you or you will always be afraid," he taught her, moving slightly closer so that she focused only on his relentless demands. "Look into its face. Name it. Face what you fear. In facing it, you will banish it."

Tears streaming down her face, her body resisting to bend any longer, she spat out at him, angry at his implacability. "I fear me! Evil me who would hurt others to stop my own suffering."

"Then you must accept that it is within you and deal with it. If you remain in the confines of your own fear, you will never be free of it. It will always control you." He stood before her, a wall, unmovable. Unapproachable in his demands that she face herself.

Inexorable.

Bearing down upon her, another force of inexorable strength hit her. "_You can stop this," it whispered seductively to her. "You know how to. You've done it before." Its voice was familiar, well known to her ears. She had spent a year resisting it._

_Now, it was back-and stronger than she remembered it ever being. "You can make them pay for hurting you. They broke your trust in them. They have no right to demand this of you._"

_Her head shook as she dropped to the ground, curling up around her knees, tightly hugging them to her chest. "No. I agreed…"_

"_To let them find your home on Earth, not to let them rape your mind. For that is what this is," the voice insisted. "They are pillaging your memories. They took away from you your main defense so that they could do this to you. Treat you as if you were some freakish oddity."_

"_No. I let them do this. When Master Yoda asked me, I said that I would do this," she insisted. "I won't listen to you."_

"_Why? They do not trust you. They never will now that they know the truth about you. You know what you are. You are a murderer. A cold-blooded, remorseless killer. You stalked a man as though he was pray, as if you were a hunter. You killed a man by robbing him of that which kept him alive because you wanted what he had to hurt still more people. You taunted your friends with their fears, their own weaknesses. You tried to destroy your own world because you had the power. The power to do whatever you wished."_

"_Stop it. I won't listen to you. I won't give in again. You are full of lies, full of malice. I will not let that person exist again." Her hands clutched against the side of her throbbing head, trying to stifle the words that would not be stilled again._

"_But why not when it feels so right? When it feels so good and so natural? See how powerful you once were? How invulnerable to the stings and pricks of pain? Of the world's harsh and unfeeling blows? You had the power, the ability to shape the world, to make it new. It was within your grasp and you controlled it completely. Others have sought that power but have never had the capacity or understanding to use it so well. It is who you are. Look at you as you once were. No one would ever harm her."_

_Willow stopped fighting, yielding herself to the voice's control._

_She saw the chaos caused by her simple will be done spell. The anger within, the passion of pain that gave it true potency. Saw herself kneeling over Buffy's grave, the dark power rising from within her and creating life deep in the Earth where none had been moments before. Walking down the stairs and coolly crafting the spell that would rob Buffy and Tara of their memories. Memories that hurt her for they turned her loved ones against her._

_Taking ancient magic into her body when she was denied her will. The will to bring back her lover. Full of the terrible scream of vengeance D'Hoffran had spoken to her about, it filled her up and gave her a purpose of being. The cry of pain that broke dimensional walls._

_Buffy, lying on the table, the doctors and nurses trying to keep her alive when she walked in and kicked them out. Witnessed her own heartlessness as she stood there, watching as the heart monitor flat lined and her friend ceased to breath. Saw her remove the bullet, healing the damage wrought by it even as she coldly turned away, already bent on her mission of vengeance._

_Healing her dear friend with the dark powers that flowed so easily through her now even as she forgot the presence of her friends, for all that she beckoned them to follow her down this dark path of vengeance she walked._

_Warren ran by and she walked calmly after him, tying him to the tree with cruel efficiency. With deadly intent. Saw the way she manipulated him, brought up the girl he'd killed before. Taunted him with pain before she flayed him and turned, thinking only of the two left who would need to pay for what he had done in robbing her of Tara. Of robbing her of the only light and good she had, the only worth she thought she had ever possessed._

_Two innocents whose only crime had been that they had known Warren, had been his friend. Weakening and seeking more power. More strength to do what she willed. What she wanted. Taking from Rack his essence and chaining him to the ceiling, a warning to all who dared to stand in her way, to oppose her._

_Saw the fight with Buffy, with Giles as she took what she wanted to do what she wanted. The power from Giles, the pain that came, everything that was and is, filling her with the stark realization that nothing she did would ever end the pain. Nothing would end the grief of the world except to destroy it._

_And destroy it to save it she would for that would be her gift to the world that had wronged her. Had wronged them all with its ignorance and hate._

_The Temple of Proserpixa rose from the ground. Fire sparked around her, channeled into the Temple through her hands. The ground at her feet darkened in ever increasing waves as more life was pulled into her to channel towards the Temple. Potency flowed through her, bringing her to even greater strength as she worked her will._

_As she brought to fruition the desire of ages. Demons cowered from her even as they may have rejoiced in the bloodlust and destruction._

"_Vengeance. That strong spirit beats within you with a force unseen. A strong will to see it done. And a scream of pain unlike any felt in all the known dimensions. Unstoppable. Beautiful in your rage, your grief."_

_The temple, she thought numbly, remembering the feel of the power. The voice is right, that is what I should be. I should be able to work-Xander! His brown eyes met hers and she snapped herself out of the trance. What had she been thinking to listen to this voice of madness? She would not yield to it. "I will not give in. I will be stronger than this. I would rather die than be a slave to that dark power once more."_

"_You cannot deny me for I am a part of you!" The voice reminded her, taunted her with its brutal knowing. Its brutal truth. "The darkness is within you."_

"_I know. You are me but you are not all that I am. I can be stronger in my light than I ever was in my darkness, though you would deny it to me. I will be strong for my family, for Xander, because he believes in me. But more importantly, I will be stronger than the darkness for me. I will not let you take me again_."

A muffled cry escaped her as the choice was made. She slipped forward, a thin stream of blood running from her nose. Master Allie rushed forward, hands quick in their examination.

"We need to get her to the Infirmary," she finally said.

Qui-Gon picked her up gently, holding the still body close to the warmth he emitted. "I hope you're happy about this. You could have killed her with your suspicions. With this ridiculous examination of her."

"Necessary it was. Passed she has. Attachment saved her when fail it seemed she would," Yoda sighed, rubbing his head. "Unhappy with this outcome I am. But understand why it happened I do. Understand why it must be, you should. Feelings reveal your motivations to be single minded upon her over others for all the compassion you have. Be mindful of your emotions for betray you they do. Betray Willow to weakness they will."

Shaking his head for he wanted no more of empty words spoken, Qui-Gon rushed with Master Allie. _How could I have promised to care for her than allow this to happen? Allow them to examine her as though she was nothing more than a criminal of Sith intent_? He berated himself.

"If it is any consolation, we found her home," Master Tiin said. "Unfortunately, not only does it exist outside the Force, it lies beyond even our technological abilities to reach it."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Master Yaddle asked. It was the first time she had spoken since Master Yoda and Willow had entered the room. She did not know what to make of the whole situation but she knew that the girl in question had been innocent of any wrongdoing in the events that brought her here. The sight of the darkness of this Earth she lived on worried her. And the memories they had seen brought much fear to her heart, though cast it into the Force she quickly did.

"Trust in Willow's dearest friends we will. Know much more of these mysterious things they do. Strong support to Obi-Wan, they will become," Yoda said firmly. "Found her words of them to be honest and hopeful. Hope for the best is all we can do. Worrying now accomplishes nothing."

"But what are we to do about her? She doesn't seem to be very stable."

"A very good question, Master Plo-Koon. If you will allow me, I believe that I may have the ideal solution for us all," Mace said, having come to a conclusion all on his own.

Yoda nodded, granting him the floor to speak. The Master felt that he knew what he was going to say to them. The idea had not only merit but would not upset Master Jinn, though he would argue against it for that was his way.

654321

The dark robed figure paced, wondering what to tell his Master.

Should he reveal what he had seen? Reveal that a Jedi apprentice had caught sight of him when no one else had ever done so.

A shudder rocked him at the thought that he had been caught. Had been found out so easily.

And by a Jedi Padawan no less.

Even destroying a training room and several robots in an effort to rid himself of the memory, the shame, had been futile.

Those damning eyes continued to haunt him to the point that he was losing focus to his own fear.

Those eyes caused him to fear and lose the power of his anger and pride over the superiority of the Sith. It disturbed him, that this Padawan could make him doubt his training. That this being was able to sense his presence when he should not have.

This Jedi Padawan meant trouble to all of their carefully crafted plans, even if his Master remained unaffected by this situation.

That Jedi Padawan was troublesome in more ways than he could believe. He had been expecting a small problem, one that was worthy of his Master's disdain-even if he, himself, had been having trouble dealing with it. What he had not been expecting when he'd decided to go and spy on the useless Jedi Padawan who was the center of the controversy, it was not what he had found. It had not been that...that floating trick he had done without the Force's aid.

It had not been seeing him make a glass full of some kind of drink appear out of nowhere.

It was not right that a Jedi should have such powers. How was he expected to fight them if they did not use the Force? _The advantage in any fight_, he thought as he redoubled his steps, robe flaring out behind him, _by right should be mine and mine alone_.

"Apprentice, what do you think you are doing?"

Without his noticing, the door had slid open and his Master had entered the room. Sliding shut, the dark robed figure approached him, arms crossed as he stood there, waiting to be acknowledged.

And answered.

"Master," he dropped to his knee, covering his surprise behind the cowl that hid him from sight.

"I asked you a question. Do not waste my time by making me repeat it."

"I was pacing."

"May I ask why you were indulging in such a pointless exercise?" Though it was idly spoken, there was no doubting the harsh bite that revealed his displeasure at the aforementioned behavior.

Under the dark cowl, his eyes flashed in angry despair. Nothing he seemed to do met with the approval of his Master. And when he heard of this latest mishap, he would be even less pleased.

"Maul," he warned, voice oozing sheer menace. "You are not such a valuable commodity to me that I would not hesitate to replace you. For all your skills that they may lack, I would do so. Do not continue to bait me. Even my renowned patience has an end."

"I heard something about the Padawan of Master Jinn."

"That Obi-Wan Kenobi? A talented, if mediocre Jedi, barely worth either of our time. Nor is he worth working yourself up over. Nevertheless, if it will make you cease this worry, what of him?"

"It seems he is the cause of the Jedi meeting," he told him, keeping his head bowed. "I went to investigate, though I know that I should not have. I followed one master, a Master Halycon, when he went to retrieve a certain Master Jinn. When they had gone to the meeting, I looked into the room and found that Padawan Kenobi possesses powers beyond those of a Jedi. Considerable powers. He could levitate without calling upon the Force. Not only that but he did so for far longer than one who uses the Force would be able to."

"Did Kenobi show any other remarkable skill?" he asked, dismissing his words easily.

"He made a glass of beverage appear out of nothing."

His Master finally seemed to be taking a deeper interest in his report, if the way he froze was any indication. Turning towards him, his icy fingers raised his face and focused on him intently. Maul was mesmerized by the glow of the eyes that met his. "Power to create…of what use to a Jedi would that be?"

"Nothing, my Master. But, if I might ask, how is it that a Jedi has access to power outside the Force?" he asked, keeping his eyes averted. "Unless there is power like that within the Force that I have not learned of yet. Force power that I am not able to recognize."

Sidious kept his own counsel, knowing that a strong will could manipulate almost anything within the Force if his old Master was to be believed. Yet, his apprentice had no reason to know that. Still if what Maul said was true, these actions would have be done purely, with no thought of manipulation.

"Outside the Force," he mused, caught by the thought. Something his own long since departed Master spoke of resurrected itself within, pushing its way to the front of his mind. It was one of the many things he'd often heard his Master babble on about. _An annoying habit, _he thought, _but somewhat useful_. A little irritating piece of knowledge that he'd pushed aside as unworthy of Sith attention, begged for it now.

Begged for it in such a way that he couldn't ignore it again.

"_Do not be so arrogant as to think that we are the only beings with great powers. There exists life outside of the Force. Powers that fill the body, similar to the Force but there is no connection like we have with the Force. I know of what I speak for I have seen these people, apprentice, and they are not weak-minded. They cannot be easily swayed from their path. Be aware and wary of them should they ever reveal their presence. Whatever else they are, they are not to be trifled with. They should be avoided at all costs._"

"And so young Obi-Wan has found a way to access the forbidden, has he?" he murmured. "Follow him wherever he goes, apprentice. Do nothing to harm him or allow anything to happen. Until I can have more information, I want nothing to interfere with this Jedi and his life. Something more is at work here, I can feel it."

"Yes, my Master." Rising, he bowed and left the room, feeling all to aware of the fact that he had forgotten to mention that he'd been seen. Neglected to share the full extent of what he had seen and felt.

Eyes focused forward, Sidious stared off into the distant future.

This rather innocuous incident was swiftly becoming a problem for him.

If this Padawan could use powers outside of the Force he served, then it was possible for him to see through the carefully crafted Dark Side curtain that each Sith Lord had laid down over the decades. A curtain that had been created to blind the eyes of the slumbering Jedi as they patiently waited for their time to rise once more arrived. A time that as swiftly approaching.

See through their lies to the truth.

He hated to have his plans disrupted by something as inconceivable as a Jedi who had the ability to move around his machinations. Maul would keep careful watch over him and if it seemed as though they were losing their advantage over the lazy and blind Jedi, steps would have to be taken to retain their precarious position.

He would have to do something about this upstart of a Padawan who had dared to reach farther than he should. Who dared to reach farther than even a Sith had attempted. And he would have to do it personally for all that he did not like to get his own hands dirty when there were so many others who could do it for him. It was apparent that his apprentice could not be trusted in this matter. Maul, for all his abilities, was easily blinded by a show of great power.

Sidious had worked to hard-and to long-to give up now.

End, Part 12

_Author's Note # 2 and Thanks: The Jedi Council did not really intend to kill her while in Obi-Wan's body, though they are willing to do so if necessary. The kind of search they did opened her up to the full power of the Force,the whole spectrumof it, including the Dark Side, though Sidious is unaware of her. As a result, Obi-Wan felt her deep pain and knew the Council was behind it, he thought they were killing her. Hopefully, this answers any questions. If not, I will be happy to answer them in an e-mail. You may just have to wait patiently for me to write. I am not always as good about replying to e-mails as I should be._

_Kat Hawkins: hope this part answered your question. If not, feel free to write to me. I will make an earnest attempt to write back._

_DragonStar: Sorry, I seem to have a fondness for evil cliffies. And the strange thing is, it usually isn't intentional. The conversation between F/A isn't really supposed to be anything other than to show that they have a connection. I'm glad that it shows._

_TallieCat: Thanks:-) Hope you liked these two._

_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I will. But, stupid people who make stupid viruses and worms that hurt computers have seriously damaged my computer time._

_Wounded JediPrincess: I'm so sorry to hear about your shoulder! I hope its better now. Was worried about how the whole Yoda/Willow talk would go, glad you liked it. Go ahead, I write him and end up talking like him myself. It keeps me in character. Kinda. Don't worry about it, I know how RL can be-as you can tell from my note. It certainly is. g_


	13. And You Call Yourself Civilized

654321

"What?" the voices that chimed in with Giles' hurt Obi-Wan's head and he instinctively drew into Giles' protective warmth. Neither had heard the arrival of the others and Giles found himself wishing that they had not arrived when they had. He needed a few more minutes to deal with this problem before focusing on another.

"You said she'd be safe," Faith accused Obi-Wan.

"I never said that," Obi-Wan denied instantly.

"You implied it," Faith retorted bitterly. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you so easily."

Giles ignored the words and focused on Obi-Wan's expression. There was a twisted ache that hadn't been there before. His eyes widened as the deeper meaning of the words hit him.

Jerking Obi-Wan away from him almost reflexively so that he could fully see his face, he asked him desperately, slightly shaking the boy. "Why didn't you tell us before that you could feel her? Sense her?"

"I could not feel her until we entered this room," he replied, stung at the loss of the warm comfort he'd felt only seconds before. "There is something about this room that…I do not know how to say it. I just feel different in here, closer to my own world. My people."

"This room does not technically exist in the real world," Angel informed them, watching the girl he'd never seen cower from him (well, hardly ever) hide behind Giles at the sound of his voice and stare at him as though she'd never seen him before.

Her hazel eyes widened. Suddenly, all that he'd been hearing made sense to him in this light for he could see what they had been telling him about. He could literally **_see_** the deep schism within the man standing before him. See the true face of the one inside.

"You…you aren't human!" he gasped, shocked. He wondered why no one else reacted to the inhuman face he could see blending in with the human one that he wore.

"That's not entirely true. I'm quite human. I just happen to have a demon living within me," he countered calmly. Then he turned the conversation away from him and onto this stranger-and the startling revelation about Willow's safety. "Who are you? And who-or what is this Jedi Council? What business are they in that they would condone an action like killing an innocent girl like Willow?"

Glancing at Giles and seeing his nod that it was time, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts together. Straightening his shoulders, he cleared his throat and opened his eyes once more. Looking around at those who did not know him, who he did not know, he prepared to tell his story.

Again.

"I am an apprentice Jedi Knight, called a Padawan learner. I believe that I am what you would call a mage or wizard, though Giles has classified many of my beliefs to be more along the lines of a Druid. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I study the Force under the tutelage of a Master Jedi. His name is Qui-Gon Jinn and he will protect your friend as far as he is able to.

"The Jedi Council-or rather, the High Jedi Council is a group of twelve Jedi who run the temple and oversee our missions and the curriculum that we study. They do not make a practice of hurting innocent people. I do not understand why they would harm Willow. They have no reason to do so for she is not an enemy, unless they misread her abilities to be that of a Sith. Even then they would be reluctant to harm her for she is an innocent."

Silence descended upon the room. So tense and thick, there was a feeling that they would shatter like glass if anything disturbed it.

"What does that mean?" Wesley asked finally, going on even as Obi-Wan made to answer. "I mean, to us personally. Will this affect our fight? No offense to your abilities but you are not Willow. We know her strengths and weaknesses for we've had years to work with her. We know nothing of you for all your words about who and what you are."

"I foresee no problems," Giles answered, his lips tightening for a moment. The slight throbbing in his cheek was the only sign of his displeasure at Wesley's words. Though the younger man had not meant to slight Giles' judgment, it felt like it anyway.

"Obi-Wan has access to Willow's powers," he went on to point out, "And, as we have just learned, to Willow herself. It should not be that hard for us to establish some kind of communication with her. Once we have this link working, she should be able to help us by telling us of her own research. We should also be able to speak to this Jedi Council so that we may work out a feasible solution to our mutual dilemmas."

"If she's still alive," Faith snapped, unable to hold back any longer.

"Faith, whatever happened to Willow once she entered his world is not his fault," Xander said, a defeated look in his eye. He slumped against the wall, arms wrapped about himself as though to ward off an invincible chill.

"Would you stop defending him? Or has he become your new best friend?"

Xander's pained expression drove the rest of her words back into her throat, silenced. "Don't say another word, Faith. Willow is my best friend. I miss her desperately for she is part of my very life. But hurting an innocent person-whether right or wrong-will not bring her back to us. It will not ease the agony we feel about losing her. Never say, never even think, that I do not care about what happened to her. It is for her that I do this. He is our only link to Willow. BACK OFF!"

Finding the strength had left him when his speech ended, Xander slumped back against the wall and closed his eye. To his right, he felt Anya approach and semi-embrace him. Dropping his guard, he leaned into her comforting touch hungrily. This was an intimacy he missed. An intimacy that he'd needed now more than ever. And, for all her denials that she did not understand how to be human, Anya did understand this kind of comfort.

It was the only thing she felt comfortable giving.

"Am I the only one who feels totally lost by this?" Robin asked, standing with his arms around Faith loosely. Turning into his arms trustingly, she rested her head on his shoulder gingerly, well aware of his injuries. The white bandage gleamed brightly in the dimness of the room.

"No," Gunn said, his arm slung around Fred's tense shoulders. She nestled into his embrace comfortably, linking her fingers through his. "What's going on? And how do we fix it?"

Giles cleared his throat and shifted, returning to his previous position. He wrapped Obi-Wan into a loose embrace, offering a modicum of comfort to the shaking youth. "We don't know for sure. All we are certain about is that sometime during the final battle, Willow and Obi-Wan switched places. We believe that it took place shortly after the spell was cast because she did not lock it down once she had finished."

"It was after the spell," Angel confirmed, understanding the look Giles shot him.

"You are sure of this?"

"I felt the magical surge from the spell gathering and then it was released," he said, not bothered by the doubting question Buffy asked. They had no way of knowing just how strong the bond was, though he was pretty sure that Giles suspected it. "A few minutes later, I felt Willow leave her body. There was no malice behind it, so I don't think it was done maliciously."

"What? Are you saying that this is some kind of accident?" Gunn snorted, exchanging looks with Faith.

"Some accident," Faith muttered. "What kind of idiot does this?"

"I don't know," Angel admitted.

As much as it pained Buffy to do this, she realized that there was nothing they could do now. Willow was on her own. Turning away from her friend's plight, she cleared her throat and got down to the business that brought them together. "Well, we can't help Willow out right now and I don't think we should even try with those lawyers hanging over our shoulders. We're going need all the advantages we can get. If they don't know about how messed up we are, they can't use it against us."

Wesley followed her lead and guided the conversation back towards the more important problem facing them. He could see the point she made, though he did not think it wise to ignore any problems caused by the startling switch. "A very good point, Buffy. Giles, will you be able to guide Obi-Wan through any spells we might need?"

"It is to be hoped so. We have had some success with spell casting in the past but those spells were minor for all the energy they required. But I cannot know for sure until we try," he said.

"The problem with this plan is that we can't exactly hide it. Obi here isn't exactly like Willow," Faith pointed out. "He's much more subdued even though Will's not been her normal energetic self lately."

"But none of them know her. Even if they did, Will's quiet behavior can be explained by what happened to her last year," Dawn pointed out.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, sensing that there was something more to it than her words said. Something more threatening and he wondered what other surprises were in store for him. "What happened?"

Everyone exchanged looks before waiting for Giles to answer. _Sometimes_, he thought deprecatingly_, it didn't pay to get up in the morning to be the authority figure _. "Her lover was shot and died in her arms," he paused before admitting, "She didn't take it very well."

"Oh," he said with a nod. Though he'd come close to one person, he had never been in love. His Master had though-and he'd tragically lost her. For all that he did not understand the pain she went through, he figured it would be similar to Master Jinn's. He could guess that Willow had wanted to see justice done and lost herself in vengeance instead. "I will do my best to help out by remaining in the background."

"The thing is, Wolfram and Hart's people are not stupid. They will be watching all of us carefully. If you don't exhibit some…Willowisms, they will suspect something is wrong," Wesley cautioned them, though he could see the benefits of the plan for all the murkiness of the details. _And the devil is definitely in the details when dealing with Wolfram and Hart_.

"If they don't already," Faith commented, earning a few looks. "Well, think about it. We weren't exactly subtle when we called."

"Good point. Okay, so we work on damage control," Xander said. "We can make anything up as our problem. There's no survivors, save us, what are they going to do? They need our help more than we need theirs."

"What's a Willowism?" Obi-Wan asked, tilting his head, idly playing with the strands.

"Willow has a certain excitable way of talking. She babbles. A lot," Dawn explained, reminding everyon of her presence. "We teasingly refer to it as her main mode of communication. One that usually employs her whole body's participation as she talks, she's rather energetic at times. How she does it is still a mystery to us."

"Ah," he slowly nodded. "I'm afraid that I am not an excitable person. Being what I am, we try to maintain a solemn face at all times. While there have been times when I have let down my guard and relaxed, such times do not happen that often. I do not think that I can babble even under the influence of alcohol."

"You drink?" Faith asked, perking up and turning to look at him. For the first time, she was interested in getting to know him better.

"My Master says that I am well on the way to becoming a lush. Therefore, I am not allowed to drink while on duty." A cross expression formed on his face as he thought about it. "Which is often vexing for there are many missions we have been on were drinks are offered to us. I am often embarrassed when I must turn them down."

"And you will not be drinking now," Giles firmly said. "Willow cannot hold her liquor. Faith, you will not be encouraging him. As for Willow's babbling, she has not done so lately. She spends much of her time studying books."

"Books?" Obi-Wan perked up, moving back to look at Giles. This was something new-and intriguing. "What is a book?"

Giles was positively scandalized. Horrified at the innocent question. He stared at Obi-Wan, absolutely flabbergasted by this innocent admittance of ignorance. The question was genuine in its ignorance-and all the more confounding for the young man was obviously intelligent. "What is a…What do you mean, what is a book? What kind of question is that?"

"Is it not a reasonable one?" he asked, confused by this reaction.

Giles spluttered. "How do you pass on your accumulated knowledge? What do you use to learn if not books?"

"Data pads. Holocubes. Computers."

"Those soulless things," he scorned derisively. "Destroyers of all that is real in this world. A thing of easy knowledge that one needs to have little skill to access all that it possesses a scrap of genuine intelligence. How does anyone ever **_learn_** anything when it is merely handed to them without any effort on the part of the searcher? How do they learn to internalize it? To make it their own if they don't put forth the effort to learn it for themselves? To spend time looking it up and reading about it."

Getting up, he left, muttering angrily about technology robbing the world of beauty, of its poetry, of its heart and soul.

"Hit a sore point," Buffy told him, noting his look of confused contrition.

"I did not mean to hurt him," he said even as he noted that they all wore the same expression of fond exasperation.

"You didn't," Buffy reassured him easily. "Giles is very sensitive about books and their proper place in the world. A place that should be prominent, and not be hidden behind computers."

"Here, you heathen. This is a book." Giles thrust a thick tome into Obi-Wan's startled hands. Standing by the window, he stared out into the night, tension radiating off of him. It was simply inconceivable that a society could get along without books and all they taught. "And you call yourself civilized."

Sensitive hands caressed the hard cover, examining it with the care of a scientist-and the love of a scholar. It was thick, about the width of his hand's span. Oddly enough, for all its apparent weight, it was not too heavy. The dimensions reminded him of one of the puzzles he'd worked on.

Intrigued, he opened it and started to read the captions under the illustrated drawings. Most of the words were unfamiliar to him, so he began to peruse the text that filled the pages.

"Fascinating," he murmured. Within seconds, he was completely engrossed in the book. He'd never seen anything like it, never read anything that matched it. The conversation resumed over his head for a time before a solid thwack on his head brought him out of his absorption. "What was that for?"

"You were asked a question," Cordelia told him, unmoved. "And, at least in our society, it is polite to answer when addressed. Does it work differently where you come from?"

"I apologize. What was the question?" Though respectful, there was some resentment left in his voice as he looked at her. He was not pleased to be disturbed while reading this most interesting of items.

"There are more such things?" he asked hopefully, before they could ask the question again. "I have never seen such a wonderous thing before. It is marvelous. How do they do this? How can such a creation of such simplicity carry such a weight of knowledge and light? These drawings are truly incredible, but why are they here? For the words I have read bring to mind what it is they are telling you of? What is this substance that it is made of? This material is unlike anything we have in my galaxy. I have never seen its equal in all of my travels-and I have been to many different cultures." He knew it was rude of him to carry on so when there were more important matters to be spoken of, but he just couldn't help but be curious about it.

"He's curious about books," Xander observed. "That's a very good sign. Now all we've to got do is teach him to babble."

"Xander, don't be ridiculous, one cannot be taught to babble. Either one does it or they do not. It must be natural, not forced. Returning to our former conversation, you mentioned computers." His face twisted up in as though he was in great pain as he mentioned them. For all that he knew of their use, he did not like them. "We wished to know about your proficiency on them."

Giving it a little thought, he answered with a careless arrogance. "I have always been surrounded by computers. I believe that I can pick up on yours if someone were to give me a quick tutorial on how the system works. Why?"

"Many good and viable sources are found on the…computer." He spoke the words with the deepest disgust in his voice and in his eyes. "Willow has many of them marked on the World Wide Web, more commonly called the internet."

"We have something similar to that," he exclaimed, excited to find another connection to what he knew. A more familiar one. Blushing as they stared at him, he finished sheepishly, "We call it the HoloNet. It supplies all the news and information that the Galaxy needs. Everything from news, to announcements, to entertainment is transferred faster than one can even think about it. The most troublesome thing is that even the minutest of untruths can spawn into horrendous stories that are nearly impossible to debunk. It has often been the despair of my Master for some of the most outrageous untruths have been spawned about the Jedi. Some of which are more harmful to us than helpful," he shook his head.

"He'll do," Xander said quietly. For the first time, a smile crossed his face and he seemed to be at peace with this change. There was hope for them all, if Obi-Wan could manage to retain such wonder, they might be able to pull this deception off after all.

Of course, that was a very big if.

654321

"What do you mean she's still alive? The spell was foolproof. Our leader told us that it would not fail us," she shrieked, pacing the room that used to be one of Rack's dwelling places. It still reeked of his magic though he had not stepped foot in it in a decade.

"But obviously not for someone who got all her true power from Rack," the other person replied, watching her. Though worried, he did not let it show, not wanting to give into the fear that curled in his stomach like his friend. "But I know what I saw, Reyanne. Willow Rosenberg was eating with her friends in that crummy diner."

"That redhead shouldn't have been walking let alone eating, Ellio." Her words were harsh, biting as she whirled about to face him. "She should be dead for what she did. That witch took away the one teacher of true magic and remains unpunished."

Wiping away a bit of the spit that landed on his face, he sneered. "Do you think that I don't know that?"

"I know that you know," she grudgingly conceded.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I don't think you care!" she cried out triumphantly. "You sit there, acting as though it is nothing big. Do you know how easy it will be for her to track us down?"

"Of course I care. I pointed out all of this before. But we thought it was worth the risk in the end. We knew that she needed to be punished for what she did since the coven she joined won't do it," the last was bitterly spat out. "They are allowing her a shot at redemption. She killed a wizard and they allow her access to even greater knowledge, greater power. It's almost as if they don't care that she killed one of their own. A wizard of great cunning and skill and they allow his death to go unpunished."

"They do it because she's the slayer's pet. They do it because she's got friends in high places. Friends who would allow her to get away with the crimes she's committed against the magical world. So, what do we do?" she slumped back, the fight leaving her. She looked at him, pleading for some guidance.

"We could always flee," he suggested, not wanting to face the wrath of the witch they'd tried to kill.

"Run away and hide from her." Amy mocked them as she entered the building, her steps confident as she stepped over the various magical items that were scattered upon the floor. "I do not believe that will be necessary. You are completely safe from her. Willow is once again saturated with the goodness that has so enriched her soul. My old friend positively brims with it once more. She won't allow herself to touch that dark power again. Will not allow it to regain its hold upon her."

"There's no place safe from her and you know it," she retorted, opening her eyes to glare at her. "She will come for us-and once she is done with us, she will come after you. It was your spell we used. What went wrong with it? Not strong enough without Rack to buoy you up?"

An eyebrow raised, somewhat impressed by the girl's spine.

"I have no intention of running away from a threat that does not exist. You should not either," Amy said, not bothering to answer her accusing questions.

"Oh, we're supposed to believe you?" she asked. "May I remind you once again that it was **_your spell_**."

"As for the spell, you might have done it wrong. Or cast it at the wrong time for she was near a portal of immense power. The Hellmouth has a power and will of its own," Amy remained calm in the face of the girl's continued ire. "I warned you that spells are fragile, especially untested ones. Your failure is your own, not mine. As for Rack's able help, for all that he did for me, I exist without him. I have my own sphere of power, free and independent of him. I cannot say the same for you."

"Big words," Ellio mocked her. "But you were far from us. You did not stand beside us, though you were as hurt as we by Rack's loss. And, for all of your courage, you would not perform the spell yourself. You had us do it for you, though the plan was yours. Now, the witch will come for us-and we will not hesitate to sell you out."

"The plan was not mine," she refuted him calmly. "I was merely drunk with rage and sorrow. I never would have seen it through. Good or bad, causing me pain or not, Willow was my friend. She took care of me when no one else would bother. That all of this happened, it was all your own doing."

"Go ahead, keep denying it. But you wanted to see her pay as much as we did."

"You weary me with your endless recriminations. Go on. I'll even help you leave." A strange portal opened underneath their feet and they fell into it, shrieking. Her voice echoed after them, "Nice place you're going to. They love strangers, treat them ever so well. No better place to hide to hide from a non-existent revenging witch than…Pylea."

Now that the only two who could be linked to her were gone, she left the building to return to the sorceress. The witch would be most pleased to know that her rival in magic was still alive.

_It was a terrible shame_, Amy thought ruefully. _That I had to destroy my own spell in order for it to happen, I had to save the life of the one I wanted to punish for robbing me of my mentor. Rack's death would not be avenged by anyone now_. Still, she knew better than to upset her new mistress.

There was so much she wished to know, to learn from her. Once she had done so, taken from her all that she could, she would turn her over to the Lord she served in her own world.

Kneeling before her, "I took care of them, my Lady."

"Excellent," she purred. Then her gaze sharpened, "Your thoughts betray you, my young apprentice. You are thinking about betraying me."

Amy's eyes widened. But she said nothing, hoping her silence would favor her.

"She is yours Do with her as you will," she ordered, turning to the Beast who waited in the shadows.

Amy's last thought as the world went dark was…dang.

The sorceress leaned back and stared at her hands. Traitorous though Amy had proven to be, she had brought up a good point. Her shadow lord would be displeased with her acts of subversion, though they had nothing to do with his reign of terror. For all his displeasure at the loss of the ancient stones, he had decided to do nothing.

Deciding that his conquest of the lands beyond the eastern sea was more important that regaining that which was lost to them. She could not understand why he did not get that without those stones, they had no actual authority in their realm. That their power was contingent upon the presence of the stones for it was from them that they drew their strength.

Calling for a portal, she stepped in, resigned to what she must do. She must grovel before him and gain his permission to continue on as she had. Even as she made to go, she knew that it would not happen.

"What shall I do about the thieves?"

"Whatever you want until I return, my child" she granted him leave to do as he wished, keeping her back to him. Even as she did so, she wondered if he knew what she did, that their game would soon end. "The power is yours. But leave the redhead witch and the ones they call the Vampire Slayers to me. They intrigue me for their power is one that I've never seen before."

"Very well, my lady."

"If I do not return, see that they are sent through.

Though his face remained impassive, he wondered at the order. "As you wish, my lady."

End, part 13


	14. Surprise!

_Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I haven't got a word program yet. My comp is windows 98 and can't be upgraded. I got a job-so I haven't been able to get to a computer store and see if they have any office 98 or 2000. We have disks here-somewhere. I've looked but have been unable to find all 100 of them-and you can't instal only half of them and have it work. At least, in my experience you can't. If anyone knows where I can find a cd of either, **please**, tell me. I'd really appreciate it. My deepest and sincerest thanks to all of you for your patience with me as I struggle to keep this project alive and kicking. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. While I do try to betta my work, I am not always great at catching errors. If you see any, let me know_.

654321

Willow floated somewhere near between the line of sleep and waking. The world about her senses dulled to the point of non-existence, to the point where she wasn't sure she was completely here. For a brief moment, she thought she'd felt home. The mere possibilty of it made her heart twist and seek out the source.

Irritation tingled her senses and broke into her comfortable non-world.

"What do you mean that Willow's having a bad reaction to the bacta? How is that possible? We all use bacta. It's completely harmless. It's never had an adverse reaction on anyone before. Why would it start now? Why would it harm my Padawan now?"

"Calm down, Master Jinn. If you continue to act this way, I will have you removed. This discord within you in not helping my patient any. As for why it is affecting her this way, she is not Obi-Wan. Spirit and body are connected-and hers is not the one that belongs in that body." Her voice was patient and loving but firm with resolve. "Control yourself, I am not the enemy here."

"I am sorry, Master Allie," he sighed, sitting down and looking at his resting Padawan. "I just don't know what to do. I promised to take care of her-and look what's happened. Does this look like I did a good job? I practically handed her over to that den of wolves."

"You will keep your promise," she started to say, touched by his distress. Though Master Jinn was more willing to show his feelings, she had never seen him so upset before.

"Will I? Look at her," he gestured. "I failed to keep her safe from the Council. I failed to prepare her of anything that might happen when she walked in there."

A breath escaped and Willow forced her eyes to open, to move her hands towards his. Grasping it, she tugged on it until he looked at her, astonished by the movements. "Cookie," she whispered, coughing harshly after she said it. "You owe me cookie to help you guilt."

"What?" Master Allie asked, stunned. Watching the smile slowly cross Qui-Gon's face, she almost dropped it. But she didn't understand. "What is she talking about?"

Ignoring the healer for the moment, he squeezed the hand in his gently. "Yes, I owe you a cookie. But you must tell me something first, what is a cookie?" It was a reasonable question for their idea of cookies may not be what she was used to.

Snickering, she stopped, a pained expression on her face. "Don't make me laugh, Master Jinn, not yet. My stomach can't take it-my face can't take it." Her blue eyes widened, going gray with fear. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"Willow, you did nothing wrong. They were wrong," he said, startled by this turn.

"Master Jinn, I knew what may happen. I gave my willing consent. Please, tell me, did I hurt anyone?" she pleaded, half rising.

Master Allie immediately went to one side and pushed her back down, noting that he did the same. Neither tried to answer her questions, for they did not understand her fear. For all they had witnessed-had seen within her mind-they just did not understand.

"Please, tell me! I have to know. Did I hurt anyone?" she pleaded, practically in tears.

"Harmed us you have not," master Yoda replied, entering the room.

The struggles stopped and she dropped, relieved onto the bed. Looking into his green eyes, she searched them intently. Contented by the honesty she saw, she released a sigh of relief. "Did you find my home?"

"Found it Master Piell said we have."

She smiled widely, "That's great. That's not great?" she asked, noting his solemn expression. "Why is that not great?"

"Reach it we cannot. Far beyond our technologies reach it is. Sorry of this I am," Yoda apologized, resting his hand on her leg.

"Hey, it's not you fault. Don't feel bad, Master Yoda. You tried," she closed her eyes and rubbed them. Sinking further into the pillows, she asked, "What do we do now?"

"Now, you will being to train as a Jedi Padawan under the direction of the Jedi Council though you will continue to live with Master Jinn," Mace announced from the doorway.

Eyes opened in shock, she stared at him, open mouthed. "Are you kidding me? This is some joke. You cannot be serious after what you saw."

"I never joke, Padawan Rosenberg-especially after what was revealed inside your mind," he sternly said. "You are a danger to yourself and to others. As long as you remain here, you will face these fears and overcome them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Nodding briskly, he turned on his heel and left.

Looking back at Master Yoda, she asked, "Uh, does that mean I'm going to become a Jedi? Because I'm not sure that I can do that. Your code, while I'm sure has its reasons, is so ridiculous, it's stupid."

"Willow," Qui-Gon began stopping at the look Yoda gave him. Which was a relief for him for he honestly had no idea about what to say to her comment that wouldn't come across as hypocritical, he had often thought the same thing though he would never say it.

"To outside eyes, it appears so. You speak wisdom when you see that a reason behind it we have. Great are our powers within the Force, care must be taken to avoid abuse of them."

"But you have created an imbalance by making such blanket statements, even I can sense that. You ignore emotions, teaching one to suppress them. What you do not teach is to control them-which is what you should teach. Emotions are healthy, they are what gives us our impetus in life. More importantly, they are something that you cannot eradicate from life. They exist, no matter how many times they bring us discomfort. You cannot ignore them. There is great danger in doing so-and they will not go away."

Willow took a deep breath, her head was reeling. Her chest hurt from talking so much. But she had to make her point, had to make them understand. "You saw into my mind. You witnessed what I did. When we first realized that I was addicted to the darker aspects of magic, I cut myself off completely. With the help of my friends, I eradicated all of it from my usage, though I needed to remain around it, I was never left alone. I cut myself off cold turkey-I did without it. But I did not address the problem. I did not control my addiction, I merely stopped using it, thinking that doing so would be enough. I ignored the real problem. Thus, my fall-and I truly believe that it was inevitable given the life that I have chosen to live-was tremendous. The fallout absolutely terrifying."

"Wisdom there is in the words you speak. Great is the voice of your experience. Much to ponder, to think about in what you say. Learn much from you we can."

Her eyes bugged at that. "Master Yoda, I am no teacher. I never meant to imply that I should teach you because my ways are better. You are a Master of your craft. I should be learning about it from you."

"Thought this I did not. From us, much will be taught," he agreed, ears twitching a little. "Master enough I am to know that learning ends not when a title is given. Ways I have always taught, not always right they are. Changed our world has. Seen darkness have you, yes. And used it to you have. Turned away for love of you friend you did. Love turned away darkness, understand this fully I do not."

"Love cannot be taught, Master. Its just something you do," she ended lamely, unable to articulate her thoughts-even in a babble.

"Know this I do," he said. "Understand it I do not," he stressed the send statement firmly.

Master Allie firmly interrupted them, knowing from the set look in Willow's eyes that she was going to try to explain better. She could also see that her energy was beyond worn-out, it was utterly and completely wasted. "It is time for you to rest, Miss…Padawan Rosenberg."

Gasping, she stared at her. The full weight of Master Windu's words suddenly hit her. This was reality-her reality. "I'm a Padawan in truth now?" she breathed, staring at Qui-Gon, her eyes saucer wide and green in awe.

"Master Windu said you would be trained," he gently reminded her. "That is not something to be taken lightly. Being called a Padawan is not enough, Willow. You are entering a life of sacrifice, with very little reward."

"Not much difference than fighting the forces of evil back home," she shrugged, not that bothered by it. "Everything requires some amount of sacrifice. If I can become a better person through the lessons you will teach me, I say let's do it. I want to be a better person. I don't want to live in fear of myself any longer."

"And I say the both of you will get out," Master Allie ordered. "It is now time for rest and recovery, not further unrest-which the both of you are provoking in my patient."

"Defer to your wisdom we will. Rest well with the Force, Padawan," Yoda said, smiled and hobbled out.

"Rest well too, Master Yoda," she called out, smiling after him.

Master Allie leveled a glare at Qui-Gon and he rose, recognizing the order behind him. Even though she was to stay with him, he was not to stay here any longer. "I shall see you later, Padawan."

Yawning, she snuggled into the covers. "'Kay, Master Jinn. Stop doing the guilty thing. It's just to silly."

"Yet for you it is all right?" he asked, remembering her comment earlier about possibly being at fault for this.

"Course," she spoke through another yawn. "I'm guilty while you're not. Silly, silly Jedi."

"I am far from innocent," he replied.

"And far from my patience. Good-bye, Master Jinn," the healer pushed him out the door.

Willow giggled, calling out after him, "People do that to you a lot. May be you need to work on your people skills, then they'd want you to stick around."

"You are incorrigible," he said as the door slid shut.

"Padawan Rosenberg, you are trying my patience as well," she sternly said, smothering the smile that was trying to fight its way to the surface as the face flushed guiltily. This Willow was a breath of fresh and unusual air, it was a welcome relief. But the idea of letting her finish her training under Master Jinn stopped the laughter from coming out.

What the two of them might do together did not bear thinking about.

"Master Yoda, wait. I have something to say to you," he said, watching the wizened Master stopped, turned and faced him, his gimer stick held in his hands.

"Know already what you wish to say. Necessary actions are not always the most compassionate," he answered the unspoken accusation. "Not always gentle will they be."

"What are you saying? That the end justifies the mean?" Qui-Gon was incredulous. "You attacked an innocent soul!"

Yoda stared at him, an unbending expression on his face. Yet, he said nothing, allowing Master Jinn his chance to speak. There was an infinite amount of understanding, of compassion in his eyes. This was something that this man needed. It was his chance to purge the poison slowly settling in and attempting to canker his soul.

Something he knew could not be allowed for Master Jinn was precious to him. With a flash of insight, he thought that perhaps he _did_ understand what Willow was talking about when she spoke of love.

"Necessary or not, it was moralistically wrong. You took the trust she placed in you and twisted it in a repugnant manner. You gave her no chance to prepare, no chance to learn what it was you intended to do. What you did was a violation of all we stand for. We are supposed to protect all manner of life, not persecute it out of ignorance."

Silence fell in the hallway.

The words reverberated in the hall between them.

Finally, Qui-Gon had nothing left to say.

"Shame I feel for our actions but worth of one soul cannot be held above others," Yoda firmly said. "Many are the consequences of holding one above another this we know for experience has taught it to us. Hard though it may be, listen to reason we sometimes must."

"That's were you and I differ, Master. I cannot even abide the idea of letting even one suffer as there is always another way. All life is sacred in its own way. All souls have a precious worth. How could you forget that we are all intertwined in the Force's arms? We are all connected."

"Forget this I did not. But the path to truth fraught with pain it often is. If not tried in fire, a fine blade we cannot become," Yoda's head shook sadly. "Path to self awareness is often filled with pain, more so hers than ours. Fight a battle within always she must. Feelings must not guide your words, Master Jinn, as off late they often do. In protecting her, overburden her you may. For deny her the path she mush walk you would."

This was the second time he'd been warned of such a thing. Qui-Gon couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean? I wish to help her, not harm her."

"To help her truly, face all the wrong that she has done she must. Even if the pain is high, escaped it she cannot. Unless given another reason, something to hide behind you would become. Hurt her this would for the burdens that are not your own take away from her to protect her, you would. Strength to heal, lose it she would for the battle she would hide from. Secede it all to you, she would."

Qui-Gon saw his point all to easily and shook his head, not willing to accept it. Not yet. "You still used her trust as a tool against her."

"Regain trust we will if lost it I have." Looking him straight in the eyes, Yoda sighed. "Lost it with her, you have not, though willing to see it, you are not."

654321

When Willow next opened her eyes, she nearly fell off the bed. "Cordelia?" she squeaked, shock turning her face pale.

"Cool. It does work. When Obi-Wan, quite a rude young man-though very hot looking now that I can see what he looks like, said that he could feel you, I wondered if I could follow that connection to you. I am a genius." She paused, looking down at Willow expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me? I mean, after all, no one else would've thought of something like this."

"You're brilliant," she faintly said. "Words cannot describe just how wonderfully intelligent and amazing you are."

Cordy sighed, sitting down on the bed's edge. "I suppose that'll have to do. I'll write your lack of enthusiasm off as shock at seeing me. Hello, who is that hottie?"

Willow glanced over and gulped, seeing the glare. "That would be Master Windu. And he can see you, right?"

"Of course. What would the point be in my coming here to see you if they locked you away for being crazy. Give me some credit, Will."

"Padawan Rosenberg, who is this?" Mace icily asked.

"Cordelia Chase," she meekly introduced them. "She's from my world."

"And how is she able to accomplish this…pointless illumination of her body?"

"Hey, I'm right here. It appears rudeness is quite common in this Galaxy. I will not tolerate it. When you've learned some manners, you may speak. Until then, hush."

Mace was so surprised by this rebuke, he fell back onto the seat by the bed, staring at her. After a moment, he regained his composure and began to scold her for her inappropriate attitude towards a member of the High Jedi Council. This was unacceptable behavior. She was just a common...whatever she was and had no right to treat him so lightly.

Well, he tried to. Mace found himself unable to make his throat work and settled for a glare-which she ignored. So, he glared at Willow, gratified (though he would never openly admit it) when she reacted.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried out defensively, hiding behind her pillow.

"What's going on in here?"

"Wow. What did you do, end up in hotville?" Cordelia whistled appreciatively.

Peering around her pillow, she smiled in relief. Not only was it someone she knew, it was someone she felt comfortable being around-and he actually liked her. "Master Jinn, meet Cordelia Chase. Cordelia. Cordelia, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He's the man who has been watching over me and is responsible for training Obi-Wan to be a Jedi."

"Oh, the ascended one," he bowed, recognizing her from Willow's words. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Are you sure you're Obi-Wan's teacher? You have manners, unlike some in this room who should know better." She smiled at him, sending a stern glance of reproach in Mace's direction.

Qui-Gon found this utterly amusing, though he was careful to keep it hidden. Mace looked possitively incensed as he sat there. Silently. Why was he beign so silent? He wished he'd come in earlier, then he'd really have something to hold over Mace's head. "Quite sure. I have been teaching him for several years. If he has shown a distinct lack of manners, I am sure that it has more to do with the situation than you."

"You may be right about that. Still, I suggest you work on that with him. Shock or not, there is no excuse for good breeding. I would appreciate it-as would others he may come across in life."

"I'll take that into consideration." Qui-Gon murmured, unsure of how to feel receiving advice from a stranger. A stranger from another Galaxy who just happened to be ascended-about how to raise his own Padawan. "Tell me, how are you feeling, Willow?"

"Much better," she replied, replacing the pillow. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days. Not long enough to begin training in my opinion. Nonetheless, I have been overridden-again-by the voice of the Council," Master Allie said, taking her vitals-and wondering why she was hiding behind her pillow.

"That is why I am here," Mace stated, glancing at Cordelia. He offered her a respectful bow as he continued, "I offer you my humblest apologies for not speaking directly to you. It was rude and inconsiderate of me to do so. Even though I was shocked, I should never have let that shock cloud my own responsibilites."

"I accept your apology," she said, after thinking over his words for a moment. Adding rather imperiously, "Do not let it happen again. I am not always so forgiving, Master Windu. Will, I need to go now but I will return. Do you have any _reasonable_ requests for me? I will tell you now, I cannot take you home or switch you back. That is something beyond my capacities."

"Would you ask Giles about finding a way for us to look like ourselves?" she tentatively asked.

Raising an eyebrow in response to her question, though she could see the logic behind the request, she shrugged. It had to be the weirdest and queerest thing in the world to wake up male. "Sure. It shouldn't be a problem for Giles. He's got a gift for finding odd little spells like that."

"Thanks, Cordelia."

"Of course, you owe me," she said before leaving.

"I though she was your friend," Mace observed, hating to show his confusion but wanting to know what was going on. This whole situation was srange-and he had the sinking feeling that it was only going to get weirder.

"She is."

"Then why would you owe her anything?" he pressed, wanting nothing more than to rub his head. "Especially when she offered to do it? I thought friends gave because they wanted to not because they would receive a reward."

"They do. But what can I say? It's _Cordelia_. And she's always been, well…different," she shrugged, wincing a bit at the painful twinge in her shoulder. Though she didn't fully know this body, she could read it easily. It was saying that now was not the time for doing anything strenuous. Looking over at Master Windu, she kept silent about it. If he wouldn't listen to the healer, why would he listen to her? "It's just the way she was made, we don't question it anymore."

"I see," he said, even though he didn't. There was much about this whole situation he didn't understand-and wasn't sure he wanted to. Seeing glowing females in the infirmary defied logic, defied everything he knew. "Tell me," he abruptly changed the subject, "What do you know about the history of the Jedi? Other than that you believe that our Jedi Code-which is the pattern by which we have constructed our life-is so ridiculous, it is stupid."

Flushing at the pointed statement, she shrugged. "Not much, though I did look over the general history of the Jedi and the Republic. I was more or less consentrating on knowing the members of the Jedi Council so that I would not, well, mistake any of you for the demons that populate the world I come from. You can't really blame me after what you saw of Earth. We are a mostly humanoid world were anything that is not human is usually a demon. And demons, with very few exceptions, are evil."

"I did not say anything about laying blame at your feet, Padawan Rosenberg. Refrain from putting words into my mouth," he said mildly. From his robe, he pulled out a datapad and handed it over to her. Explaining tersely, silencing her questions with a look. "Since doing anything that would have you coming to a practical understanding of the intimate connection between your body and the Force, you will be studying only a few subjects until you are ready. To start with, you will learn the history of the Jedi under Master Yaddle's tutalage . Under Knight Mundi, you will study the history of the Galactic Republic. While you will be staying with Master Jinn as earlier stated, I havecomplete control over your training. What this means is that **_I_** have the final say in anything you do. Any questions?"

Gulping back her fear at the hard statement, she shook her head. "No, Master Windu."

End Part 14.

_Author's Thanks to Jedi Princess, sorry for the delay. I've got a job now. And, unfortunately, I have to live there. But thank you for kicking my lazy butt into gear. I needed it. Badly. CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, I'm glad you're enjoying it_.


	15. Challenges All Around

654321

Two days later, Obi-Wan had settled in relatviely easily. There were still some things he couldn't grasp and the computers were woefully inadequate for his needs. Still, he wasn't totally despairing-there were these wonderous things called books. Willow's room at the hotel was littered with them-something he'd found out.

He'd spent many hours pouring over them, much to Xander's amusement. Down in the hotel's foyer, he peered over the mounds of books on the table, searching for Giles. "I think I may have something. Though I do not think it pertains to your battle with the Beast, it is something that I have seen before. It might have something to do with our other situation," eyes alive with an excitement he kept carefully tamped down, he explained calmly.

"What is it?" he asked, interested, gesturing for him to come closer.

Opening the book, he showed Giles what he'd discovered. Even though he shivered at little in fear of it, he could not help but think that it was important that they find it. In the center of the book was a small picture of a bright red pyramid with writing all over it. Though they looked like Sumarian or Egyptian hieroglyphics, Giles could tell that they were not.

"Yes, that appeared in many of the Watcher's Journals before the Council tracked it down. Once they found it, they hid it away with the many items of immense power gathered over the years. Things that were hidden away so that they might never be used to harm the living. I take it that you know what this is?" Giles asked, looking at him curious.

"Do you recall that I mentioned that we use holocrons to store knowledge?" When he nodded a look of pained disdain on his face, Obi-Wan went on, trying to ignore how uncomfrotable that made him feel. It was almost as though Giles had no interest in preserving knowledge in such a static container. It was something that made him feel sorrowful, yet he did understand. There was somehing so earthy and real about books that they lacked in their holocrons. Practical or not, he wished that he could take books with him. "As we store our lore and wisdom for the use of future Jedi, so do the Sith. This is a Sith Holocron, though I do not know how anyone on Earth would be able to use it. With no Force sensitive beings on your planet, there is no key for it. Your magic is not strong enough for it to accept you as a user."

"Ah, but your power is not drawn from Willow's body alone. It is derived from the soul. Anyone who came here from your Galaxy would be the same way," Wesley said, having listened to their conversation with interest. "Thus, I would imagine we may find one who knows how to get you home."

"It isn't the same," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "The Force is both body and soul. It is unity of the two. It is not one or the other for their are physical signs of the Force. It is all things. The Force does not work without the body, nor does it work without a soul. As much as we amy dislike the idea, even a Sith has a soul. The Sith Holocron would destroy anyone who did not fulfill all the requirements."

"Teseract," Dawn suddenly exclaimed, looking up from the book she was reading. It was not one of the many tomes that lay on the table. "We could see if Obi-Wan could just teseract home."

"Teseraction is merely a science myth," Wesley sniffed, seeing the title of it. "It has no basis in reality."

"That is not true," Obi-Wan contradicted him firmly.

Dawn flushed at the scorn in his voice and bowed her head. She perked up when Obi-Wan spoke, smiling in relief before sticking her tongue out at Wesley.

The snot.

"That is impossible. Our scientists and theologians have examined the concept from every angle. Such a thing, while tempting, is merely a pipe dream," he maintained.

"I'm sorry but I do know a bit more about these concepts than you do," he quietly said. "I will not deny that your own scholars have a fine grounding in the knowledge of Earthbound sciences. And, for all you vast knowledge of demonology, there are things that you do not understand. Teseraction is a highly difficult skill to master and the results of attempting to do it are often very messy. They are often very deadly and all to often have the exact opposite reaction of what the practitioner is attempting to do. There are very few who can do it successfully, withouth harming the fabric of the time. And none of them ever speak of how it's done. We exist in a four dimensional, possibly five dimensional, reality. Thus, it can be achieved. Unfortunately, she and I would have to work together to coordinate such an act of reality bending. If I were to do it alone or she was to attempt it, we could splinch ourselves out of existence-or worse. Not to mention that doing so runs the risk of breaking the law in ways that I cannot contemplate...What is that?"

Turning to look at what he pointed towards, they were shocked to see a large figure of molten lave there. His skin was so red and raw, they feared that the lava was real. That it would break free from its casing and spill through the doorway, swamping them in its heat. The dark eyes pinned them in place, studying each in turn before focusing sharply on Obi-Wan. A sneer crossed his face as he listened to Wesley tell them who he was, unconcerned.

This was the one his mother had spoken of.

The powerful witch who intrigued her.

But where were the Slayers he'd heard of?

He could sense the feel of powerful warriors in the building, the trace of them was unmistakable. But none of them carried the essence of the ones he was seeking. None seemed as strong as they should be from what he heard, they were merely babies in this world of power. Since they were not the ones he sought, he dismissed them from mind.

They could not harm him.

"That would be the Beast." Rising to his feet, he moved towards the front desk. Though the red flared briefly in his eyes, the Beast did nothing more than turn his head to watch him curiously, as though encouraging him to continue his actions. Unnerving though the sense of his dreaded anticipation was, Wesley knew he needed to make the call regardless of what was going on.

"So," Obi-Wan asked, voice low, almost a whisper.

There was something in the way the Beast's head snapped back towards him that caused his stomach to drop into his shoes. In the back of his mind, something flared briefly before he succeeded in stiffling it. Not letting his fear or concern show, he desperately hoped he hadn't just called Angel to his side.

He'd very _quickly_ found out that the vampire was quite aware of him and anything that distressed him was liable to bring him from wherever he was instantly to his side. Obi-Wan found it unnerving-even Master Jinn hadn't been _that_ aware of him. It was the thought of his Master that caused him to work that much harder on his shielding. He wondered if it had happened to Willow a lot-or if it was just because of the situation they found themselves in. "What do we do now?"

"Would it distress you very much to hear that I do not have the slightest idea?" Giles answered idly. "Wesley, what are you doing?" he asked in an '_are you being a moron_' tone of voice.

"Warning Angel and the others. Considering where they are and what they are doing, I think it would be best. Don't you? Or would you like to come home to that surprise?"

Fred paused, pulling the vibrating phone out of her pocket and looking at it. "We've got trouble back at home. The Beast is there," she said after reading the message. "What are we to do?"

"Is he causing trouble?" Angel asked, concerned.

Briefly-so briefly he hadn't been sure it had even happened-he thought he'd felt some fear from Obi-Wan. Though he was still open to Angel, the young man had quickly learned to adapt his own shielding and apply it to their bond. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but considering some of the times he'd gone to check on him, feeling pain or fear, he could understand.

Looking up from one of the enchanted spheres they'd been given access to, he studied her face. There was no hint of anything troublesome, so he pushed aside the warning twing and looked around at the others. At what they were looking at and shook his head. Given was such a loose word for what they'd been allowed. Rather, they had been granted royal permission to peruse these texts.

He honestly thought they should just tell Wolfram and Hart to suck it up and deal with the problem themselves.

In the back of his head, he could almost hear Angelus' mocking laugh at him. Clearly speaking without a word that if he had any gumption at all, he'd do just that.

Quickly, she wrote him. Reading his reply, she shook her head. "No. He seems to just be standing there, watching them all. Wesley does say that there is a definite interest in Willow though."

"That doesn't sound good. Generally, when a huge, scary thing just observes its prey, it's a prelude to much bigger problems. This guy's up to something. How's Willow holding up?" asked Xander, peering around a corner. A large dust bunny rested on his head and Buffy came over, brushing it off.

"Fine. At least, Wesley doesn't say she's cracked under the pressure. He does mention that she found something of interest, though he seems doubtful of its importance," Fred shrugged. "In all honesty, I think he's more bothered about the fact that we're split up than in telling me anything about it."

Anya listened vaguely to the conversation but kept reading the book in front of her. Wolfram and Hart had only given them a few hours to go through their accumulated information. Without the geeks of researching here, they needed to get as comprehensive a base on this magic user as possible. This magic user who had no difinite name, though they had seen an image of her.

Something about her looked familiar to Anya, and it irked her that she couldn't place it. That she could no longer reach the demon demension to ask them, though they owed her. BIG TIME.

Looking over at all the research materials, she sighed, upset that they couldn't take even one of these items home with them. It would certainly benefit their search more if they could. Giles-heck, even that guy Wesley-would know what to look for. Which things to weed out and which were important for them to keep in mind.

But that snake Lilah had been firm. No magic users were allowed in. No computers or camera phones-even Fred's had been checked over and would again before they left. And nothing they looked at could be taken out of the building. It was like they didn't trust them, even if they did depend upon them to save their worthless selves.

Which, considering who and what they were, was an absolute laugh.

"Can't say I blame him all things considered," Faith commented suddenly, rubbing her neck. "Would you when you think about where we are?"

"It's not like they're being all that helpful here," Buffy agreed. Standing up to peer over Faith's shoulder, shaking her head. "I don't think that's it. And if I have to look through another one of these things, my brain's going to melt out my ears."

"Thanks for the visual," Faith groaned.

Ignoring her comment, she leaned forward and slammed the book shut, sending up a spray of dust. "Don't they ever clean down here?"

"I doubt it. Cleanliness being next to godliness and all," Robin said, glancing up momentarily. "I've got nothing from this one. Let me take a look at yours."

Handing them both over, she sighed. "Kidding aside, I've got to get out of here."

"I'm with B," Faith rose and grabbed her jacket. "Ready?"

"Where are you going?" Xander absently asked, his finger following the words he was mouthing.

"Hotel," Buffy's answer was short, challenging anyone to argue with it.

"Why?" Gunn asked. "We told you what he looked like. What his strengths are. Don't you trust us?"

"Trust isn't the issue, Gunn. If we've got to fight him, we need to see and feel him out with our Slayer senses. How we perceive something of the demon kind is different from how you do," Buffy explained, going over to the door. Faith paused to place a kiss on Robin's head.

"Demon surprises aren't kind," Faith agreed, a grimace of remembrance on her face.

"Giving up already?" Lilah taunted as they walked out into the hall. "I really expected better of you, Buffy. With Faith, I'm not surprised. She has a history of not following through."

Seeing the clenched fist, Buffy put a hand on her arm. "Don't, Faith. She's not worth it."

Faith's smile was brittle. "Totally agree with you there, B. Rubbish like this isn't worth noticing."

Once outside, they breathed easier. "You know, I thought that I knew what evil felt like living on the Hellmouth all those years. But that place tops it."

Faith rolled her shoulders restlessly, feeling the presence of vampires nearby. "Yeah. I know what you mean. They must be desperate for our help though. I haven't had a lick of trouble since arriving-and I haven't exactly been hidden from sight."

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious as they crossed the street. This was the first time Faith had talked openly with her-and she welcomed it. With the perfect darkness that covered the city, both had their stakes out and ready. Since they'd arrived, they had set up a rotational for the newbie Slayers to hone their skills. Every hour upon the hour, two or three groups set out to patrol various parts of the city. Many of the vampires had found their freedom curtailed.

But that did not mean that it had stopped completely. Free reign of the human populace did not come often. There were a few daring souls who wanted to make a name for themselves. They were willing to take the chance of death for the glory they may receive if they survived.

It was the perfect time for the Slayers to establish the new order.

Faith shrugged, stake shooting out at the vampire that tried to jump her from the alleyway. "I am not a favorite of theirs. They did everything in their power to bury me in that prison and kill me once I arrived there. The fact that they are now keeping me safe-that they cleared my name of all charges indefinitely, made sure that I can never be brought up on those charges again-tells me that they are desperate."

"Point taken." She slammed the vampire against the wall, staking it before twisting and decking the one hidden in the shadows, quickly finishing it off as well. "Though I wouldn't rule out Willow and Giles' efforts on your behalf."

"Oh, I don't." Stopping suddenly, she went into a roll. The vampire fell into Buffy's waiting stake. Faith and she walked the rest of the way, stopping before they turned the corner. Exchanging glances, they could feel something very different in the air.

Peering around the corner, they held in their gasps of shock at the sight of the large, ashy looking body in front of the hotel.

Staggering back, they quickly stepped into an empty shop. "That thing is…"

"Not a normal demon," Buffy finished.

The door fell in and the Beast stood there, glowering down at them. "You are the ones they call the Alpha Slayers," he stated.

It was not a question.

The absolute authority of his deeply resonant voice left no doubt about it.

Faith and Buffy exchanged looks. "You've heard of us?" It was a half-question, as both were unsure of how to take this. They had never been approached so calmly, except by the Mayor. But since he had been disguising his nature, they discounted him. This demon was rather reasonable, well mannered in fact. It was…puzzling.

Alarming.

"They say that you are mighty warriors," he intoned, never moving. "I look forward to seeing the proof that such puny and small looking individuals are capable of the feats attached to your name. Many are the stories of the Slayer and I wish to find out for myself if they are merely hearsay."

He bowed to them in turn, watching as they automatically followed his lead. "Prepare yourselves for in three sunsets I shall return to challenge you." With another formal bow, he left.

"You're fighting him first, B."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied with a cheeky-but shaky grin.

Together they entered the hotel and looked about, going to Giles instinctively. Their eyes met his, seeking comfort and wisdom from him. "We met lava guy. And he challenged us to a fight," Buffy told him.

"In three sunsets, though how we're supposed to know when it looks like…" The brilliant flash of sunlight that lit up the previously dark night sky cut off her words. "Never mind."

"I don't find it all that surprising. His Mistress has also issued a challenge on that day through him-to Willow," Giles said. "Or so he would have us believe. According to Cordelia, the sorceress was killed mere hours ago."

"And you don't believe her?"

"You're a braver person that I, G."

"I did not say that I didn't believe her," he said, exasperated with them. "I am telling you what he would have us believe. And that is that the sorceress has her eye upon Willow."

"You think she has something to do with our current situation?" Buffy asked with a groan, grimacing at the thought of facing more research.

"I'm not entirely sure but I believe it is Wolfram and Hart that is responsible for what happened. You see, Willow found something she recognized. It had been in the possession of the Watcher's Council for years. No one was able to figure out what it was-and it was impossible to destroy. When the First wiped out the Council, I believe that it fell into their hands. They could've used whatever they've acquired over the years to open up its secrets."

"No, actually, I don't believe the could. It would take more technology or witchcraft to unlock the secrets of the Sith Holocron. What they would need is an actual Sith or trained Jedi-who was in our Galaxy. Crossing over into this one would mutate the natural abilities and turn it into something else. Only someone trained in the Force can open and understand it. If anyone else tried, one tenth of the knowledge found within would drive them mad in moments before killing them. That is the way of the Dark Side, it takes no prisoners. One must be seen as a true Master the Dark Side of the Force in order to master the holocron. To open up its secrets," Obi-Wan patiently explained.

"Nice," Faith snarked.

"It is an effective way to get rid of ones' enemies and those who are not worthy of the Sith's teachings," he agreed.

"That is not what I meant," she said.

"Oh," he said, taken aback. "Then I apologize."

"Whatever," she blew him off. "What are we going to do about the challenge?"

"If Angel couldn't penetrate his armor, what can we do?" Buffy asked. "He's not exactly a demon."

Giles shrugged. "I have not found anything useful in these books. What of you?"

"Only some stuff about a sword," Faith offhandedly said. "One would think it was Excalibur for all the glowing praise of its strength and beauty. That it has never fallen in battle when used by the proper hand."

"Oh, that ellusive and silly thing. Cordelia had a vision about it several years ago but we never found it. To be honest, we discounted it because she was having so many visions. Which of them did we believe? Which were relevant to our situation? Did her far sight even relate to our time and place? When nothing came of it, we stopped looking for it. Stopped thinking about it," Wesley said, emerging from the back office with a box of items.

"You idiot," Giles muttered.

"Great. Point me to a lake and find me the Lady."

"Faith!" Buddy exclaimed, shocked by the blasé tone.

"What? If it's Excalibur, then the Lady of the Lake has it. I studied my legends. Not much else to do in prison," she finished with a shrug.

"Prison?" Obi-Wan repeated, looking up from the book he'd been studying. His eyes were wide with shock-and a little compassion. He'd been held captive before for something he hadn't done and felt a need to help her.

"Read your book," she retorted, ignoring his hurt. "Its not important."

The phone rang. "Angel investigations. What can I do for you?" Wesley asked. Listening for a moment, his face twisted up, displeased. "We are trying our best to help you. But you must understand that we are working under very adverse conditions. You have separated our group and not granted those who are best suited for the job they are trained to do to do it to do that job. If you wish us to hurry up, then you should release more of the information you have available to us.

"That really isn't our fault, is it? Your lack of cooperation is why we have been unable to effectively come up with an effective solution to your problem. If you don't like the work we are trying to accomplish with what little we have, I suggest you deal with this problem on your own. You created it with your own asinine behavior. You should clean it up."

Buffy whistled when he hung up. "I didn't think you had it in you, Wesley."

"I've changed since we last met."

"Obviously."

"This sword Cordelia saw-whether it is Excalibur or not-does it have a description?" Giles asked, redirecting the conversation firmly. "It may have some insight into our problem."

"It was a remarkable sword for it was plain and only bore a single jewel on the cross hilt. Made from meteoric rock, it shone with an inner fire not unlike the stars. No other sword is its equal for its strength is indomitable while being extremely light," Wesley recited the words he'd committed to memory years ago. "Protected by a powerful spell, only one may use it. Only one with pure intent and a loving heart may carry it always."

Giles listened, his eyes growing distant with memory. There was a faint, fond sound in his voice when he finally spoke. "I have seen this sword before. When I was a young boy, my grandmother took me to a lake on our estate. It was the first time I had become aware of the magic that is a part of my family's heritage. I learned the history of my family, the destiny that awaited me though I was not then told of my fate to become a Watcher. That was the day I met the Lady of the Lake, a woman who is my ancestor. She showed me the sword but forbade me to touch it. Only one can touch it with impunity. Only one may use it. In place of that one, a guardian may be called-but only by the child whose fate it is to carry the sword."

"So," Faith said into the silence, "We don't need to find the sword, we need to find the what? The Heir?"

"Arthur reborn?" Wesley began to scoff but stopped…"Connor."

"It is my belief that Connor is indeed the child spoken of," Giles agreed, though there was great reluctance in his voice.

"He can't use it," Buffy exclaimed. "Not only is he a baby, he's not even here. And I am not telling Angel that his son's got to use the sword against the Beast."

"But he doesn't have to. Connor may chose another, a champion if you will," Obi-Wan pointed out calmly. "In lieu of the rightful heir, another one may use the sword. So long as it is the one the heir chooses, no harm shall come to the one who uses the sword in his name."

"That's great. I'm still not telling him. Faith can tell him."

"No way, you're his true love."

"No, I'm not. I'm his rebound lust bunny. You are his best friend. It should be your job."

Faith scoffed. "Not going there. Best friend or not, he's still a vampire with a temperamental inner demon just dying to get out. Giles can tell him. He's the Watcher."

"With the legend of the sword hidden on his fanmily's estate," Buffy finished, smirking in agreement. "It's his sacred duty to do so. Good luck."

"You're going to need it. Practice?"

"Let's go." Buffy and Faith darted out of the room, aware of Giles' very hostile glare upon them as the door closed. "Do you think that was mean of us?"

Faith thought about it, "Nah."

End Part 15.

_Author's Note: Yes, I am **heavily** into Aurthurian legends. And the connection between Connor's mysterious birth and strange parentage (come on, 2 dead parents is just to strange, even in a Joss Whedon show) was just to good to back away from. Hope this doesn't annoy/offend/exasperate anyone._


	16. So, What Did You Do?

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that it has taken me forever to get this updated. Luckily, I have two more parts in the wings, almost completely written. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get them up for at least a week. I thank everyone for their continual support and interest in this piece that I am **desperately** trying to keep alive through all of the struggles that RL and my computer are throwing my way. Please, forgive me for the sporadic updates and the many times of no hearing from me. And now, without further ado (and whining), I present "Souls' Switch"._

654321

"So, Master Yaddle will be one of my teachers?" Willow asked, trying to remember who the Master was. A faint image came to mind, pressing past the pain that clouded that day's proceedings. As light dawned upon her memory, she smiled happily. "She's the one who is of the same race as Master Yoda, right?"

"Yes-though she is not quite the same as he is. She shall be here within the hour," Mace said, lips pressed tightly together, hiding his relief. They were back on familiar ground to him, bringing something else to mind. "Which will give me enough time to teach you a few things about the Force-alone," he pointedly added, looking at Master Jinn, who had not moved from the room.

In fact, he looked as though he planned to move right in.

"Oh, stop it, Mace. I'm hardly going to damage the girl. Nor am I going to interrupt your lessons. I have always been intrigued by your own take on the Force," he waved off the look with an ease Willow envied, knowing that she'd never be able to carry it off. "Especially when you speak of the shatterpoints you see as your own special gift."

"Intrigued?" Mace asked, his brow rose in skepticism. This was another point of contention between the two Jedi, one in which neither was wishing to relinquish their own opinion. "More like amused by what you perceive as an obviously incorrect belief in the Force's living flow."

"Not incorrect, Mace, merely limited," he mildly retorted.

"Excuse me? Is it the Force or the Living Force? Because I've heard both expressions used to describe it," Willow hesitantly asked.

"It is both, Padawan Rosenberg. The Living Force deals with the here and now, with living in the moment and concentrating on the immediate situation. It concerns the ever flowing current of life that dwells about us all the time. The Universal Force is everything," Mace replied, slightly startled by her question. "The way all of it connects past, present, and future. When aware of it, one is concerned with how even the smallest of actions affects all beings in the ever flowing river of existence."

"Oh," she said, tempted to look at Master Jinn for clarification. But she didn't think that would be wise.

"Mace, you're going to overwhelm the girl," Qui-Gon lightly complained, easily reading her confusion.

"Stay out of it, Qui-Gon. I will not have her adopting you fast and loose policy with the Force. She needs to be fully functional in **_both_** areas of the Force, not excluding one in favor of another because it's more suitable for ones immediate needs and wishes. Only then will she be able to find which suits her voice and talents best."

"Exit now, you will. Much to discuss this child and I have," Master Yaddle announced, entering the room, a Padawan behind her. In his arms, he carried several data pads and Willow wondered why he was there if all of the inhabitants-save the Jedi Council, Masters Allie and Jinn, and she were there. "Thank you, Padawan Vos for your assistance. To your Master, return now you should."

Though his dark eyes glanced curiously at the figure on the bed, taking note of the paleness and the general air of being sick he exuded, he bowed and hastened to obey.

Willow had the oddest sensation that he was disappointed by her lack of reaction to seeing him.

"I thought that only the Jedi Council and a few other Masters were here?" she asked.

"Padawan Vos and his Master arrived after we sent the rest of the Temple away. Since they had been away for so long-and Padawan Vos is about to take his Knight Trials, we did not have the heart to send them away again. I am regretting that decision," Mace said.

"Choose him to help me, I did. Restless to begin he was. Felt it best that he be doing something to help I did. Know him as well as you do, in trouble he would soon get if left to his own devices he was," Yaddle said. "Now, out you should get before assignments I give you."

Later on, as she was studying one of the data pads Master Yaddle had left with her, mind whirling with all she heard, she heard the sound of a throat clearing. Glancing up, she saw the unknown Padawan from earlier. A closer look revealed that he wasn't as young as she'd first thought. From the look of him, he was a few years older than she apparently was. His long hair was bound up in many dreadlocks and there was the most unusual yellow band across his dark eyes.

"Padawan Vos?" she tentatively guessed.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what have you gone and done now? And why didn't you invite me along?" he asked, almost half in gleeful envy. "The whole Temple is in an uproar over you-and I thought Master Jinn was the only one who could do that."

"Well, I..." she trailed off, not sure what to say to him.

"That it's you is absolutely shocking," he went only, barely acknowledging the interruption. He was more focused on the fact that it happened at all-and trying to find out what it was about. Curiosity burned bright in his soul and he would not rest until he'd solved the mystery. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, the silent shadow of Master Jinn has come into his own-and shocking own at that. You never put a foot out of line-a most frustrating talent, let me tell you. And the one time you do, **_the one time_**, you wind up under the direction of the entire Jedi Council. The **_whole_** Council, not just a few members like normal out-of-line Jedi. So, what did you do?"

"Truthfully, I..."

"It must've been bad-did you and Siri do something?" he asked, falling down to sit in the chair, finally focusing all of his attention upon Obi-Wan.

"Of course not! Acting in the manner that you're suggesting that we did is forbidden. Not to mention most impractical-do you _see_ Siri anywhere?" The reply was swift and she paused, shocked by her words. _Where had that come from_?

"Ah, Obi, you are in there somewhere. Only you would jump to a conclusion like that," he shook his head, amused by the reaction. "I don't always think about such things just because I'm more aware of the existence of powerful emotions like that in others."

"Right," she slowly replied, wondering if a part of her really _was_ connected to Obi-Wan. She wished Giles was there, he'd be able to explain it. Or at least give her a reasonable guess about what was going on-and what was possible under the circumstances.

And she wondered why, as she was listening to him, she thought about Faith.

"Padawan Vos," a cool voice spoke from the doorway, announcing the arrival of Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Are you supposed to be in here?"

Jumping up from the chair he'd been slouching in, he clumsily bowed to the Council member, "No, Knight Mundi."

"Then may be you should be on your way?" he suggested, an eyebrow raised for emphasis.

"Yes, Knight Mundi. See you later, Obi," he cheekily quipped, leaving the room. The door closing upon his face was final sounding.

Knight Mundi approached the bed, looking down at Willow. "I trust that you have said nothing to your...friend of your current condition?"

She shook her head, staring up at him. His strangely angular face was far from welcoming, though his eyes were kind and full of knowledge. But the precise way in which he spoke reminded her faintly of Wesley-stuffy and oh, so by the book proper. Stifling a giggle, she focused on him, not wanting to give him anymore of a bad impression of her.

"Good. As you have been informed, I am to teach you about the History of the Galactic Republic. You will also be learning about Our Place in the Republic, what We do, for whom, and why We do it. Before I begin our lessons, I must ask you what you know about a democratic government and a republican government. Please, be as concise as you possibly can."

She could almost see the capitalization of the words as he spoke them crisply, almost as though he wasn't sure she would follow him if he didn't enunciate everything he felt important carefully.

Shaking off her irreverent thoughts, she answered him as calmly as possible. Quite a feat for her-and she knew it, "A democratic government is a government that is, at its core, based on the voice and will of the people. The people run the government themselves directly with no interference from governmental authorities. A republican government is essentially the same, except that the people elect officers to make the decisions and they can put others in office if they do not like the way their representatives handle things." She had to bite her lip to prevent from saying more, though she _really wanted_ to.

It was almost a physical pain to restrain herself.

Knight Mundi watched her, assessing the depth of her understanding before he nodded, pleased. "Very good and to the point-not to mention essentially correct. Now, I can begin to tell you about our own government. Thousands of years ago there was a great and terrible war between the Jedi and the Sith that nearly destroyed both groups, not to mention those who live in the Galaxy, and left the Galaxy reeling under the aftermath. Once the war was over, all of those involved in the war-including the Jedi-gathered and created the Galactic Republic. We became, if you will, servants of the Senate, dedicated to preserving the Republic and protecting the peace. That is all the Jedi History I will deal with for the moment. Master Yaddle is far more equipped to deal with this than I though I will address some of the things we have done for the Republic because our histories are intertwined. Any questions?"

Willow shook her head, reminding herself to ask Master Jinn about the cost of such devotion. Somehow, she didn't think that Knight Mundi would appreciate such a question.

"Good. There are many other planets in the Republic and we will be focusing on each individually for they all play an important part in the development and continuation of our Republic. We will start with the planets of the inner rim before we discuss the other rim planets. The government-and our Temple-is centered on Coruscant as it is the center most planet in the Galaxy." He dimmed the lights and the holo-sphere he pulled from his pocket was placed upon a thin rod, lighting up and revealing the entire Galaxy before moving towards Coruscant's position.

654321

Master Windu walked into the Council Chambers, surprised to see it half-full. Pausing, he glanced down at his comlink and saw no message light blinking. Looking around, he found Master Bilaba, a question in his eyes.

Her head shook, understanding it immediately. "No, Master Windu. There is no formal meeting of the Council. We merely wished to know how Padawan Rosenberg and Master Jinn took the news of her fate. As there were no dramatic ripples in the Force, we believed that it went well. But no one mentioned anything to us after the message was delivered-and we are not the only ones who wonder what is to happen now. There have been many queries from those who wish to return home for they have been away on their missions for far to long. And the younglings wish to be back in the safety of the only home they've ever known."

"Padawan Rosenberg accepted the news with a great deal more calm and maturity than I had been expecting. After what I witnessed of her life, I am most pleased that she did not react with excessive emotionality and energy. She remained in total control of herself and was appreciative. Master Jinn...reacted much as I had suspected he would, both relieved that she was not to be punished-and upset that he is not to have a more active role in her training. Still, he got his way and she will benefit from being here."

With a sigh, he sat down and paused, feeling a different signature on his chair. It felt vaguely familiar. "You let her sit in my chair?" he asked Yoda, disbelieving.

"Attached to that chair you are," Yoda serenely replied, unfazed. "From your heart remove it you should."

"I am not attached. I just find it more comfortable than the other chairs," he stated, offended by the suggestion that he may be breaking one of their rules over something like a _chair_. But it was _his_ chair.

"Call that attachment, I do. Worry over Master Jinn and Padawan Rosenberg, we should not. Fine for this trial they will be. Stronger for surviving and learning from this trial shall we become. The Jedi call home we should. Empty and lonely this Temple has become. Good for all if things to normal return," he decided.

Though he still did not think it right to want to bring them home, he saw the logic of it. Mace slowly nodded. "But I believe that we should wait at least another day, to see how she acclimates to this change first. It would not do to bring them all home if only to put them in further danger."

"Unreasonable your suggestion is not. To you, the arrangements I leave." Rising to his feet, he made his way steadily out the door. "Visit Padawan Rosenberg I now go. Gather together later to speak more of this we will. Master Gallia volunteered to come with me, you graciously have."

"Of course, Master Yoda. I would be pleased to reacquaint myself with her before I commence to teach her about the intimacies of the Force," she murmured, rising to follow him.

The other members drifted out, their various duties to be resumed. "Master?" Depa asked, concerned when he did not leave, nor acknowledge the various Jedi who bade him a good day. "Are you all right?"

Mace looked up, startled to hear her. He'd thought he was the only one left as he usually was the only one to stay in the Council Chambers. This was one spot he found that he could easily think in. Rubbing his forehead, he answered after a moment of silence, "No, Master Bilaba." Shaking off his thoughts, "Don't worry about it. It is nothing."

"Master Windu, please, don't do this to yourself. And don't try to fool me, I know you better. There is something that troubles you beyond what you speak of. What is it?"

Mace studied his former Padawan intently, weighing his words carefully. Depa was not one to speak of anything spoken to her in confidence. Yet it was hard for him to open up to her.

She _was_ his former student, after all.

Their partnership had never developed beyond father and daughter. Even now, though she had been with the Council for years, she did not see them as equals. Truth to tell, he had a hard time seeing her as his equal.

It wasn't something against her. She was one of the few he trusted to watch over him. To support him and help him out in any situation. _Perhaps_, he thought, _it was time to change the situation_.

She waited patiently for him to decide what to do and Mace knew that if he remained silent, she would leave it alone.

"Sit down, Depa," he invited her, making up his mind.

Gracefully sitting beside him, Depa waited, her hands folded in her lap. After a moment, she spoke up, trying to help him focus on the immediacies of his problem. "Does this have anything to do with Padawan Rosenberg? Or is it something else, Master?"

"It is both," he answered with a sigh. "I saw something-a shatterpoint of some kind tying her world to ours-but I did not see it directly from her. Rather, I saw it from her friend, Cordelia Chase." What he did **_not_** add was that it was only **_after_** he gotten over his shock at finding the woman there that he bothered to check her out with the Force.

"What?" she gasped, her hands flying inadvertently up to her face before subsiding. "But I thought that there was no way to get her home."

"For us, that way has not been found. We did not lie to her," he reassured her quickly. "This friend is an ascended being-or so Master Jinn told me as we left the room upon Master Yaddle's order. She is pure energy. She came to see Padawan Rosenberg following some link, I would guess that it has to do with this vampire-this Angel-Master Yoda told us about."

"Padawan Rosenberg must've been greatly comforted they this meeting," she murmured, trying to come to grips with what he said. With the impossibility he presented to her mind, that such things could be accomplished…it was utterly astounding. And revolutionary for that would mean that there was some kind of continuation of life after one died, a concept she had often struggled with.

"Comforted is not the word I would use for it," he dryly said, recalling the expression of Obi-Wan's face as he stared at the glowing being. "She seemed more shocked than anything else."

Regaining her composure, she smiled in amusement, clearly picturing it herself. "I cannot think that having a link to her world would be a bad thing. On the contrary, I think it is a good thing. It could aid us in getting her back where she belongs. And returning Padawan Kenobi to us, Master."

"If all that comes through this link is this Miss. Chase, I would thoroughly agree with you. But I have a feeling that we will have more company than her. And not all of them will be as benign," he added.

"Her demons," she gasped. The implications of such an invasion were astounding.

Mind boggling.

And yet, they were suddenly, horrifyingly made real to her mind.

Mace slowly nodded in agreement, as silence descended upon the room.

654321

End, Part 16


	17. ObiWan Drops A Bomb

Faith and Buffy walked in and saw Angel sitting beside Obi-Wan and Fred. Both scholars were engrossed in their books, though they weren't actually sure if the Jedi was reading a novel or one of the demon texts that were spread about on the desk.

"Wow, Angel, you're taking Giles' news about Connor better than we thought you would," Faith said as they headed up the stairs.

"What news?" he asked, puzzled and breaking away from his contemplation of the two beside him. Fred's persona was something he knew well. It was obi-Wan that held most of his attention for it contrasted sharply with what he knew.

It was uncanny to him how easily Obi-Wan had slipped into the scholarly skin of Willow. He devoured books with an intensity he'd rarely seen. Those green eyes were alive with curiosity over everything that was placed before-much the same as Willow. His memory was sharp-he could remember even the minutest of details.

There were, of course, some very startling differences. The Jedi was _definitely_ more quiet and refined when he read, more prone to silently contemplating what he read than her. If he found something questionable, he was more likely to write it down and ask about it later than just burst out with question after some times unanswerable question. He also did not feel it necessary to chew on his hair when deeply engrossed.

Both slayers stopped their forward motions and turned as one to stare at him. "Giles didn't tell you?" Buffy asked, concerned. Moving a lock of her hair behind her ear, she was uneasily aware that she'd just opened a can of worms that she might not be able to escape from.

"Giles didn't tell me what?"

"B, G didn't tell him."

"I figured that out for myself, Faith. But thanks for the clarification," she said.

"Not a problem," she cheerily replied, wiping her hands on her jeans nervously. There was no way that she'd admit it but this secret that Giles had thrust upon them would not go over quite the way they planned. It frightened her.

"What?" he asked, beginning to get irritated with them.

"Well, I'm not telling him," Buffy quickly said, interpreting Faith's look correctly and taking a step up the stairs.

"I'm not either," Faith replied, taking two steps.

"Stop right there," Angel ordered harshly, startled when they actually did it. Neither Slayer had **_ever_** been so quick to obey him. "Just tell me what is going on with my son."

"It's Giles' discovery," Buffy shrugged, though she was uncomfortably aware of just how much like his evil self Angel just sounded.

"Not ours to share," Faith seconded, glancing at her once. Both slayers shifted positions for they sensed the danger in the moment. Angelus seemed to be coming forward-just a little bit-and they could not afford to be caught off guard by him. And they were not fools-they knew that if Angelus go the drop on them, regaining their advantage would be extremely difficult, though it would not be insurmountable.

"Buffy. Faith. It is about my son," he pointed out reasonably. Something he found very difficult to do, the idea that they knew something about his child they were unwilling to share with him made him angry. "And you both know what it is. Now, I wish to know this secret and what it is that is so wrong that you will not even speak easily of it. What is it that you both seem to know that I should know?"

"Angel, really, we can't tell you."

"And why not? Have I not the right to know? **_He is my son_**."

"We don't deny that," Faith said soothingly. "It's just that…well…"

"The discovery is not easy to explain without Giles," Buffy tried.

"Try anyway," Angel demanded.

"Your son is someone called Arthur who has been reborn into this world and must kill the Beast since he's the only one who can use the sword your friend Cordelia saw. The sword called Excalibur," Obi-Wan absently said, turning the page of his book. Really, he found this whole passage about Celtic legends fascinating. It made some of what Faith said earlier make perfect sense, though it opened up a few other questions to his mind.

Angel stared at Obi-Wan's bowed head, then up at the girls, spluttering incoherently as he tried to come to grips with what he just heard. It was utterly inconceivable to his mind that the powers that be would do this to a baby, though he did not really hold them in any kind of esteem after the rather harsh demands they placed upon him. They were the kind to do this, to mangle an innocent life in their attempts to entertain themselves.

Still...

"What! That's...He's...I'll...How could this be possible? Connor's just a baby!""

"You know," Faith slowly said. "I can't decide if I'm glad about you know what happening or not."

"Be glad and let's bail," Buffy muttered into the terse silence that seemed to fill the entire foyer.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Faith agreed and both dashed up the stairs while escape was still a possibility.

"Do you mind?" Obi-Wan asked after a while, glancing up at the vampire looming over him. "It's rather annoying to have you hovering over me like that. And I am trying to read."

"How do you expect me to be calm after what you've told me? Tell me that, oh, wise one. How am I supposed to relax?" he demanded, getting right into Obi-Wan's face.

"Because he can chose a champion to take his place," he reasonably pointed out, meeting the look evenly. "Spluttering about it like this won't changed the fact that it exists. You might as well accept it and think of a way to help your son do the same."

"Accept?" Angel started, incredulously staring at him. Though the face was Willow's, never had the differences between the two been so emphasized. Even at her most _I'm sacred of you_ days, she'd never been so calmly cold. "Easy for you to say. He's not your child."

"No, he's not. I would never claim such a foolish thing. Nevertheless, it wouldn't matter if he was. If that is the reason he was born, worrying and making a hash of your own mind will not change that fact. He is what he is-as you are what you are."

"How can you be so cold and claim to be human?" Fred asked, shaking her head in disbelief. While she had slowly begun to warm up to Obi-Wan, this way he spoke chilled her. He seemed so cold blooded and heartless, as though he really couldn't care less about the fate of others.

"Why do you say that I am cold for being what I am? For acting in the manner I was raised to be? I am a servant to those who need my aid. I have dedicated my life to this path for it is the correct path for one that has the capabilities that I have been born with. I know of no other way to be," he replied, going back to his reading with no further word to either of them. Though their reaction towards his attitude was troublesome and slightly annoying, it did not bother Obi-Wan. What he said was how it was. In his world, if a child was found who could become a Jedi, they were raised at the Temple among the Jedi.

And it was as simple as that.

Giles walked in then and was surprised to receive a fierce glare from Angel as he straightened up. "What did I do?" he asked, putting down the box of books he was carrying. Stepping to the side, he pointed out where he wanted Gunn and Wesley to put the others they were bringing in from outside. After doing so, they went to retrieve more.

"It's more like what you didn't do," Angel said, straightening up and walking over to him.

"All right," he said on a sigh, "What didn't I do?"

"You didn't tell me about my son!"

For a moment, Giles was puzzled until he remembered what he'd learned earlier. It could only be that to which Angel was referring to. He's not learned anything else since then. And none of it had been about the boy. It could only have been the girls, but why they would have told the vampire when they'd been so reluctant to do so earlier, he couldn't figure it out. "I was going to tell you later."

"Why not after we came back from Wolfram and Hart? Couldn't find a gentle way of telling me that you planned to turn my son into a cold blooded murderer? Teaching him how to follow in his father's footsteps by killing. You know, uphold the family tradition and all that?"

Giles went white with rage.

"First of all," his voice was taut and icy with rage, icicles practically formed in the air. "I would never propose to do such a thing-to any child. No matter who their father-or mother-was. And if you ever suggest a thing like that to me again, I shall curse you far worse that the Kalderash gypsies could even think about doing. Do not think for one second that I will not. You, of all here, know of my reputation and the truth behind it. Secondly, I wished to do so when we were all together. The story is not an easy one, nor is it one that I relish in telling. Willow?"

The sharp tone in his voice had Obi-Wan responding instantly, "Yes?"

"If you cannot control your pet vampire, I suggest you put a muzzle on him!"

Without waiting for a reply, he left the room.

Obi-Wan slowly put down the book and looked at Angel, puzzled. "What did you say to him?"

"What did I?" he asked incredulously. It was a feeling he should probably get used to for it seemed to be the only one he seemed capable of feeling at all this evening. "What makes you think that I said anything wrong to him? Why could it not have been the other way around?" he demanded to know.

"Might I remind you that you are the one he said needed to be muzzled?" Obi-Wan asked reasonably. "So why don't you...good evening, Ms. Chase."

She acknowledged him and then got straight to the point. "Where did Giles rush off to? I have a request for him from Red."

"Red?" Xander asked, rushing down the stairs at hearing the code name they were using for Willow. Though it was probably ridiculous to do so any longer, they found some comfort in doing so. It almost made them feel that her disappearance had been planned and that she would soon be back. "Is she all right? How does she look? Does she look, you know, strange? Are they taking care of her? Did she say anything to us? Where is she at the moment?"

"Who say what?" Faith asked, rubbing her hair dry. Buffy leaned over the railway, an equally curious look on her face.

"Red," a trio of voices chorused.

"How is she?" Buffy eagerly asked, hungry for news.

"Where is she? Really?" Faith asked. "Is she, as we've been lead to believe, in good hands?"

"Stop!" Cordelia commanded before anyone else could ask anything more of her. "Honestly. Didn't you hear Xander already ask me these things? They seem to be taking good care of her. Although, she was in the medical wing when I arrived."

Her look dared anyone to make a comment and all were silent, knowing better than to try it. She continued, noticing when Gunn, Wesley, and Dawn came out of where ever they had been. They saw her and put down the boxes, getting comfortable on the couch, waiting for her to speak. Although Gunn did ask a quiet, "Should we be discussing this out in the open?"

"Why not? They'll find out soon enough. Although, with the way some of them act, I highly doubt it."

"Just asking," Gunn said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever. She didn't have much of a chance to say anything before a Master Windu arrived and interrupted us-quite rude he was, too. Rudeness is quite an epidemic in your world, I cannot understand how you can claim to be civilized at all. Although, there was another one there-your own mentor, Master Jinn, who did prove that there is good manners where you come from. You really should learn a few from him."

"I'll do that," he replied dryly when it became apparent that she was waiting for a reply from him.

"I also decided to leave before we could have an in depth conversation because I am unsure how long I can do something like that without damaging myself-or widening the rift in the temporal stream. There is one there, you know. That's why I was allowed to take this chance. Otherwise, they would've sent one of the senior ascendeds to do it. Because if anything happened to me, no one would really notice. Which I think is rather inconsiderate of them. I mean, I've given up a lot to be with those fashion victims."

"Cordelia?" Xander interrupted. Being the only one there, short of Anya, who'd have the guts to do it and actually have her listen to him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Fashion woes aside-because that is all you really care about-this is not the point."

"Fine, you plebes. I don't know why I try with you. You are all completely hopeless," she scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "She looks pretty good, all things considered. You know, seeing that she's now a guy and dressed in a white that washes her out completely. Basic white is _definitely_ not your color. I guess she was all right, though very tired. I mean, she couldn't even give me an honest compliment on my genius without some major prompting. She wanted me to ask Giles to find a spell that would at least make her look like herself since I can't help you two switch back. Whatever has done this is out of our reach. I told her I'd ask Giles. Having said that, I'll go now."

"Medical wing?" Faith repeated, looking at Obi-Wan questioningly once she was sure Cordelia was finished speaking and had actually left them alone.

"I was fighting off a tiny cold," he shrugged it off. Of course, it was more like he'd been recovering from a terrible pneumonia-but he wasn't going to admit to that. Without giving anyone else any heed for all their questions, he walked off and up the stairs, deep in thought. _If Cordelia can contact my world using the tenuous connection between us, could I do the same thing_?

"Hey! Where are you going?" Buffy called after him, worried. Watching him as he continued to walk up the stairs, unconcerned by them. "HEY!"

"Let me try," Faith offered, somewhat gleefully. Wading up her wet towel, she hurled and whacked him on the back of the head.

It didn't even faze him, he just picked it up absently and walked on.

"Well," she said with a shrug, "That usually works-especially on the brooding one."

"Speaking of which," Buffy glared down at him. "Why were you so stupid with Giles about Connor? It isn't his fault."

"Uh, B? He's male. Even being dead doesn't excuse him from that part of being male."

"True. But it's not Giles' fault and he shouldn't act like it is. Especially when he was all gun ho to offer me up when the prophecy about my death came up. Telling me that I should just face it," she replied, going down the stairs.

"That's different," he objected.

"Right. Because we weren't lovers at the time," she drawled. "We just had a whole flirtation/forbidden lust thing going on between us. Xander? Would you?"

"Keep an eye? Sure." He followed Obi-Wan, grateful to be out of the line of fire. He _really_ didn't like revisiting those early days, to many memories of Jesse.

Obi-Wan sat down cross legged on the ground, vaguely hearing the door close.

For a moment, he was disturbed by the sound of the door. By the presence with him that interrupted his solitude, then the familiar feeling he identified with Xander became clear and he relaxed. Once identified, he allowed it to fade into the background as he began to meditate.

_Strange_, he thought as he followed one thread after another before finding the one he wanted. There was something very chilly in this darkened place, something that was not there before when he and Giles had done this. _I've meditated before-many times since arriving-and I have never found this darkness before_.

With a sudden and sickening pick-up of speed, his thoughts were whipped away from him. The speed made him close his eyes, for though it was similar to flying, it was not the same. There was no control here-it had been taken away and ceded to another power.

He found himself careening wildly towards one spot-and found himself staring at...himself.

654321

End, Part 17

_Author's Note: My life SUCKS! Thank you for allowing me to say that._

_Author's Thanks:_

_Jedi-Princess, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Thank you guys for your continual support and understanding. RL and computers can really suck terribly. sighs Unfortunately, that seems to be my lot._

_Tombadgerlock, I'll send you a private message as soon as I can. I'm sorry I haven't before now but I've been totally swamped. I will say this, a lot of your questions will be addressed in further parts. But I will do my best to answer them in my letter to you.  
__  
HK-Revan, Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. They know she's pretty powerful, they just don't know how powerful she truly is._


	18. This Is Weirder Than Weird

_Author's Note and Thanks: This chapter is really short, mainly b/c I wanted to focus on Obi-Wan and Willow meeting and whatnot. I am so dreadfully sorry that it's taken me so long to update, RL has a way of completely flooring me lately. There's work (which is always a pain), my computer troubles (though they have been getting much better as I have adapted to my new computer), and then there's the home life. I got sick-was really down for a couple of weeks, my sister had to go into the hospital and have various tests done to see what was wrong with her. And then there's my mom-she had a mini-stroke. It was really touch and go-especially since she didn't want to stay in the hospital and was causing her blood pressure to rise dangerously high. There were a few other things they found with her but nothing as serious as the stroke. So, I really want to apologize to everyone for the long delay in my story time. Thank you for your patience and reviews, they've really kept me going when little else has. Thank you, Jedi Princess, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, BoondockSaints, and Bobboky._

654321

"Willow?" he asked his own self, feeling foolish for doing so. For who else would it be but her? Still, there was something comforting in the action, so he couldn't truly regret it.

She nodded, ducking her head shyly for a moment, before glancing up. "Hi, Obi-Wan," she finally managed to get out through stiff lips. Even here, in the realms of the inner minds where the physical disappeared and left only the metaphysical, she still hurt beyond belief.

"Well, this is..."

"Creepily strange," she finished for him taking a deep breath and moving. Circling about and studying herself critically, noting that he did the same, she shook her head, not understanding why she looked so different. It was like staring into a mirror whose reflection she couldn't fully see. Finally, she was able to recognize what was wrong and her nose twitched a little, confused. "Did you do that to my hair?" she gestured to the darkened hair.

"No," he replied, slightly hurt by the faintly accusing tone in her voice. Then he released it. There was no point in being hurt over it. Besides, she had no way of knowing what happened and, if the reactions of her friends were anything to go by, this had never happened before. Still, that she would just jump to the conclusion that he would change her in some way without her express permission to do so hurt. "It just happened while we were in the bathroom of a diner. Your friends found it extremely odd."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. And I'll bet they did. Magic, even in our world, is..." she started to say, then doubled over in pain, arms wrapped about her stomach for a moment. She was shaking uncontrollably and it felt almost as if she was burning from the inside out.

Obi-Wan did the same, feeling colder than ice. They struggled for breath over the pain before it faded slowly away, as though it had never been. They breathed easier, taking a moment to let the peace seep back into them. As they straightened up, they stopped and did a double take.

Blinking, they looked again and saw the face they had been living with for a few days. "Okay. This…this is weirder than…well, then something. Uhm, what? Why do you look like you again?"

"I quite agree with that sentiment. As for why this happened, I'm not really sure. But if I had to venture a guess, I would say that things have set themselves right again since we are in the spiritual plain. These are the faces of our real selves. Therefore, we are ourselves once more." He shook his head, almost laughing at himself. "Do I always sound so pompously incoherent?"

Shrugging, she grinned, strangely at ease with the situation now that she was herself. "It probably has to do with being me for so long. By the way, how are you getting along with my family?"

"Pretty well, though Angel unnerves me terribly for he is unlike anyone I have ever encountered before in all my travels. Which, I suppose is not saying much since I have never before had the privilege of meeting a vampire before." He smiled sheepishly at her snort of disbelief. "Yes, I know that meeting a vampire is not necessarily a privilege. Still, it is a new experience for me and I was always told to be open to new experiences, no matter the outcome of them. And Faith does not believe that I am entirely innocent in what has happened to us-especially in light of the discovery of the Sith holocron."

"Sith holocron?" she repeated, puzzled. "I don't believe I know what that is, though Master Mundi has given me a rather watered down version of what the Sith are and Master Yaddle has only begun to teach me of them."

"Yes. One has found its way here-and was being experimented upon," he said, shrugging to cover his confusion. "Or that is what we think may have be the case. We are not entirely sure, though Giles seems to believe that Wolfram and Hart may have confiscated it after the Watcher's Council was destroyed. They are the only ones who may have been able to access it."

"Which might explain the bridging of our worlds," she agreed. "But it doesn't do a thing to explain...us."

"True enough but Angel seems to believe that there was a spell aimed at you. If the holocron activated at the same time the spell was cast..." he trailed off, shaking his head. Understanding dawned in his eyes at the same moment it did in hers, "That doesn't work, does it?" he asked, wanting to double check his computations with her.

"I can't see how it would. The Sith Holocron and a spell would be of two very different lines of power. Unless it has something to do with Angel's problem."

"But wouldn't it be fixed by now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

"The sorceress is dead."

"Dead?" she repeated, voice slightly squeaking.

"Yes. Cordelia told us that she was killed, though Giles has some doubts."

"Why would Giles doubt Cordelia?" Willow asked, running a hand through her hair. "She has that ability to run between worlds."

"He doesn't actually doubt that she's dead so much as…Ow," he softly moaned, a hand rising to rub his aching head-exactly like she was.

She inhaled sharply, falling in time with him to her knees. Leaning forward, her head rested on his shoulder even as his did the same, seeking support from each other. Embracing each other, they winced as the pain increased in tempo, causing their vision to blinker in and out. "Oh, goddess. What's happening now?"

"I don't know," he replied, blinded by the pain.

Gritting her teeth, she mumbled, "I am getting sick of the pain-even if it isn't the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan sort of laughed, "You aren't technically a Jedi. Be sick of it for the both of us."

"You got it," she gasped out, her fists tightening their hold as another wave smashed into her.


	19. Touch Him Not

_Author's Note: I had to throw the first part here in b/c I had forgotten certain orders from the previous chapter in regards to Darth Maul. Sorry for the confusion I know that the sudden switch in pov's is going to cause b/c his part is extremely short. But it is necessary to explain some of what happens later on.._

654321

Darth Maul hissed as he drew into the shadows. Mind reeling, he made his way carefully away from the window and to his Master's side. Finally, he had something concrete. It was time to inform his Master about everything he had witnessed. He just wished that he could've _heard_ what was going on in the room.

It would've helped because he knew his Master was going to grill him intensely over what happened.

Still, what he had seen would clarify certain matters. And what he saw circled in his mind, replaying itself dozens of times. Fading into the shadows, he wondered just how his Master would be able to handle this new insanity. If that floating thing-that floating girl-that floating whatever-proved to be a new friend or ally of the Jedi, they could be in serious trouble.

Not that his Master would worry for he was able to see his way out of any danger.

654321

"Awaken you should," a sharp command pierced the fog of pain blanketing them both. Flinging out with her tenuous connection to Obi-Wan's world, she followed the incessant tug when it was caught. Blinking, Willow saw the saddened eyes of Master Yoda. "A most foolish activity, to reach out when not ready for such an undertaking you are."

"Obi-Wan called to me and I could not resist his call. Master Yoda, does this mean he's in trouble?" she asked, worried for him. They had only briefly met but she already counted him as family and friend. Not to mention, they shared the same fate. If he were harmed, would she be able to return home? Why, oh why, hadn't she thought of that before?

"Pulled out he will be before damaged he is. Loyal friends have you, care for him they do. Protect him they will for seen this in your mind I have. Worry for him you should not," Yoda comforted her. At her tremulous smile, he turned to the Jedi beside him, intent on other matters now. "Remember Master Gallia do you?" he asked, even as he thought over her words. If there was a connection to Obi-Wan through her-one strong enough that she could not resist his call, then perhaps it would not be so hard to get her home as they had originally thought.

It was not as comforting a thought as it should have been for he could not shake the feeling that there was something he should be seeing.

Willow studied the poised, attractive woman and felt even more drabby and pale than she usually did. And that was saying a lot for she had come far in her perception of herself. But this woman with her dark skin and deep eyes, blew that confidence away. She was absolutely stunning with an understated elegance that Willow had rarely come across-even Cordy did not have the same kind of…presence as this woman did.

"Yes," she slowly replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Master Gallia."

"Thank you, Padawan Rosenberg. How are you feeling?" she asked. Her soft voice spoke with a crisp accent, vaguely reminiscent of the French.

"I'm...doing better." She aborted her instinctual move to shrug it off and say she was fine. Neither Jedi would believe her. And such an answer would **_not_** go over well with them.

"That is most excellent for I regret deeply what was done to you," she murmured, studying her carefully through veiled eyes. The child had a deft hand with the Force-that was undeniable-and it worried her that she could so easily call upon that latent ability that most had to train for most of their lives to reach. If they had not arrived when they had...if she had not heard and responded…Padawan Rosenberg would have fallen into the eddies of the Force-never to return to the living.

And with her, Padawan Kenobi would have been lost.

Willow shrugged, ignoring the twinge that pulled at her shoulder painfully. This thing of being in almost constant pain was beginning to grate upon her nerves quite terribly. Still, what they had done to her had been necessary for it was the only way for them to be assured of her intentions and character. No matter the pain she felt now, Willow did not regret it. "You did what you had to do. I bear you no ill will for it."

"Still, it is a most regrettable thing."

"Leave you to speak I shall. A Padawan Vos I must see. Not supposed to come in here. Speak to his Master I must to avoid this," Yoda shook his head as he walked out. Thinking of something, he turned about, looking at Willow to warn her, "If touch you he should try, refuse him you must."

"Why?"

"Padawan Vos of Kiffex origin he is," Yoda serenely explained, rather calmly Adi thought, quickly realizing what he was referring to. The situation was extremely serious and the girl would need to have it pressed upon her just how grave it was. "Strong with psychometric abilities his people have always been. Force in him only makes him much stronger. Though he reads only history of inanimate objects, to take such a chance that read you he can not, foolish it would be."

"But why not? All he would find out is that I am not Obi-Wan," she pointed out, confused by the edict. "Why would it matter if he finds out before anyone else does? Soon the entire Jedi Temple will know, we can't keep this a secret from Force sensitives. And I can only pretend for so long before my real self emerges. Besides, you know where I stand on this issue. I don't feel comfortable deceiving anyone, no matter what the reasons for it are."

"Matters in that the truth of your life on Earth, of what you know of vampires-their reality, to him it does. Know they will that Obi-Wan you are not, agree with you I do. But speak of your life to others, we cannot. Killed by vampires his parents were. So, what you know, to him will mean a great deal in avenging their loss. Twisted by his aunt to hate and hunt them when very young he was. Rescued he was before to far gone he became but lingers within him does this darkness."

"What?" she gasped. Vampires? Here? Her head shook, mind spinning out in several different directions, trying to come to grips with this new knowledge. Shaking under these thoughts, she could only stammer helplessly, "But I thought you said...they were legends. That the existence of demons mattered nothing…that"

"Call them vampires and demons, we do not. They are the Anzati and well hidden they are. Rare it is for them to be seen for kill those who see them or make them family they do. Legends over time they have become. But all legends have basis in facts they do. Know how to kill them, you do. Vengeance's call a strong one for one of his nature for darkness was beaten into him by the one who should have protected him, failed to do so she did. Evil was her motive, touched and stained him it did. Touch you he should not."

Paler than the pillows, she numbly nodded her assent and watched as he left them alone. Vengeance's siren song was a call she was all too familiar with and if through her actions another was led down that path, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Master Gallia sat on the bed edge, lightly holding onto Willow's hands as she softly explained what they were going to do. Her grip loose enough to not intrude upon Willow's meditation but strong enough to ground her in the present. It was almost uncomfortably intimate for her because she did not know Willow as well as she did Obi-Wan. And she would still feel awkward if it was Obi-Wan for he was not her Padawan and he was an adult, not a child.

Still, there was the comfort in the stance they took for it reminded her of training the children of the crèche. This position was often used to help breed trust and respect between teacher and student until the student was strong enough to let go and trust in the Force to guide and lift them to where they needed to be in order to see and fully understand what it was that the Force required of them.

But the intrinsic grasp this child had was already at that level-the Force was instilling in the girl Master the right amount of respect and caution that needed to be taught. The girl just needed to learn to listen and respond to the promptings with patience and wisdom-no easy feat.

"All right, Padawan, we shall try to do this together," she softly soothed her, feeling the way she tensed instinctually at the touch of her mind. "Under other circumstances, I would say that we should wait until you have a better understanding of the Force's inner workings before attempting to do this. But your innate grasp of your own spirit and the call of the path into the deeper parts of the Force necessitates this course of action."

Suppressing a sigh at the confused look on her face, Adi softened her words even further. This was still new to this girl-no matter what powers and abilities Willow had, they were intrinsically different than their own. She needed to be guided through, not lectured. "What I mean is, you already know how to answer the call. But you do not know how to balance yourself between the spiritual and the physical plains without an anchor. This must change for you cannot fully submerse yourself in one without detrimental affects upon the other."

"Oh," Willow said, making an effort to relax and clear her mind. "Okay." Focusing on what she was doing, she found it frustrating that she was blocked from the deeper connection she had so easily just moments ago.

"Do not force yourself. The connection you have is amazingly strong, it does not need any coaxing from you to work at all. Just feel," she coached.

A little doubtful that she wanted to just let go, but not really knowing what else to do, Willow closed her eyes and let go. The hands under her own held her even as she slipped into the eddies of the Force without thought. At home within the limitless confines of the light, she relaxed with the constant flow.

For a moment, Adi watched, absolutely floored at the way the Force sung around them, instantly springing to life. In this Padawan, there was no division or withholding from it. Truly, this child was not of ordinary Jedi stock-she was a pure receptacle of the Force-the same way Obi-Wan was. And the way that he could connect to the Force so purely was startling enough-to have two such souls?

Shaking her head, she recalled herself to her duty for that was more important at the moment. Soothing-but sharply-she said, "Gently, Padawan, there is no need to rush through this. Come to the surface of the flow. You do not need to delve so deeply."

More comfortable hidden in the deeper parts of the flow, Willow nevertheless came up to the surface.

"Very good, Padawan. Now, open your mind to touch my own-but only slightly. Do not drop your shields as you would with Master Jinn." They dropped and Adi found herself transfixed by the view of the Force as Willow and Obi-Wan saw it. Struggling for a moment, she regained her footing and grasped Willow's hand, guiding her along the paths to deeper understanding.

Later, leaving the girl to a well deserved rest, she walked out, shaken and thoughtful.

Master Jinn paused in his walk, stopping to face her. "Are you all right, Master Gallia?" he solicitously asked, shocked by the haunted expression on her face when she looked at him. "What is it?"

"We have all been deceived," she quietly murmured.

He inhaled sharply and, though Master Yoda's words rang in his mind, he could not stop his words for any reason. To let Willow be attacked in such a way-especially after all she had done to prove that she was trustworthy-was something that he just could not do. "You can't be serious. She is no danger now that she has faced what she was afraid of. Under Mace's tutelage, she will continue to face it and overcome it. Through our teaching her and accepting her, she will become a very good Jedi and servant of the Republic."

"No, she's not the one who I speak of as the deceiver. In fact, she is the one who has brought the knowledge out into the light. But what has occurred to her is a danger to us all. It has done something that none of us could ever expect, ever believe in light of the past. Even Master Windu, with his very powerful insight into shatterpoints would never have been able to predict this. Our very world is under attack by forces that we are neither prepared for-nor can we truly understand them though they are an enemy we know all to well." The Corellian Master's unnaturally pale face silenced his words. She was truly worried by this revelation.

Torn between his Padawans and his duty to the Republic, he could only stand and watch as she turned and made her way to the Council Chambers. There was an almost ghostly silence to the way she walked, moved, that caused a shiver to trail down his spine.

Knowing his presence would only irritate certain members of the Council, he shook off the feeling and continued on his way. Arriving at the Healer's Ward, he opened the door and entered the room. "Willow?" he softly asked, seeing her lying there with her eyes opened, blankly staring at the ceiling. "Are you all right?"

"Master Gallia's afraid of me," she said, ignoring his question. "Of the power and scope of my reach into the Force, of the things I know from my world. She's afraid of the taint it will cast upon the Jedi Order because I am right about certain things."

"I'm sure that's not true," he murmured.

Willow looked at him, eyes bleak and drowning in gray. "Oh, but it is. I could feel it every step of the way. She's afraid of me-and there's an old enemy of the Jedi who has been awakened from its slumber. Master Gallia believes that it is because I am here but it is not. The Sith are back. They have been back for some time, hiding in the shadows of the Jedi prosperity, biding their time until they are able to move freely once again. They are here-and they are coming."

Qui-Gon reared back, stung by her words. "Willow, the Sith cannot be back. They were destroyed when the war between the Jedi and the Sith ended."

Her look was extremely old and pitying. It said so much about her life experiences. Experiences that he didn't want to even think about. "Evil cannot be destroyed just because one emissary of evil is killed. Some part of it will always remain behind. Someone will always find that remnant, a path to the darker aspects of the Force. The Sith are back and they are hidden well, hidden among those you have come to trust and rely upon. Master Gallia saw his face-the face of the apprentice. As of right now, the Master is hidden from my sight. He is shrouded by the Force itself in some manner-but that will not always be so. Sooner or later, he will slip up. He will slip up, show his face, and I shall pay the price for it."

He quickly went out the door, pausing only briefly when he heard her sorrowfully say, "the Sith has gone after her, hearing what was said in the hall. She'll be dead by the time you find her. And he will be gone."

Even though he heard the truth in her words, he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. Qui-Gon raced off, going down the path he'd seen her walk. He found Adi, lying on the ground, wheezing piteously. Upon looking closer, he could see the perfect circle left behind by a lightsaber blade through her heart. Her own was just off to the left, near the wall where some marks showed of the battle fought here.

Falling to his knees, he lifted her up. Though he knew it was useless, he had to try to revive her. And as he did so, he momentarily cursed the ill wind that brought Willow to them for had she not come…"The Sith would not have been revealed to us and we would be in grave danger," a soft voice spoke to him.

Startled, his eyes opened, seeing Adi's shadowy form before him. It was like staring at someone beyond a roaring fire, she was hazy and ill formed but with every second that passed, she became clearer. "What sort of Sith caused devilry is this?" he demanded of her, tightening his grip upon the body in his arms.

"None," she softly replied, a slight smile in her voice. "For I was one with Padawan Rosenberg's mind and learned that there is a way to hold on to one's identity after death. This lingering beyond death is not uncommon in her world. I must finish my task and warn the Council before moving on."

"I do not understand," he said, blinking in shock. Adi was telling him the truth-there was no evil manipulations to be found in her presence. No evil to be found anywhere save for the vicious truth that the Sith was back. Still, to see her before him, in almost vibrant life…it was almost more than his mind could take.

"I do not expect you to. Sit and learn from Padawan Rosenberg, she will know best what to say. My time grows short for I have not learned all that I should to do this. There are other teachers who will help me along this path. Please, be wary. As you are her temporary Master, you will find yourself in great danger. And you have a great deal of anger in you that has yet to be resolved, the Sith will use that against you if they can."

"I don't understand," he repeated, denying her words.

"When you saw me, your first thought was to condemn that poor child for something that she had no true hand in," she softly explained. "They would use that reaction to drive you apart. Padawan Rosenberg needs a guardian now more than ever-and none of us have the bond that you two share. Protect her for the Sith does not yet know the truth of her. He will in time-and she will need all the allies she can get then. You are trusted by her, more than the rest of us ever will be."

Adi seemed to fade away, leaving him shell shocked by her words and the import behind them. And then he became aware of a presence behind him. "Padawan Vos," he flatly greeted him, turning to face him. "Why are you here?"

Instead of answering his question, he walked up and stared at the body, speaking softly as he did so, "Obi-Wan is really gone, isn't he? This Padawan Rosenberg the two of you spoke of has taken up residence in his body, that's why everyone's so hot and bothered, isn't it?"

"You hear and understand to much, Quinlan," he sighed and placed Adi back on the floor. Rising, he knew that he must return to his Padawan for she was in danger should the Sith go straight to her.

"That's not an answer."

"It is the only one you will receive," he replied.

Quinlan watched him go, softly murmuring, "And the only one I need." Feeling a familiar presence behind him, he turned and bowed, "Master Tholme."

"Padawan," his Master replied sternly. Though his voice did not revel a thing, the disappointment he felt hung in the air between them. "Please, go find one of the Council Members and bring them here. Then you and I must have a talk about sticking your nose where it does not belong."

"Yes, Master," he slowly replied, flushing slightly at the reproach. He'd known that he was going to get into trouble but he'd been worried about Obi-Wan and no one was saying anything. Obi-Wan was his friend. The younger man had saved him from his own folly and all he had wanted to do was return the favor if he could.

Master Tholme watched him go, his green eyes worried. Brushing back his long, almost completely gray hair, he sighed and turned towards the fallen body of Master Gallia. Sighing again over his Padawan and what had happened to the gracious Master, he knelt down and closed her eyes, covering her face with the discarded Jedi robe. This was a painful loss for the entire Order and he could not understand how it had happened.

It was not the presence of a mere Gray Jedi he felt, nor was it a Dark Jedi. Having spent much of his time with those whose very nature tended towards the dark, he knew the feel of true evil. As much as his mind struggled to come to grips with what was happening, with what the Force was saying, he still couldn't accept it as truth.

The Sith Lords were back.

Sitting back on his heels, he contemplated the quirk that had been thrown into his path. All he had wanted after returning from Riflor was a nice rest, may be some time to contemplate and the company of good friends. Instead, he found the Temple nearly deserted, the Jedi Council being extremely paranoid about anything that seemed out of the ordinary, that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been hijacked from his own body, his Padawan was running around and getting into all kinds of trouble with the Jedi Council because he was snooping into the matter of one Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Qui-Gon Jinn was never around when he needed to talk to the man.

It was at times like this that he wished Master T'ra Saa was with him. He could sure use her guidance-and steadying love. But that was impossible, she was away, helping the Dark Woman track down her wayward former Padawan. And that was no easy feat for Aurra Sing had been taken by pirates-and then given to the Anzati.

"What happened?" Master Rancisis asked, coming around the corner with Quinlan.

Hearing his voice, Tholme looked up and grimaced. "I don't know. When I arrived, Master Jinn had already departed for the medi-wing. Padawan?"

Unsure if he should mention the ghostly Master Gallia, Quinlan took a little time to collect his thoughts. Settling on an easy answer, he finally said, "Master Jinn didn't say anything about what happened. But I think she was attacked and found herself outmatched."

Master Rancisis nodded, kneeling down to uncover and examine the body. "Lightsaber wound," he said, startled. His com went off and he picked it up. "Yes, Master Windu?"

"Come to the Council Chambers immediately. Have Master Tholme and Padawan Vos take Master Gallia's body to the infirmary."

"Of course," flicking it closed, he looked at them. "Would you excuse me?"

They bowed and watched as he left them. After taking care of the body, the both of them went into their quarters, sitting on the couch. "What have you been up to, Padawan?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his Padawan's face. After what had happened in the hall, he was beginning to understand the paranoia that was circling among the Council members. It was annoying but definitely needed in light of this new evidence.

Quinlan shrugged, unable to meet his gaze. Though he knew there would be soft understanding, he also knew that disappointment would be there. This close to his own Knighting, the existence of such an emotion should not bother him. And yet he knew that it would. This man was the closest thing he had to a parent and he had done so much to heal the breach within his soul.

There wasn't much he wouldn't do for this man-and yet, he could not bring himself to look at him.

"Though you are well on your way to completing your trials, you are still my Padawan. I asked you a question-I require an answer." Master Tholme hated to do this-he really did for they had come farther than this. But Quinlan's stubborn silence needed to be broken. While he was not angry with him, he had promised Mace and Yoda that he would talk to him about what he was doing. And if his Padawan had been brought to the attention of the senior members of the Council, he knew that they had to talk about what was going on.

Before the Council brought him asked him to appear.

"I was worried about Obi-Wan," he replied. "There is just so much mystery surrounding what happened to him-and no one will say anything about it. The Temple feels cold with anxiety and hot with frustration. I can't rest with it pulsing about me like this. So, I wanted to help. I've been trying to find out what's going on. I know it was wrong but…I owe it to Obi-Wan to help him. And to help him, I must know what is going on."

"You do know that the person who is inside the body of Obi-Wan is not Obi-Wan, right?"

Quinlan snorted, "I'd be a fool not to have picked up on all the times they've managed to _not_ address Obi-Wan by name. Master Tholme, is it possible to transcend the Force when one dies?"

"What? Why would you ask such a question?"

"I saw Master Gallia talking to Master Jinn-after she had died."

"That is impossible," he breathed out. "The Jedi do not seek to destroy the cycle of life in such a manner. We accept death and its place for it is vital for the continuation of life. One does not seek immortality in such a fashion. Are you sure it was not some Sith trick?"

"Master Jinn believed that it was her. She said that she had been merged long enough with Padawan Rosenberg to know that it was possible," Quinlan said, watching in concern as his Master bowed his head and rubbed it.

"It all cycles back upon that girl," he muttered. "What damage has she caused to befall our world?"

Quinlan hesitated before saying, "Master, I don't think she did this at all. There are many mysteries within the folds of the Force-you've told me that yourself. Is it possible that we have come to a turning point?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at him, arrested by the thought.

"I don't know. But isn't it possible that we have not even begun to learn all that the Force has to teach us? That it is through this girl's arrival that we are being led down a new path?"

"Or she may be a clever Sith agent," he retorted. "Still, your words have given me much to think about. Quinlan, you need to be more careful with your actions. You cannot continue to run about like you have been. It is making certain members of the Jedi Council nervous."

"I will not abandon Willow-because she is the only link we have to Obi-Wan," he stubbornly insisted. "And Windu will always be suspicious of me no matter what I do."

"Be more respectful, Padawan." The scold was only lightly given as Master Tholme was well aware of the truth in the words Quinlan spoke.

"Yes, Master."

654321

Willow could feel the sorrow, the sadness in the Force. It permeated the Temple with living fire. Every inch of the place screamed in loss and pain. Covering her face, great sobs welled up and threatened to chock her under the strain as she let them fall. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," Qui-Gon said, moving to sit beside her. In a move that he would not have considered before, he embraced her. "None of this is your fault. If you cannot bring yourself to believe anything else, believe this, what happened is not your fault. This is all the fault of the Sith-not you. You are innocent in any wrong doing."

Though she did not believe him, she allowed herself to accept his comfort. _Goddess, it hurt to be right_, she thought.

654321

Sidious wiped his hands distastefully on his robe. As much as he hated to kill the Jedi, it had been necessary. Right now, they could ill afford being exposed and that woman would've done so for she-unlike the girl-had seen his face.

If all went according to plans, the Jedi would throw the girl out. And he would snap her up quickly. Power like hers was desirable. He could definitely use her.

654321

"Grave this matter is," Yoda said, hunched over his stick. "Return to the Galaxy the Sith have. Unprepared to fight them we are."

"How can you say that? We have trained, prepared ourselves for this eventuality. It is not as though we were ignorant of the possibility. For that, we have allowed ourselves to become warriors," Master Piell said. "We are a thousand strong to their two."

"Yet know of their return we did not. Prepared for their new face, ready are you?" His head shook, "No. If aware of them are not the fight them we cannot. For hidden behind new faces they are. Faces that we cannot see."

"Then the safety of Padawan Rosenberg is tantamount to our own safety," Mace grimly declared. "Whether or not it is because she is from outside our Galaxy, she can see the Sith for who and what they are."

"Then her training with the lightsaber must commence immediately," Plo Koon advised. "But I don't think she should study with Master Dooku. As good as he is-and he is the best teacher of swordplay we have-he would break her."

Oppo Rancisis cleared his throat, "To turn her over to him would be best for he is skilled in all forms of lightsaber combat. If the Sith go after her, she will need that element of surprise on her side."

"But he is a hard taskmaster," Depa objected. "In her condition, it would not be wise to expose her to that. While an excellent teacher, you know that Master Dooku has a tendency to push his students towards perfection. If they do not meet his exacting standards, he throws them out. Padawan Rosenberg needs someone who will encourage her, not tear her down."

"That is true to a certain extent. Yet we must remember that the Sith are watching her. They have her in their sights. At the moment, they do not know that she is not Padawan Kenobi for we are careful to never outright call her that outside these walls-and around her. At least, I hope we have been," Knight Mundi observed, pausing. Glancing over at Yoda, he waited until the elder Jedi looked at him, "If we have another Jedi teach her, even more scrutiny would pass over her. They may even probe beneath the surface to find out what we are covering up."

"A just debate this is. Many important points have been brought up and made. Still, to bring further unwanted attention to Padawan Rosenberg, we should not. Master Dooku her teacher will be."

"Master Yoda, you must talk to him. Tell him he can't treat her as he would any other student. She hasn't been raised a Jedi," Depa pleaded. "To subject her to more stress…I fear what it would do to her."

"React accordingly he will. But accept your wisdom I do-talk to him I shall," Yoda agreed.


	20. When You Crank Call, make a Sound

_Author's Note : I do plan to update this but it is sporadic. My life has taken a turn for the weird and it makes it very difficult to keep things going. I do hope that everyone is well. Enjoy the holiday season. And thank you all for the support, it means a lot to me._

654321

"Come on, Obi-Wan," Xander urged him, not hesitating to gently shake his shoulder. "You can't leave us just yet."

Obi-Wan blinked blearily, returning to consciousness with a painful thud that rebounded in his head. Murmuring, "You never mentioned how alike Willow and I are in looks."

Xander breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back on his heels, "Scared me for a moment there, Obi-Wan. You really shouldn't do that alone." He didn't comment about his statement, seeing no point to it. After all, how was he supposed to say anything when he did not know what Obi-Wan looked like at all.

"I know," he said, voice waif like and soft. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his face, trying to restore warmth to his cheeks. "But I had to know if it was possible for me to get in touch with my home, with my Master."

"I guess I can understand – but Giles won't. And he's the one you call mentor now. What did you find out?"

"A strange darkness has opened within the Force, one that I have never seen before in any of meditations."

"So? It could have been created when this switch happened," Xander pointed out.

"I don't think so. It felt as though it had been there for some time."

"If that is true, why didn't you see it before? Or feel it?"

Obi-Wan frowned, these were good questions. "I don't know. All I know is what I feel – and I feel that darkness to be old. I believe that it may be hidden from the Jedi Council's sight, though I do not know how such a thing could be. I did not even have a chance to ask Willow if she felt it there. Or if she could see it herself."

"If that is your feeling, it is good enough for me."

"Is it?" he asked, curious. "Why? You don't even me."

"Because this is your area of know how, not mine. I don't need to know it in order to believe you. I don't need to know you in order to know that you know what are talking about."

"Are you always this trusting?"

Xander laughed, rising to his feet and helping Obi-Wan. "Not always. But I've learned to trust those who have been trained in their areas of study. Whether or not you approve of the word, you live magic. It's a part of your heartbeat, a part of who you are. So, yeah, I believe you when you say you know what you are talking about."

They walked out and saw Angel, angrily staring at them.

Glancing over at Xander, he noted the sheepish look as the young man apologized. "Sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to throw you out. But you were just distracting me."

Obi-Wan's head shook, offering an apology of his own, "Sorry. I didn't think about what would happen to you through our bond. I should have explained what I was planning to do instead of walking off. But I figure you would all try to talk me out of it."

"You better believe we'd talk you out of it. Are you insane?" The words were tersely spoken, the look he leveled at him was harsh. "Obi-Wan, if you have no consideration for yourself, have a care for those you are connected to."

Obi-Wan folded his arms, still discomfited by his feminine chest but did not let it faze him.

Nor did he let Angel's words bother him for all that he did not like the reprimand he received – though the vampire really had no right to lecture him like he was his Master or a member of the Jedi Council. He knew it had more to do with the fact that he could've endangered Willow than any real concern over him. Though painful after being fully accepted by Xander, Obi-Wan acknowledged the reality of his place here among these strange people – as a true outsider.

A reality made all to clear by the very fact that Angel had abandoned Willow's name in favor of Obi-Wan's own. "I'm sorry to have upset you, Angel, and I shall try not to do so in the future. But you have to understand – you have to realize – that there are going to be times when I must follow through on my own impulses. I know what I am doing."

"Just because you know what you're doing does not make it right."

"I agree with you. But there are times when you have to do follow your instincts. With the sole exception of Xander, who has chosen to be my friend, and you, because of the bond that exists, I have no one. I had to take the chance to feel my home once again, it is all I have. I will not be made to feel guilty for what I did any further. I have apologized for what I did and I now give you my word that I will not do anything as foolish like this again – unless it absolutely necessary. You need to let it go."

Obi-Wan waited for no other word from either of them, he walked down the hall and to his room, quite finished with this whole conversation.

654321

Cordelia approached Giles who was sitting on a bench, staring up at the night sky. "Long story made short. I'm only going to go through this once – so listen up. Saw Red. She's tired but fine. Nice planet, even if there are some ill mannered slobs there. She wants a spell to reveal herself. And stop acting like Angel. That's wrong on so many levels, I don't even want to begin to think about it. Are we clear?"

He stared at her for a moment before he blinked and exhaled slowly, as though he'd been the one to give the thirty second lecture. Shaking off his irritation with the whole business, he slowly said, "I believe I followed you up until the last part. What does she want exactly?"

"She just wants to look like herself," she said, crossly. "What is so hard to understand about that? She's stuck looking like a guy – and this _**is**_ Red. She's not exactly comfortable about her whole…body change."

"You didn't tell her that I could do it, did you?" It was an involuntary question for Giles could clearly see the answer already. He should've known that his own ability to find the relatively strange would come back to bite him. It would never occur to any of them that finding such spells took more time and effort than he showed them.

"Of course! You're like Mr. Book Learning, these things are easy for you. You're so very boring because you know practically everything."

Giles wasn't sure he should be flattered or not, but thanked her anyway. But then…the was Cordelia. It was always best to thank her for everything she did. "Oh, well, isn't that a relief," he muttered crossly. "Cordelia, I will _try_ to find a spell. But the chances of it working properly are…good heavens, what is that daft child up to now?" Without waiting for a reply, he went inside.

Cordelia sniffed after his retreating form, "That's gratitude for you." Disappearing, she went home to rest.

As he walked up the stairs, he passed Angel and Xander arguing. Knocking, Giles waited until the door to Willow's room opened and he critically studied her. "I won't ask you to explain yourself because I am not sure I want to hear your reasons for what you've done. I just have one question for you – in the apex room."

Obi-Wan looked confused before following him with a shrug.

Once the door closed, Giles asked, "How did she seem?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, doing a double take. Of al the questions he expected to have, this was not one of them. Obi-Wan had, in fact, been expecting more recriminations for his actions.

"How does Willow seem? Sick? Ill?" he elaborated. "Did her magical presence seem diminished? Or stronger through the presence of your Force?"

Though still perplexed, Obi-Wan cast his mind back and tried to push away the pain that had enveloped the both of them to see. It was rather difficult as the pain still haunted his body with phantom strength. "She…glowed, sir, with a strength I have never witnessed and that was before we switched back."

Giles' gaze sharpened at that, "She appeared to you in your body?"

Nodding, he shivered a bit at the memory. "It was rather odd to see myself and know that, while I looked like me, I was not me."

"I can just imagine," Giles murmured, pacing the room for a while. "Though it will make her request that much easier to fulfill."

"Request?" he prodded when Giles did not say more.

"Hmmm?" he absently asked, before recalling the question on his own. "Willow wishes to appear to your friends in her own form."

"You can do that?"

Giles' head shook, regretfully. "Unfortunately, no. I believe, though, that you may relay any spell to her and trust it in her hands. I wish that there was another way we could communicate with her but…unless she said something?"

"No. We discussed a bit of what happened to us, trying to figure out what happened and why," he paused, "I could try again. Now that you are here to ground me, I should be much safer."

"Tempting as that is, we shall have to wait until we get back from a little trip. For now, you need to rest and I need to make travel arrangements."

"Travel…where are we going? We've barely begun to crack the surface of what has occurred here."

"We are off to England," Giles briskly said. "We have a Lady to see about a sword. Three days does not give us much time to find the guardian. Hopefully, once we have the sword in our hands, we shall be led to the one who may safely use it."

654321

Obi-Wan sat beside Giles on the shaky contraption they called an airplane - not trusting it one bit. Using methods and resources the young man thought it best _not_ to wonder about, the Watcher had gotten an early flight for the two of them as well as Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and another slayer he didn't recognize but knew hadn't been with them when he and Willow had switched lives.

Though she gave him the creeps for she didn't seem as real as the others were.

With nothing more than a vague gut feeling of unease, he decided not to mention it. Still, he'd keep an eye on her while he could. Obi-Wan knew that Giles planned to dump him on something called a coven while he and the girls found the Lady of the Lake.

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that but couldn't complain about his situation. After all they had done for him, that would not be the nicest things. That didn't mean he didn't _want_ to complain, he did. He felt almost the same way as he had on the day he'd been told he'd never be a Jedi. He felt adrift. Passed over because he was not what the Masters were looking for – mostly because of his temper and pride.

His Master would counsel him to be patient – so he would.

After a few minutes, he became aware that Giles had been speaking to him. Sheepishly, he admitted, "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I said that when we arrive, I shall take you to see the coven. Please, let me do the talking. While the relationship between the coven and Willow is stronger than before, there is still…doubt between them."

"Is there a reason for it?" he hesitantly asked, wondering what he was walking into now. He did not want to walk into any situation blind – especially under these circumstances.

Giles was silent, weighing his options and Obi-Wan got the feeling that he should remain silent. That he should wait for Giles to make up his mind. It was hard because there was some fear about the whole situation – and his natural inclination was to press for information. Biting his lip, he remained quiet.

"Willow is, by far, one of the most powerful mages I have ever come across. Do they have reason to fear her? Yes, for it is easy to fall into the darkness once you've tasted it. And she has a great capacity for darkness."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask for a better explanation – and was hit with a sudden vision of the way things had been for her.

Power and pain.

Fire and ice.

Explosion and peace.

War and serenity.

It all coexisted for a time in a way that he could not quite understand.

Shoulders shaking, he saw it – those days of agonized hell – with a clarity unknown to him. The sights, the sounds – the smell and _feel_ of it – it surrounded him completely, lifting him out of what he knew and plunging him down into the depths of darkness and pain. Despair dragged him down, refusing to let go of him, pulling him down even more into its insidious, almost obsessively lustful way.

And suddenly, it wasn't Willow doing it.

_**It was him**_.

He was her and she was him and they were one in this.

Even as she had done these things, so had he.

"I understand," he murmured, knowing that Giles could not possibly know what just happened. In that split second, everything had changed for Obi-Wan. He saw and felt things that he'd never known to exist. What he was now, was not the same as before.

And he knew he never would be again.

Buffy drifted off, head falling to the side. Faith gently moved it until she was curled up on her shoulder before resting her own head on top of Buffy's, closing her eyes. Together, the two sister slayers slept, secure in themselves in a way they had not been in years.

Dawn put down her book and glanced over at them, stifling her own yawn before shrugging. There were a few more hours to go on this flight, she could afford to take a nap. Lifting her legs up under her, she curled up against her sister and slept.

Giles watched it with a fatherly eye before he refocused on his own book. Though he wasn't sure it actually applied to their current situation, he hoped that there might be _something_ there to help Willow and Obi-Wan out. If nothing else, it took his mind off of the position they found themselves in.

As the plane began its descent, they all readied themselves by getting out what they needed. Obi-Wan braced himself against the plane's shaking, deciding in that moment that he **hated** flying.

After going through customs – and picking up their overnight bags - they stood outside. Buffy looked at him, "You couldn't just pop us here?"

"Pop us?" he repeated blankly. Really, some of these terms and expressions they use mystified him terribly.

"Yeah, why didn't you just magic us here? It certainly would've been made it that much easier for us," she teased, happy to be doing so.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. Is not pop that sugary liquid you drink so often?"

"Sure. But it also describes what I'm talking about. If you'd rather, I could say poof us here."

"Poof?"

"Buffy, stop teasing," Giles' voice said from the opposite side of the street. He got out, walked over, and picked up his bag. "If you girls would please take care of your own bags, we will be on our way."

"You mean you really drive on the wrong side of the road?" Faith asked. "That's just twisted."

"On the contrary, it is you Americans that drive on the wrong side. We are a much older country, thus it is you who have things twisted about," Giles corrected.

Faith snorted but said nothing. Her brain wasn't up to the wordy fight she'd have with Giles if she perused this line of discussion. Slayer strength or not, she was still tired from the earlier rising and flight. "I've got to agree with B on this, though. Why couldn't we just pop here?"

Giles glared, "I will not enter my own country illegally, nor will I allow you to do so."

"So you say," Buffy sniffed. "I just think you're doing it to be difficult."

"Hardly. I leave such a task as that in hands that are far more immature and impractical than my own."

Faith and Buffy exchanged looks, unsure if they should feel insulted or be amused.

Indire's quiet voice disrupted the mood when she asked, "Has anyone else noticed the black car that's been following us since we left the airport?"

Without making it obvious, they all glanced back and saw it trailing behind them discreetly.

Giles muttered something under his breath that Obi-Wan didn't want to interpret. "Willow," he barked, sounding as if he'd truly forgotten the redhead in the back was _**not**_ the mage he knew, "Scan them and feel out their intentions."

Eyes wide, he opened his mouth to ask how he was supposed to do that when a sharp jab in his ribs caused him to yelp.

"What's going on back there?" Giles asked, irritated.

"Nothing, Giles. My arm just slipped," Faith innocently said, daring Obi-Wan to challenge her. But there was something else there, letting him know that she was suspicious of Indire.

Or may be he was reading to much into her look.

Buffy leaned over, whispering, "Just do what you'd do if you were using the Force to guide you."

Nodding – and rubbing his sore side - Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he tentatively reached out, gasping at the dark intentions of those following them. "Pain. I sense a whole lot of pain and anger towards us. Giles, they don't intend to let any of us out of the car alive."

"Are you sure you aren't misreading them?"

"I'm not."

"But how do you know?" Indire pressed, unwilling to just let it drop. Being new, she did not yet understand the power that Giles and Willow had. She had come to them after the final battle, finding her way to Angel Investigations – which left her out of the loop in more ways then one. Her hazel eyes had not left the road for all of her insistence in the matter, one slightly scarred hand casually brushed back a lock of burnished gold hair, revealing several earrings and a long, greenish gold tattoo along her neck.

"As sure as I can be when hearing the thoughts that they plan to run us off the road as soon as we are the only vehicles on the road," he drolly replied. "You may be assured, Miss. Indire, that I do know what I am doing. I have been well taught."

"Oh," she said, leaning back and irritably huffing.

"Any magic users?" Buffy asked, all business.

Obi-Wan's head shook, "But they are protected by very strong enchantments. There's no way to befuddle or elude them through magical means, at least."

"Good old fashioned driving will have to work. Give me the wheel, G."

Giles glared at Faith witheringly in the rearview mirror. "I do not intend to spend valuable time in jail for reckless driving, Faith."

"Hey, at least _**I**_ keep all the wheels on the road – unlike Red here."

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, offended by her words. Though he honestly did not know why he should be. It wasn't like she was actually talking about him. "I assure you, had I been driving, I would not have exceeded the rules of the road. I am an excellent driver."

"That's what you think."

"It is what I know," he replied coolly.

"Faith, that was only once – and there were other factors involved," Buffy said, before the situation escalated. The way they acted towards each other reminded her of siblings.

"And she wasn't allowed to touch a car wheel for almost two years, right?" Faith smirked, knowing she was right.

"I do hope that you are all restrained for I am going to lose our pursuers," Giles said, making a sharp turn. But not sharply enough to alert their pursuers that they were aware of them.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked, gripping the door handle as they double backed down a side road and emerged into a more densely packed area.

"You will find out," Giles answered, "Once I get the permission to do what needs to be done."

"You do know where you're going, right, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I do. But where we are going is a very difficult place to reach for they are very protective of their world, their privacy. I also cannot take the risk that they have decided to call in some kind of eavesdropping device so that they might overhear anything we say. For pity's sake, we must not give them any advantage over us. Buffy, dial one-nine-three," he said, passing her a phone. "Then two – five – five – and hang up."

'You know, Giles, when people make crank calls, they usually say something or make creepy breathing sounds, right?"

"Just do it," he said, speeding up to pass two cars, making it just as the light changed and forced the cars behind him stop – trapping the black car.

Though still mystified by his strange orders, Buffy did as he asked. The phone rang and she looked at Giles for what to do next.

"Answer it," Giles answered her look.

"Hello?" she tried, voice almost completely covering her nervousness.

"Clearance granted," a voice clearly carried over the receiver. "Proceed to the next check point."

The dial tone sounded and Buffy shut it.

"What's happening, Giles?" Buffy asked, looking at him straight in the rearview mirror.

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?" he asked instead of answering.

"What?"

"It is a simple question, Buffy. Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

"Though I find some of what you do distasteful and, at times, blind to the truth, yes, I do trust you."

Giles flinch at the reminder of the cruciamentum and his treatment of Spike. "Then know that I will tell you when we arrive. Willow?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he blinked, "Yes?"

"Send out a mental call of Albion – and you must spell it out in your mind. Do not say it," he instructed, turning to the left when the opportunity presented itself.

Curbing his quick question as to why, Obi-Wan did as ordered, wondering all the while if Willow had ever been required to follow such strange orders. If all this magic they did was composed of such weird things, things that seemed to be lacking in any kind of logical pattern. Gasping as a glow filled him after the _n_ had been written, his eyes flew up to meet Giles' in the mirror.

Again, he curbed his tongue though he longed to speak, to question. This magic was deeper and more intense than anything he'd ever gone through so far. And that was including his moment of pure lucidity when it came to the truth of Willow's actions. He didn't even think this was quite normal – even for a mage. For a moment, he wondered if their powers were blending together – and made a mental note to mention the possibility to Giles.

_Willow must be going crazy_, he thought, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tolerate this deception much longer.


End file.
